Happiness is for everyone!
by kitchen20
Summary: Angleterre, de nos jours... Neiji doit rentrer dans sa ville natale, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé...Tous les persos sont là! Fic terminée donc les chapitres suivants viendront assez vite!
1. Préface

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (comment ça en jetterai si c'était moi qui les avais créés !) sauf Lord Hillman ! (trop fière d'ailleurs !)

Voilà, enjoy !

* * *

Londres, dernière semaine de Mai, 2009

Nous sommes en milieu de matinée, les nombreux touristes se baladent dans les rues, profitant des premiers beaux jours de l'été. Les parcs sont particulièrement appréciés. Des familles déballent leur piquenique dans Green Park, des étudiants lisent, allongés sur l'herbe de St James Park, de petits groupes de sportifs font leur jogging à travers Hyde Park…

C'est justement cet immense parc qu'un homme d'une petite quarantaine en costume noir traverse. Sa silhouette élancée et longiligne attire le regard des jeunes filles qui lézardent au soleil. L'homme est grand, sa démarche est souple et rapide, l'ombre de son feutre noir dissimule ce que ses lunettes de soleil laissaient voir de son visage. Quelque chose brille à chacune de ses oreilles, il tient a la main une malette noire lui conférant l'aspect d'un homme d'affaires de la City.

Il sait visiblement où il va.

D'ailleurs il profite d'une absence de promeneur pour contourner une haie et commence à gravir une colline à l'ombre des arbres. Apres cinq minutes d'escalade il s'arrête, observe les alentours déserts et semble se décider pour un grand chêne.

Il pose sa malette au pied de l'arbre, retire son feutre dévoilant des cheveux d'une incroyable blancheur ainsi que deux anneaux d'argent à chaque lobe d'oreille.

Il s'ébouriffe les cheveux laissant retomber une mèche un peu plus longue que les autres sur son œil droit. Puis il s'assoit contre le tronc, consulte sa montre, entrouvre sa malette et en sort un livre qu'il ouvre avec satisfaction.

"Où en étais-je? Se demande-t-il, Ah oui! D'Artagnan va rencontrer le duc de Buckingham! Wonderful!"

Ayant retrouvé le chapitre en question il se plonge dans le livre.

Il sort de sa lecture au bout de 20 minutes avec regret, regarde sa montre, tourne la tête vers un point précis, rouvre sa malette pour en sortir une paire de jumelles et observe un homme qui s'avance vers un banc à 30 mètres.

Satisfait, notre personnage sort de sa poche des gants blancs qu'il enfile avec classe, il remonte ses lunettes noires sur son nez et sort un paquet enveloppé de velours violet. Il le déplie soigneusement sur ses genoux, dévoilant un ensemble de fines pièces de métal ainsi que trois flèches en acier noir. De ses doigts fins il se saisit de certaines pièces et commence à les emboiter. Grace à ses mains expertes il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour constituer une arbalète gracile mais solide.

Il reprend ses jumelles et observe l'homme maintenant assis sur le banc, lisant le journal, une besace marron à ses pieds. Un de ses bras est bandé de même que l'un de ses yeux.

"Pas de doute c'est lui."

Il va reposer ses jumelles lorsque son regard est attiré par un jeune aveugle aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux blancs qui avance a l'aide d'une canne et s'assoit à coté de sa cible.

Il est ravit. Tout tombe à la perfection. Il se redresse, pose un genou à terre, tire sur ses gants, prend l'arbalète, encoche une flèche à laquelle il attache un morceau de papier rouge, vise et tire.

Il démonte l'arbalète rapidement, retire ses gants, range ses affaires, remet son feutre et part, une main dans la poche en sifflotant l'air de God Save The Queen.

L'homme à ses cotes émet un petit ricanement en lisant un article sur le récent meurtre du fils d'un juge.

C'est définitivement lui…

Le jeune homme n'a pas à attendre longtemps. Il entend le sifflement de la flèche filant à travers les arbres. Il lui laisse juste le temps de s'enfoncer dans le cœur de son voisin qui émet un petit râle, et, avec une vitesse ahurissante, l'arrache aussitôt du corps désormais sans vie.

Le faux aveugle met rapidement la flèche dans la poche de son imperméable, s'étire l'air de rien et au bout d'une minute prend sa canne, attrape la sacoche marron de son voisin et abandonne le mort qui, la tête penchée, semble dormir.

Sur le chemin du retour, d'une main il détache le bout de papier de la flèche toujours dans sa poche, rétracte sa canne et hèle un black cab. Dans le taxi il lit le message:

"My place, as soon as you can. Senri."

Neiji soupire et dit au chauffeur:

-10 Kensington Garden, Notting Hill please…

Arrivé devant l'imposante maison blanche, Neiji frappa à la porte et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son patron lui ouvrir la porte en robe de chambre pourpre frangée d'or jurant horriblement avec ses anneaux argent et ses cheveux teints en blanc.

Pas de doute, Lord Paul Senri Hillman est un original.

-Quelle diligence! Entre donc, j'ai fait du thé et réchauffé des scones, lui dit-il en le guidant vers un salon confortable mais décoré à l'anglaise avec d'horribles assiettes représentant en pagaille des lieux, la Reine, des chevaux, les Princes William et Harry, des chiens, Lady Diana et des chatons.

"Affreux" pensa Neiji en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Prends-tu du miel ou de la confiture sur tes scones?

-Miel. J'ai quelque-chose pour vous au fait, dit-il en sortant la flèche de sa poche et en montrant la besace.

-Magnifique, pose-les sur la petite table si ça ne te gêne pas, dit Senri en versant du lait dans le thé de Neiji.

-Bien, fit-il après avoir croqué dans un scone. Mission parfaitement accomplie. Danzo est mort et nous avons ses documents. C'est donc une question de jours avant que la Racine ne soit complètement démantelée. C'est une belle réussite.

-Votre tir était d'ailleurs parfais, le complimenta sobrement Neiji. Je ne connais personne qui sache manier l'arbalète avec une telle précision…

Lord Hillman inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance, remonta ses petites lunettes rondes à montures légères semblant sortir tout droit du siècle dernier et reprit:

-Bref, le fait est que même si le ministère est très content de nos actions, on m'a fait savoir que nous n'avions pas été assez discrets ces derniers temps. C'est grotesque mais il m'a été impossible de les contredire. Donc je me vois dans l'obligation d'envoyer mes principaux agents au vert pour l'été. Tu quittes Londres demain.

-QUOI?! S'écria Neiji, manquant de renverser sa tasse. Hors de question!

-La manière dont les choses sont faites est ridicule je te l'accorde, néanmoins je suis d'accord sur le fond: Tu as besoin de vacances, de t'éloigner de toute cette histoire d'anti-terrorisme.

-Mais… Scotland Yard…

-…pourra très bien se passer de tes services pour trois mois, le coupa le jeune noble. En plus d'être le chef de notre cellule secrète, je reste le superintendant de Scotland Yard. Je te donne officiellement un congé spécial.

Battu Neiji se rassit, boudeur.

-Maintenant, sais-tu où tu pourrais aller?

-Chez mon oncle à Cheltenham je suppose… dit-il après une minute de réflexion.

-Cheltenham? Lovely! Ca devrait être intéressant.

Dans le bus qui l'emmenait vers Cheltenham Neiji essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs de cette ville. Son oncle Hiashi était gardien sur les terres de Lord Asuma comte de Norfolk.

Il y avait souvent passé les vacances jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Et puis il était parti étudier sur Londres, avait gravit rapidement les échelons à Scotland Yard pour finalement être recruté parallèlement par Lord Hillman.

Avec un peu de chance il verrait Hinata sa cousine par alliance, une fille un peu niaise et d'une timidité maladive. Du moins quand elle était enfant. Elle avait peu à peu pris de l'assurance et était devenue une amie précieuse. Il avait appris qu'elle s'était mariée à 20 ans. Un mariage arrangé par son père, il en était sûr.

Il allait surement revoir ses anciennes connaissances avec qui il n'avait pas pris la peine de garder contact, comme cette fille qui le suivait partout, Tenten.

Il y avait aussi les trois cousins, Naruto et Ino, les enfants de la duchesse de Pembroke, Lady Tsunade, et leur cousine Sakura la fille du comte de Lancaster, Lord Jiraya.

Ces trois là, malgré la différence de milieu, étaient les meilleurs amis d'Hinata s'il se souvenait bien.

Finalement ça serait marrant de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus à près de 25 ans!...

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, ce préface n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le reste de l'histoire… Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée du personnage de Lord Hillman mais je le trouve assez classe ! ^^

Je me demandais quoi faire du génie de Neiji, je pense que là c'est pas trop mal !

Reviews !


	2. Curieux

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (comment ça en jetterai si c'était moi qui les avais créés !) mais j'en fais ce que je veux sans vergogne !

Voilà, enjoy !

* * *

_Il __l'a dit! C'est donc que c'est sûr! Si l'info vient du père d'Hinata, c'est que la nouvelle de la venue de Neiji est vraie! Elle va le revoir! Est-ce qu'il la reconnaitra? Elle a toujours ses macarons, ça va l'aider! Est-ce que lui il va avoir changé? C'est décidé, aujourd'hui elle ouvrira le pub plus tard pour avoir le temps d'aller le voir!_

Neiji appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de son oncle. Il regarda défiler le paysage. La campagne anglaise était vraiment belle à cette période de l'année…

Son oncle l'attendait sous le porche de leur petite maison en brique, appuyé sur sa canne.

-Bienvenue cher neveu! As-tu fait bon voyage?

-Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre, répondis Neiji en amenant sa valise à l'intérieur.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Hiashi lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous avons été contents d'apprendre ta venue! Lady Kurenai a été assez gentille pour accepter que tu t'installes dans une de leurs chambres, nous aurions apprécié de t'avoir avec nous mais la maison est petite. Néanmoins, dès le petit déjeuner nous te verrons! En tout cas tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites!

-C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part a tous! Je suis très heureux d'être ici dit-il (mentant à moitié). J'ai d'excellents souvenirs de cet endroit ajouta-t-il (cette fois-ci en toute franchise).

Le visage de Hiashi s'assombri à la surprise de Neiji.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé ici… beaucoup… Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu reconnaisses qui que ce soit…

Neiji haussa les sourcils mais préféra changer de sujet:

-Et Hinata? Vit-elle loin d'ici avec son mari ou aurais-je l'occasion de la voir?

Lui qui espérait distraire son oncle, et bien il s'était visiblement planté. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de tristesse, son dos s'était vouté et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler au nom de sa fille.

-Il s'est passé tellement de choses, dit-il d'une voix sombre,… tellement de choses… Hinata a divorcé, elle... elle vit ici maintenant… je vais l'appeler, mais je te demande une chose: n'évoque pas le passé devant elle.

Neiji n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien mais il acquiesça. Son oncle se leva et appela par la porte:

-Hina!... Neiji est arrivé, viens…

Celui-ci entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelques pas et il la vit sur le seuil de la porte.

_Neiji?? Oh non! Ce n'est plus lui!... C'est un… homme! Ce n'est plus mon cousin…et papa qui voulait qu'il dorme ici…! Il est fou! Je ne veux pas! Non, non, non!..._

Quelle régression! Quelques années auparavant il avait quitté une jeune fille en fleur, prête à s'assumer, et voilà qu'apparaissait une jeune femme peu soignée, emmitouflée dans un survêtement gris informe, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant lamentablement de chaque coté de son visage… Son visage justement…

La surprise claqua au visage de Neiji: elle le regardait avec effroi!... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir mural pour vérifier s'il avait vraiment une tête effrayante!

Elle se rendit visiblement compte de sa position et, tentant d'adopter une contenance, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dissimulant ses mains sous ses aisselles et, s'adressant plus à l'armoire à coté de Neiji qu'à lui-même, dit:

-B…bienvenue Neiji… J… Je… Je suis ravie que tu sois parmi nous… (Tu parles! Pensa-t-il) J'espère que… que tu vas passer un bon… un bon séjour… Malheureusement je… je dois y aller! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Hiashi secoua la tête d'un air las:

-Je craignais que ça se passe ainsi…

Il y eut un claquement de porte et Neiji vit par la fenêtre sa cousine sortir par derrière un sac à dos sur l'épaule et courir jusqu'à son scooter avec lequel elle partit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?! Demanda-t-il, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Son oncle se contenta de secouer la tête, réponse qui parut largement insuffisante à Neiji. Il allait insister quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hiashi alla ouvrir et une jeune femme à macarons entra dans la maison.

-Bonjour Mr. Hyuga! Désolée de vous déranger, j'ai appris que Neiji était revenu, je passais lui dire bonjour…

-Je suis là…

-S… Salut! Tu… Tu te souviens de moi?

Neiji réfléchis un instant puis finis par dire:

-La gamine toujours dans mes pattes… Tenten c'est ca?

Celle-ci encaissa et hocha la tête.

Neiji la détailla et ajouta:

-J'ai pas l'impression que t'aies changé…

Visiblement ce n'était pas un compliment.

Hiashi cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, son visage devint rouge écrevisse puis tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle éclata d'un grand rire qui les surprit tous. Quand elle se fut remise elle dit avec un grand sourire:

-C'est vraiment bien que tu sois revenu! Viens me rendre visite de temps en temps! Je tiens le pub The York à mi-chemin entre ici et Cheltenham! Au revoir Mr. Hyuga!

Elle agita la main et sortit de la maison.

Une fois dans sa voiture elle pouffa. Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête! Et comme il avait tort! Bien sur que si elle avait changé! Et pas qu'un peu! Alors que lui pas du tout… Et justement, maintenant elle ne voyait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver!... Et dire qu'elle avait fantasmé sur un mirage toutes ces années!

"Parfois tu manques vraiment de jugeote ma pauvre Tenten!" se dit-elle en riant alors qu'elle mettait le contact.

Pendant ce temps Neiji interrogeait son oncle au sujet d'Hinata mais celui-ci refusait de répondre. Il apprit quand même qu'elle devait se trouver au polo club où elle faisait du dressage. Il décida de s'y rendre aussitôt et cette Tenten et son pick-up tombaient à pic.

Il salua son oncle et la rattrapa. Elle accepta bien volontiers de l'emmener, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à 20 heures.

Dans la voiture Tenten n'arrêtait pas de parler, racontant sa vie, ce qui aurait agacé Neiji au plus haut point s'il n'espérait tirer de ce babillage des informations sur ces évènements qu'avait évoqué son oncle. Néanmoins il commençait à désespérer quand elle freina brutalement.

Devant le capos du pick-up se tenait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus cachés derrière de grosses lunettes à montures noires, visiblement sous le choc.

A en juger par le livre ouvert qu'elle tenait à la main, elle devait être en train de lire et avait dû traverser sans regarder.

Jurant, Tenten sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers la jeune femme:

-Vous n'avez rien my Lady? Quelle idée de traverser comme ca!

-Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'arrivais sur la route! Je suis réellement irrécupérable! Je suis si désolée! Et vous vous allez bien?

-Oui oui bien sur!

-Lady Ino?...

En entendant une voix d'homme la blonde se tourna vers la voiture et lâcha un petit cri.

-Neiji?! Quelle surprise! Que fais-tu ici??

-Je passé l'été ici, répondit-il ne pouvant croire que la jeune femme à lunettes vêtue d'un tee-shirt de Cambridge, d'un vieux jean et de baskets et coiffée de deux longues couettes qu'il avait devant les yeux était la Ino qu'il avait toujours connu en mini jupe et décolleté et artistiquement maquillée, reine de tous les garçons de la ville!...

-Quel plaisir! Reprit Ino, j'espère que tu viendras nous voir de temps en temps!

-Je ferais mon possible avec joie! D'ailleurs veux-tu nous accompagner? Nous allons voi…

-BON ET BIEN IL VA FALLOIR QU'ON Y AILLE NOUS !!...

La voix forte de Tenten le fit sursauter et couvrit la fin de sa phrase. Se sentant de plus en plus à coté de la plaque Neiji hocha la tête et saluant Ino, il remonta dans la voiture qui redémarra.

Le reste du trajet, Tenten n'ouvrit pas la bouche et mis une radio irlandaise à fond.

"Il faudra bien que quelqu'un lui dise… Il va finir par dire une bêtise…"

Elle se gara dans le parking du club. Ils descendirent et après s'être renseigné auprès d'une grande blonde à quatre couettes, apparemment propriétaire du club, Neiji se dirigea vers un enclos dans lequel il trouva sa cousine, une longe dans une main, une chambrière dans l'autre, en train de faire galoper un petit cheval bai.

Il la regarda de loin finir la séance. C'était cette Hinata là qu'il avait quitté: sûre d'elle, droite et douce. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux noirs en une couette haute vite faite, et elle avait l'air très à l'aise dans son tee-shirt blanc et son pantalon d'équitation vert.

Les talons de ses boxes claquaient sur l'asphalte alors qu'elle menait le jeune étalon à travers les boxes.

Elle le fit rentrer dans l'un d'eux et entrepris de l'étriller.

Neiji hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Il opta finalement pour un petit :

-Heu… Hem… Hinata ?

L'étrille échappa des mains de la jeune femme qui se figea.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle sans oser tourner la tête vers lui.

-Eh bien… Je trouvais ça dommage qu'on ne se soit pas vu plus tout à l'heure donc…

-Je… Je pense que tu… tu devrais rentrer… se força-t-elle à dire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Hinata qu'est-ce que… Heu… ça vous gène si je ferme la porte du boxe ?

La brunette qui se crispait de plus en plus fut complètement prise au dépourvue par cette requête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et s'aperçut qu'il fixait avec appréhension la tête du cheval tournée vers lui. Elle se souvint alors que enfant il avait une peur bleue des chevaux.

« Il n'est peut-être pas complètement différent après tout… » se dit-elle avec un petit sourire en voyant Neiji adresser ce qui devait être un regard de tueur à la pauvre bête.

Doucement elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte, sortit du boxe et referma la porte avec l'aide plus qu'enthousiaste de son cousin.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança à ses côtés vers la sortie. Elle demanda timidement :

-Tu… Tu as toujours peur des chevaux ?

Il haussa les épaules :

-Peur !... C'est pas de la peur !... C'est de la méfiance. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pensent ces canassons ! Au point qu'il faut leur mettre la main sur le cul pour être sûr qu'ils ne nous envoient pas valser quand on passe derrière eux ! Sans parler de leur tête toute plate avec un œil de chaque côté ! Affreux.

Hinata esquissa un timide sourire.

-Et puis le lieu est franchement pas des plus plaisants ! Regardez ça ! Mon pantalon est tout crade maintenant !

En s'époussetant il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata qui sursauta. Il sentit tout de suite sa raideur et retira aussitôt sa main. Mais le mal était fait et elle accéléra le pas en silence jusqu'à Tenten et la propriétaire.

Celle-ci, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Temari, remarqua tout de suite le regard de sa dresseuse et congédia gentiment mais fermement Neiji et Tenten.

Sur le chemin du retour Neiji finit par dire d'un air sombre :

-J'ai compris pourquoi Hinata est comme ça avec moi…

-C'est vrai ? demanda Tenten inquiète.

-C'est évident, dit-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, elle est amoureuse de moi… HE HO!

Tenten venait de faire une embardée sur la route.

Contrôlant son envie de rire en se mordant les joues, elle le laissa continuer :

-Je l'impressionne, ça se voit ! Et tout à l'heure elle a frémi comme personne quand je l'ai touché … C'est malheureux quand même. Fit-il d'un air blasé.

« Contrôle-toi ma vieille !... Laisse-le s'enfoncer ! »

Après un instant il avança :

-Tu sais que je me demande dans qu'elle mesure ce n'est pas ça qui a fait capoter son mariage…

« Là c'est trop ! Je vais craquer ! C'est trop drôle ! Quel prétentieux ! »

-Rester sur le même type toutes ces années c'est quand même super pathétique.

GASP ! Là c'était une attaque qu'elle pouvait prendre personnellement !

Sa main alla claquer le derrière de la tête du brun qui sursauta :

-What the hell ?!

-Bon maintenant va falloir que t'arrêtes tes élucubrations ! D'abord elle était heureuse en mariage, et ensuite tu n'as rien à voir là dedans!... Donc redescend de ton piédestal et je ne veux plus t'entendre, grand comique !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la morosité, Tenten ne cessant de se dire qu'elle avait vraiment gâchée ses plus belles années à attendre n'importe qui et Neiji honteux d'avoir déblatérer ce qu'il se rendait compte être un monceau d'âneries !

« Même si ça n'était pas le genre de bêtise que je craignais qu'il ne dise, il faut que Mr Hyuga lui parle. Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il s'est passé... »

* * *

Haha ! Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Pourquoi tant de bouleversements ??? mystèèèèèèèèèèère ! héhé !

Bon sinon vous en pensez quoi ?

Comme je déteste le couple Tenten-Neiji mais que je les aime bien quand même tous les deux et que il s'en trouve beaucoup pour s'obstiner à les mettre ensemble, je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de les faire partir sur ce genre de relation !

Reviews !


	3. Incompréhension totale

J'ai le regret que vous ne vous trouvez pas en présence de la personne à qui appartiennent ces personnages… Je sais, c'est triste.

The suite ! Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Neji vivait dans la campagne de Cheltenham. Tous les matins à 9 heures il allait prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son oncle et d'Hinata qui semblait s'habituer peu à peu à sa présence et avec qui il parlait de plus en plus (même si ils étaient très loin d'avoir retrouvé leur ancienne complicité).

Ses journées se déroulaient généralement de la même manière. Après le petit déjeuner il allait avec Hinata passer un peu de temps avec le fils de Lady Kurenai, la veuve de Lord Asuma, puis il la laissait retourner au polo club pendant qu'il faisait son jogging à travers champs. Puis il allait se balader dans Cheltenham et Gloucester, les deux villes à proximité, et finissait l'après-midi au York à lire un livre ou le journal ou en discutant avec Tenten autour d'une pinte de bière. Enfin il rentrait dîner avec Hiashi et Hinata et allait prendre une tasse de thé avec Lady Kurenai avant d'aller dormir.

Bref il s'ennuyait à mourir !

Quand allait-il pouvoir rentrer sur Londres ??? Quelle idée de l'envoyer moisir ici alors que Dieu sait combien de truands couraient les rues là-bas, attendant qu'il les arrête ou qu'il ne les élimine du monde des vivants ?!! Il aimait son boulot ! Les deux parties ! Scotland Yard lui procurait l'adrénaline de la chasse aux criminels ainsi que de la reconnaissance et la cellule secrète de l'ANBU lui donnait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il réglait les problèmes définitivement.

-Raaaaaaaaah !!!!! beugla-t-il de frustration en renversant sa tête en arrière.

-Du calme, du calme ! Tu fais peur aux clients ! dit Tenten en riant. Tu sais je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-elle, si ton boulot te manque tellement, pourquoi tu ne raccourcis pas tes vacances ?

-Peux pas. Répondit-il maussade.

C'était vrai, il avait récemment eu un contact avec Senri, et l'avait supplié de le laisser rentrer, mais son chef avait tenu bon, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire c'était qu'il allait lui envoyer un autre agent qu'il devait congédier pour l'été et qui ne savait pas où aller.

-Such a great idea ! n'est-ce pas ? Tu auras un compagnon de jeu pour l'été!

Neji avait raccroché aussi sec. C'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un pour parler boulot lui plaisait, mais ça ne remplaçait pas l'action sur le terrain

Il allait lancer un autre râle quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit. Par reflexe il tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière.

Une jeune punk venait de pénétrer dans le pub. Mais malgré son allure excentrique, ce qui l'avait choqué était qu'il avait reconnu sous les clous et piercings la cousine de Ino, Lady Sakura !

Il détailla ses rangers, ses bas résille déchirés, sa jupe d'écolière anglaise genre kilt rouge et noir, sa ceinture en forme de grosse chaîne, son débardeur noir lacéré, ses mitaines en cuir noir, ses multiples colliers allant du médaillon tête de mort au pendentif lame de rasoir en passant par le traditionnel serre-cou à pointes de métal, et ses cheveux roses (!) dressés à l'aide d'un gel puissant en pointes partant de tous les côtés autour de sa tête. Il remarqua également ses lèvres noires, ses yeux émeraudes cernés de khôl, son anneau dans le nez, les deux à son sourcil droit, sa pointe noir au menton, son piercing à la langue et les innombrables anneaux et piercings couvrant ses oreilles.

Quelle apparition !

A côté de Neji deux hommes commencèrent à chuchoter en lui lançant des coups d'œil moqueurs. Elle leur jeta le regard le plus venimeux et meurtrier que Neji ait jamais vu et ils se turent aussitôt. Elle allait continuer son chemin vers une banquette lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Neji. Ses sourcils piercingués se levèrent un centième de secondes puis elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et alla s'assoir.

Tenten alla lui apporter une bière (elle semblait être une habituée) et lorsqu'elle revint elle monta le volume de la musique et fit discrètement à Neji :

-Je me disais bien qu'elle allait bientôt revenir… Si Lady Ino était rentrée de Cambridge, alors Lady Sakura n'allait tarder à rentrer d'Oxford…

-Mais qu'est-ce que… comment… ? fut tout ce que le brun fut capable d'articuler.

Tenten se contenta de secouer la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait sur Hinata, Hiashi ou Ino, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

C'est un Neji très pensif qui revint chez son oncle. Il ne dit pas grand-chose pendant le dîner et Hinata et Hiashi échangèrent de nombreux coups d'œil interrogatifs à son sujet.

Juste avant de partir il dit à son oncle :

-Vous aviez raison mon oncle… je ne reconnais plus personne…

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Hiashi secouer la tête à son tour et rentra chez la comtesse de Norfolk en traînant les pieds.

***

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière que les précédents. Ce fut seulement le jour d'après que quelque chose d'insolite se produisit.

Neji arrivait comme à son habitude vers 7h30 au York, prêt à reprendre où ils l'avaient laissé la discussion commencée avec Tenten sur la politique actuelle du gouvernement britannique.

Mais il comprit rapidement que la barmaid n'avait pas la tête à discuter politique. Nerveuse, elle essuyait les verres et les reposait violement sur le comptoir, les traits de son visage présentaient tous les signes d'une colère contenue et elle jetait un regard hargneux à tous les clients qui entraient, en l'occurrence Neji.

Prudent, il s'assit au comptoir et ne lui adressa pas tout de suite la parole, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par venir le voir et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui servait

-Une Green King s'il te p…

-Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? le coupa-t-elle en posant ses mains à plat sur le bar et se rapprochant de lui.

-Heu… ça dépend… répondit-il.

-Normalement je ne vire jamais les clients sans raison évidente, ça fait mauvais genre,… C'est pour ça que si tu pouvais déclencher une petite bagarre avec quelqu'un et que je vous mette tous les deux à la porte…

-Et ça ça ferait pas mauvais genre peut-être ? répliqua-t-il. Et puis ce serait avec qui ?

-Le gars bizarre au bout du bar… T'as vu sa tête ? Et puis il n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement et de m'appeler « My Lady » !...

Neji jeta un regard au jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux sourcils épais qui fixait Tenten, un sourire vraiment niais sur le visage.

Bizarrement ce visage lui disait quelque chose…

C'est la curiosité plus que le désir d'intervenir dans les affaires de Tenten qui le poussa à aller s'asseoir à côté de l'étranger.

Il resta silencieux un instant puis, après un soupir, dans le doute, dit négligemment :

-_Je me demande combien d'heures de décalage il y a avec le Mexique…_

Son voisin termina son verre puis dit tranquillement :

-_6. C'est moins qu'avec le Japon toutes fois…_

Puis changeant complètement d'attitude il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Neji qui manqua de renverser son verre, et en souriant largement s'exclama :

-Je le savais que c'était toi ! Quand je t'ai vu entrer j'étais certain de t'avoir croisé dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard ! Mais je ne savais pas comment t'aborder… Et puis tu as dit LA phrase ! Bien vu !

-Ca n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur, répondis Neji blasé, Senri a le don d'inventer des phrases de reconnaissance ridicules !

-Lord Hillman est un génie ! s'exclama son voisin avec un grand sourire. Je suis fier d'être sous ses ordres à la Cellule ! Au fait, je m'appelle Lee !

-Neji. Enchanté. Dit-il en lui serrant la main alors que Tenten qui observait la scène de loin se frappait la tête du plat de la main.

-Ah, fit Neji en la voyant s'approcher, la barmaid est une amie, je peux savoir pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça ?

-Elle est magnifique ! fit Lee des étoiles pleins les yeux, dès que je suis rentré dans ce pub j'ai senti sa force de caractère, je suis amoureux d'elle !

-Je te rappelle que tu ne la connais que depuis une demi-heure… et puis je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque…

-Je la convaincrai ! s'exclama Lee en brandissant un pouce levé, je… oh ! Ravi de vous voir si près de moi My Lady !

-Hin hin… émit Tenten les dents serrées.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle attrapa Neji par les cheveux et approcha sa tête de la sienne :

-What the fuck are you doing?! Fit-elle en tentant de chuchoter.

-Il bosse avec moi à Londres. Maintenant tu me lâche tout de suite, fit-il avec froideur.

-Tu sers à rien. Grogna-t-elle en le repoussant.

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il s'éloigne, Neji pris son verre et alla s'asseoir à une table plus loin. Il allait ouvrir son journal lorsqu'une scène attira son attention.

*

Lady Sakura était arrivée au York à 15h30 et n'en était pas repartie. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles elle avait relus tous ses cours de médecine et s'occupait maintenant à observer les gens. Que d'hommes… Insupportable. Le gars aux gros sourcils était surement le pire d'entre eux, mais lui au moins il ne la fixait pas bizarrement. Pas comme les deux autres à qui elle avait prévu d'aller rendre une visite dès qu'ils sortiraient du pub. Ils la regardaient à moitié effrayés, à moitiés morts de rire. Elle avait même lu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir dans leur regard. « Ecœurant ».

Maintenant elle observait Neji. Il était devenu un bel homme, ça, même elle ne pouvait le nier. Avec sa grande carrure et ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan il avait une classe certaine. Et il regardait toujours les gens l'air impassible comme avant, ça la faisait marrer ! Mais qu'importe. Ça restait un mec.

Elle avait envie de fumer. Où étaient passées ses clopes ? Elle fouilla dans son sac et lança un « Fuckin' hell ! », attirant l'attention de Neji, en sentant que sa bouteille de jus d'orange s'était ouverte dans sa besace.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Malheureusement elle entra en collision avec la personne qui en sortait et se renversa le reste du jus d'orange sur son débardeur et son décolleté.

-MAIS BORDEL C'EST PAS VRAI !! C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN D'PROBLEME CONNA…

En relevant la tête elle venait d'apercevoir la petite croix sur la veste noire de l'homme qu'elle était en train d'insulter.

« Fuck… un prêtre… »

Elle n'avait pas complètement oubliée son éducation catholique, et ne considérait pas les prêtres comme de vrais hommes. Elle sentait donc qu'elle devait s'excuser.

-Humph… Désolée mon père, dit-elle à contrecœur.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, répondis l'homme, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-En même temps voir où on va en ouvrant juste une porte de chi… de toilettes c'est pas hyper évident. fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Vous devriez l'enlever.

-Pardon ?

-Votre débardeur, vous devriez l'enlever vous allez être toute poisseuse…

Sakura leva les yeux et s'aperçut que l'homme avait les yeux braqués sur la tâche de jus d'orange, autrement dit sur sa poitrine !

Là s'en était trop ! Prêtre ou pas elle allait lui refaire le portrait !

-Eh padre ! C'est là haut qu'ça s'passe ! fit elle en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

L'homme la regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Que quoi se passe ? Et puis ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas prêtre. Je suis diacre … enfin bon, excusez moi mademoiselle je dois m'en aller. Quant à cette tâche là,…

Et il colla son visage à deux centimètres de la poitrine de la jeune femme la faisant virer rouge pivoine, et gratta du bout de l'ongle le débardeur taché.

-Mmmmoui, fit-il. Ça devrait partir assez facilement. Mettez un peu de lessive directement dessus pour être sûre. Au revoir my lady. ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! rugit Sakura. Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti.

Tenten l'accompagna dans les toilettes et l'aida à nettoyer son sac ( le débardeur ça ne faisait rien, ça donnait un effet encore plus négligé) pendant qu'elle s'essuyait le décolleté.

Elle suffoquait littéralement.

-Non mais quel enfoiré de batârd ! Pour qui il se prend ! Il me dégoute ! Ça se dit homme d'Eglise mais ça reste un pervers !!!!! Je vais aller le démonter ! Il perd rien pour attendre ! Et sa peau laiteuse comme ça ! Il me donne des frissons partout ! Un pervers j'te dis ! Un vrai pervers !

Tenten toussotât.

-Hem, ça vaut ce que ça vaut dit-elle en sortant des toilettes, mais le docteur Sai est à mon avis tout sauf un pervers… On dit qu'il est devenu diacre à la mort de sa toute jeune fiancée… Et il parait que depuis il n'a jamais regardé une autre femme… Je pense que vous avez peut-être mal interprété sa réaction…

Elle referma la porte des toilettes, laissant Sakura les bras pantelants.

Voilààààààà !!!! Pas mal de nouveaux persos !

Sakura en punk… raaaaah ! J'suis encore trop fière de moi ! Bon en même temps avec ses cheveux roses, difficile de la faire passer pour autre chose dans le monde contemporain !^^

Cachon t'as vu ? t'as vu ? t'as vu ? Rien que pour toi j'ai enlevé le premier i de Neji… Mais alors c'est vraiment juste pour toi (déjà parce que mine de rien c'est fatiguant de guetter le moindre Neiji du texte !) parce que moi je préfère avec vu que je le prononce…^^ mais bon, pas grave ! Sinon j'aime bien quand tu dis que tu n'aimes pas l'inceste… Je crois pas que beaucoup de monde trouve ça cool ! :D Moi c'est juste que je trouve pas qu'ils aient des rapports de cousins, mais bon après ça n'engage que moi ! merci en tout cas !

Canhaan, autant que tu le saches, tu es désormais sur le glorieux podium de fan préféré, et ce rien que parce que tu m'as appelée Kami-sama !!!!!! Ça c'est la classe !^^ merci beaucoup ! Pour le neji/tenten, dans ma grande bonté je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! :D

Sugar merci pour tes encouragements !!!

J'espère n'avoir déçue personne dans ce chapitre ! A la prochaine !

Reviews pleeeeeaaase ! =)


	4. Mais que diable se passetil?

Je déteste avoir à le redire, ça ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie : les personnages ne sont pas à moi… ouuuuuuuiiiiin !!!!!

NB : un diacre peut se marier à la différence des prêtres (je sais, je vous spoil un peu l'histoire mais après vous allez me prendre pour une perverse ce qui n'est qu'à moitié (aux trois quarts) vrai !).

Enjoy !

* * *

Le lendemain matin se passa bien globalement. Hinata et Neiji avait beaucoup parlé, de lui principalement, elle n'abordant jamais sa vie,…

Il avait même réussi à la faire rire ! Le gamin de Lady Kurenai le soulait tellement avec ses « on joue ? on joue ? on fait quelque chose ? on joue à quoi ? j'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie !!! on joue ? on joue ? » qu'il avait fini par lui raconter une histoire d'horreur avec force grimaces et voix effrayantes et avait terminé en le poursuivant partout dans le parc comme un monstre l'aurait fait sous les rires d'Hinata. Le petit était à la fois mort de rire et terrorisé, il s'endormit comme une masse devant la télé quand tout fut finit.

Neiji était épuisé lui aussi mais content du résultat et d'avoir fait rire sa cousine. Elle avait un rire tellement frais et communicatif, il eut l'impression d'avoir accompli la plus belle chose depuis son arrivée.

Malheureusement ça ne dura pas…

Après qu'ils eurent couché l'enfant, ils s'affalèrent dans un canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, pouffant encore, une tasse de thé à la main.

Neiji était heureux de cette matinée, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de progrès avec la nouvelle Hinata. Il observa son doux profil et, saisit d'une impulsion, mis sa main sur sa nuque et s'avança vers elle dans le but de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Le résultat n'aurait pas pu être pire ! En sentant la pression de sa main sur sa nuque Hinata avait sursauté, renversant le liquide brulant partout sur elle ! Elle se leva brusquement, plus pâle que la mort et tremblant de tous ses membres, ne semblant pas sentir la brulure du thé.

-P… Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente l'air complètement paniqué.

-Je voulais vous faire une bise !... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ?!

Hinata gémit en s'enfonçant les doigts dans sa chevelure et s'enfuit en courant laissant un Neiji assis complètement interdit…

*

Il avait tourné en rond toute la journée. Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Quand il voulait savoir quelque chose il avait l'habitude qu'on lui réponde. Là il avait posé des centaines de questions et à chaque fois il avait eu droit à ce foutu secouage de tête ! Et voilà le résultat !

En revoyant le visage pétrifié d'Hinata, Neiji arracha violemment une bouchée de son sandwich.

En plus de ce sentiment d'être le seul à ignorer une donnée fondamentale, il ressentait comme un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il se disait que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette panique chez elle, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où ce pincement venait, ce qui ajoutait à sa colère.

Dans l'après-midi il essaya de parler à sa cousine à travers la porte mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un silence obstiné. Il tenta alors de regarder par sa fenêtre et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui arracha le cœur.

Prostrée dans un coin de sa petite chambre, les bras entourant ses genoux, Hinata tremblait encore et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés, les joues humides, et murmurant quelque chose.

Neiji avait été formé à lire sur les lèvres. Tentant de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait, il se concentra et déchiffra :

« Ça n'arrivera plus… il ne te touchera plus… plus jamais… Neiji… plus jamais… »

Neiji se recula, horrifié de découvrir qu'il inspirait une telle répulsion à sa cousine, et s'enfuit en courant.

Il était 21h00 quand il arriva au York. Il avait couru tout le chemin au lieu de prendre la voiture de son oncle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Tenten parut soulagée de le voir finalement arriver, mais elle perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant le visage incroyablement tourmenté du brun.

Il s'assit au comptoir sans un mot et Tenten, après une seconde de réflexion vint lui dire :

-Ce soir, tu restes ici après la fermeture. Préviens ton oncle. On discutera.

Il hocha la tête et sorti son portable pour appeler son oncle qui, bien que surpris, ne posa pas de question et promis qu'il préviendrait Lady Kurenai.

*******

La nuit n'allait pas être riche en émotion que pour ces trois là…

Depuis trois jours Lady Sakura était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait mis sa main dans la figure de cinq types, ce qui même pour elle était beaucoup, elle avait démoli les motos de deux autres, rayé la voiture d'un autre et s'était même surprise à crever les pneus de la bicyclette d'un gamin qui avait rigolé en la voyant.

Ça ce n'était quand même pas très malin, elle savait très bien que les mioches sont stupides et se marrent pour un rien,… Elle n'aurait jamais du le prendre aussi personnellement !

Et puis il n'y avait pas que ca ! Son gel par exemple la faisait franchement chier ! C'était trop long tous les matins de se faire des coiffures sophistiquées comme celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de se faire avec sa bande de copains d'Oxford.

C'était génial de voir la peur sur le visage des passants quand elle arrivait avec toute sa bande de punks, l'Akatsuki. En toute honnêteté ils ne lui manquaient pas spécialement, ils étaient un peu fermés d'esprit et parfois franchement méchants, mais ils la faisaient marrer et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec les autres. Avant elle l'était…

Elle ne s'appesantît pas sur le passé, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait tourné la page. Maintenant elle se consacrait au futur.

« Et le futur pour le moment commence ici… » se dit-elle en s'observant dans la glace.

Elle avait besoin d'un défouloir et elle avait trouvé ce qui ferait très bien l'affaire : Prouver que TOUS les hommes sont des porcs, voire des monstres.

C'est dans ce but qu'elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres qui rendait sa bouche pulpeuse, avait retiré son anneau du nez, avait coiffé ses cheveux roses « normalement » (d'ailleurs, l'absence de gel pendant ces quelques jours les avait rendu beaucoup plus soyeux), avait revêtu un haut rouge dévoilant ses épaules et une bonne partie de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une jupe noire sur des bas couleurs chair. A la place de ses rangers elle opta pour ses converses en cuir noir.

Elle observa le résultat d'un air satisfait. Avec ses piercings, son khôl noir et ses mitaines en dentelle noire elle continuait d'avoir l'air punk mais était encore plus sensuelle que d'habitude.

Elle attrapa son casque et claqua la porte de son petit appartement.

« Docteur Sai, on va voir si vous êtes aussi pur d'esprit qu'on le dit. »

*

Sai avait allume la télé et venait de se couper une part de pizza lorsque quelqu'un sonna a la porte.

Sur le seuil se trouvait une jeune femme qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu quelque part.

-Bonsoir… fit-elle timidement, je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai cassé ma moto, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que j'utilise votre téléphone pour appeller le réparateur ?

-Bien sur que non ! répondit Sai en la faisant rentrer.

« Le coup de la panne est toujours sexy ! Maintenant à nous deux cher docteur »

*

Enfermée dans les toilettes Sakura se cognait la tête contre le mur.

Hallucinant ! Ca faisait une heure qu'elle était chez Sai (attendant soi-disant le mécanicien) et elle n'avait pas ouvert la moindre brèche ! Elle lui avait quand même collé ses seins sous les yeux en prétextant vouloir attraper son sac ! Il n'avait pas rosi et avait décalé sa tête pour mieux voir la télé !

Il n'avait pas non plus compris la plus évidente de ses allusions (« Je me sens tellement seule le soir dans mon lit… Je donnerais n'importe quoi ce soir pour pouvoir coller mon corps, ne serait-ce qu'à un complet étranger… » + pause langoureuse + petit soupir = « Vous devriez adopter un petit chien ! Il parait que ça remonte vraiment le moral ! ») !

Elle rebalança un grand coup de tête dans le carrelage du mur et lança à la porte un regard méchant en entendant :

-Heu… Vous allez bien ?

Furieuse d'avoir perdu son temps et sa fierté elle ramassa son sac et sortit.

-Je vais y aller ! Merci pour le téléphone, fit-elle une fois revenue dans le salon.

-Et le mécanicien ? Demanda Sai surpris.

-Je l'attendrai dehors, faut que je fume… en plus je trouverais surement un bar dans le coin.

-Un bar ouvert à cette heure-ci ça m'étonnerait. Enfin faites comme vous le sentez, je vous raccompagne…

En ouvrant la porte il ajouta :

-C'est quand même dommage, il y a La Liste de Schindler qui va commencer, et ce n'est pas le genre de film qui est plaisant à regarder seul… Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ?

Sakura hésitait, elle avait passé une soirée pourrie qui allait surement continuer de la même manière si elle partait, et puis elle avait toujours voulu voir ce film… Bof après tout elle pouvait toujours regarder la télé et faire comme si lui n'était pas la !

-Okay pour Schindler, fit-elle en se redirigeant vers le salon. Sai apporta du pop-corn qu'il s'était fait chauffer et le film commença.

Recroquevillée en position fœtale d'un coté du canapé orange, la tête sur l'accoudoir, Sakura vibra avec le film et était en pleurs à la fin. Elle avait essayé de se contrôler, mais tout lui avait échappé lors de la scène finale.

Lorsque le film fut fini Sai éteignit la télé et lui passa une boite de mouchoirs.

-Liam Neeson est vraiment un excellent acteur ! fit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, admis Sai, Bon bien sur il n'arrive pas au genou de James Stewart…

-Je connais ce nom…

-Vous connaissez ce nom ? reprit Sai incrédule. Mais c'est l'acteur que vous devriez connaitre ! Attendez, fit-il en cherchant parmi ses DVD, regardez ça un soir où vous n'êtes ni déprimée, ni de très bonne humeur !

Elle prit le DVD et lut :

-La Vie est Belle ? Ce n'est pas celui que je connais avec Roberto Begnini…

-Très bon film également, mais celui-ci est excellent, c'est un grand classique.

-Comme L'Etrange Noël de M. Jack ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ca ne me dit rien…

-Là c'est à moi d'être choquée ! dit-elle en se moquant.

Puis elle étouffa un bâillement, réalisant qu'elle était morte de fatigue.

-Vous devriez dormir ici, dit Sai.

Avec un autre Sakura aurait sauté sur ses pieds, mais il lui avait suffisamment prouvé qu'il n'avait jamais la moindre pensée déplacée, et puis elle se sentait bien dans cette petite maison, tellement plus confortable que son mini-appartement qu'elle avait pris pour être indépendante.

-OK mais je reste là ! J'suis trop bien ! fit-elle en se recroquevillant encore plus.

-Très bien, répondis Sai en mettant un plaid sur elle pour la couvrir.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Voilà ! Pas de nouveaux personnages, mais l'histoire se met doucement en place…

Vous en pensez quoi ????????? (sueur, sueur en attendant les réponses…)

Etant une grande amatrice de films, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser quelques-uns de mes films préférés dans l'histoire ! hope you don't mind !

Désolée chachon, c'était vraiment trop long de tout relire pour enlever les « i » et puis mine de rien ça me perturbe ! Etant donné que je prononce « neydji », je peux pas enlever le i, ça me donne des sueurs froides ! :D J'espère quand même que ça te gène pas trop !

Canhaan, contente que tu aies aimé !!! Je me suis bien amusée sur la phrase de reconnaissance, j'avoue !

A la semaine prochaine !!

(Comme vous devez vous en douter, je fais mes petits yeux de cocker abandonné pour avoir des reviews… !^^)


	5. Il vaut mieux que tu t'asseye

Persos pas à moi ! Et croyez bien que je le regrette… T_T

Après un chapitre précédent assez court, je pense que celui-là va vous plaire !

Sinon je suis plutôt contente, car moi qui me pensais en panne sèche d'inspiration, voilà que mon cerveau génial a pondu en pleine nuit une idée de fic qui, si je me débrouille bien, devrait être pas mal !

Mais retournons à nos ovins :

Enjoy !

* * *

Le lendemain matin une odeur de pain grillé vint lui chatouiller les narines, la réveillant de manière très agréable.

-Mwoooooooorning !… fit-elle en baillant, arrivant dans la cuisine où Sai lisait le journal, une tasse de café à la main.

-Good morning Lady Sakura. Asseyez-vous.

-J'pensais que vous ne vous souveniez pas de mon nom, ce qui est étrange vu que vous m'avez appelez par mon nom au York…

-Le York ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front. Je savais bien que je vous avais vu quelque part ! La fille au jus d'orange…

« Décidément, les femmes ne le marquent vraiment pas…» pensa-t-elle presque vexée.

-Pour répondre à votre question, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai de la mémoire par vague, et visiblement depuis hier soir c'est marée basse.

-Heheeeeeeaaaaaaaaaoooooo ! (_rire qui se termine par un bâillement phénoménal_)… La mémoire aléatoire ça ne doit pas être évident à gérer quand on est médecin !

-Je ne le suis que depuis un an, je sors juste d'une faculté de médecine en France, ce qui d'ailleurs explique le petit déjeuner français que vous voyez là, je ne peux pas changer mes habitudes.

Sakura respira un croissant et, méfiante mordit dedans. D'après les grands yeux qu'elle ouvrit et la rapidité à laquelle elle englouti le reste, Sai se douta qu'elle appréciait.

-Vous avez redoublé ? demanda-t-elle en se servant du café, sans se soucier du politiquement correct.

-J'ai changé de spécialité en cours de route, donc j'ai du refaire deux ans. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas la tête d'un jeune diplômé ? demanda-t-il réellement intrigué.

-Plus ou moins, c'est-à-dire que je vais entrer en dernière année, et vous êtes visiblement plus vieux que moi.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux… Et j'ignorais que vous faisiez médecine !

-Quatre ans quand même… Je suis en chirurgie.

-Seulement deux, j'avais deux ans d'avance… Vous devez être dans les meilleurs pour avoir pu choisir chirurgie.

-Vous faites plus vieux. Et vous, c'est quoi votre spécialité ?

-Je sais pas si je dois prendre ca pour un compliment… Je suis revenu vers généraliste.

-Vous le prenez comme vous voulez. Pourquoi revenu ?

-Vous, vous ne faites pas vos 24 ans. Je ne voulais pas être généraliste, mais finalement c'est ce qui m'attirait le plus.

-Je sais pas si c'est un compliment… Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

-C'en est un. Les généralistes n'ont pas la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent, on leur demande d'être spécialisés en tout et on leur colle un procès dès que la nature reprend ses droits.

-Merci. Alors pourquoi vous avez choisi cette voie ?

-De rien. Ça me plait d'aider les gens sur tous les fronts, de faire partie de leur quotidien, pas comme un ophtalmo qui prend ses rendez-vous sur trois mois et expédie ses clients en 5 minutes.

-Vous êtes bizarre. Alors avant vous aviez choisi quoi ?

-Je vais vous acheter un miroir. Je voulais être médecin légiste.

-Grossier personnage. Travailler dans une morgue ? Sérieusement ?

-A votre service. Patauger dans les organes d'une personne encore vivante ? Vraiment ?

Cette double conversation dura ainsi 10 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Sai regarde sa montre et dise :

-Pffouh ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre les gens a la porte, mais là…

-Pas de problème ! Je devrais trouver facilement un réparateur maintenant ! Merci pour le petit dej' ! Et pour le film ! Et pour le DVD ! Et pour le canapé cette nuit ! A bientôt !

Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une minute pour dire tout ça, ramasser ses affaires, adresser un grand sourire à Sai et claquer la porte.

Sai leva un sourcil en entendant aussitôt une moto démarrer, puis, se passant la main sur ses joues imberbes, se dit « Quelle étrange femme… »

Sakura, elle, sur sa moto, se contenta de penser « Décidemment, je prends toujours de super bonnes décisions ! »

************

_Retour à la veille au soir, au York._

Neiji avait fixé son verre plein toute la soirée. Il avait entendu la cloche du bar à 11h30 annonçant la fermeture prochaine du pub, avait vu tous les clients sortir peu à peu, avait entendu Lee supplier Tenten de passer le reste de la soirée avec lui puis râler en demandant pourquoi LUI il avait le droit de rester avec elle, il l'avait entendu ranger les verres et les tabourets, et l'avait écouté fermer la porte. A ce moment là seulement il releva la tête de son verre.

Tenten le regarda avec appréhension puis saisit un tabouret et s'assit de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à lui et d'un signe de tête l'encouragea à parler.

Il respira un grand coup puis lui raconta ce qui s'était passé chez la duchesse de Norfolk, puis ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre d'Hinata et enfin ce qu'il avait lu sur ses lèvres et la terrible découverte qu'il avait faite.

Puis il leva un regard interrogatif vers Tenten.

Celle-ci soupira et… secoua la tête.

Il crut qu'il allait envoyer valser son tabouret d'agacement, mais elle commença à parler.

-Mon Dieu je ne voulais vraiment pas être celle qui t'apprenne tout ça, dit-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre comme ça sans indice. Donc je suppose que je vais devoir t'expliquer pourquoi Hinata est retournée vivre chez son père, pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec toi, pourquoi Lady Sakura est entrée en rébellion avec le monde, pourquoi Lady Ino est devenue l'exact opposé de celle qu'elle était, pourq…

-Mais je m'en fiche d'elles ! la coupa-t-il, moi c'est ma cousine qui m'intéresse !

-Mais tout est lié ! s'exclama-t-elle, de même que l'absence de Sir Naruto et même la disparition de Lady Tsunade des réunions mondaines…

Neiji ne comprenait plus, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lier tous ces évènements ?...

-Comment vais-je commencer ?... s'interrogea Tenten tristement. Voilà comment étaient les choses quand tout était normal : Hinata était mariée et heureuse de l'être, elle était devenue la gardienne des terres de la duchesse Tsunade sur la recommandation de sa fille Ino qui était à l'époque très bonne amie avec Hinata. Ino et Sakura étaient comme tu dois te souvenir d'elles… Sakura venait de se découvrir une passion pour la médecine et avait réussit l'entrée à Oxford, et Ino,… eh bien elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par les garçons que par les études ! D'ailleurs sa proie du moment était le meilleur ami de son frère, Uchiha Sasuke, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui…

Neiji hocha la tête. C'est comme ça qu'il se souvenait de ces personnes. Comme ça que la vie aurait du être.

-Et puis Hinata et son mari ont entamé une procédure de divorce, ce qui a attristé tout le monde, à part Naruto qui était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps… C'est qu'elle était devenue une vraie beauté ta cousine ! Ajouté à sa douceur naturelle…

Intérieurement Neiji sourit. Quand il l'avait quitté, c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle plus tard.

-Enfin bon, ce divorce l'a plutôt secouée et fragilisée. Malgré tout elle a continué à vivre dans son ancienne maison, ne souhaitant pas se reposer sur son père à nouveau.

Elle s'arrêta et pris une profonde inspiration. Neiji sut qu'elle allait arriver à l'instant clé de son histoire.

-C'est dans ces jours-ci que Ino arriva enfin à décrocher un rendez-vous avec Sasuke.

C'était la dernière chose que Neiji s'attendait à entendre à ce moment là ! Mais il la laissa continuer.

-Tu te souviens comment était Ino n'est-ce pas ?... Elle avait toujours eu tous les hommes à ses pieds. Elle avait donc du mal à avaler que Sasuke l'ait fait attendre autant. Elle a donc décidé de jouer un peu avec lui…

Elle déglutit difficilement.

-Le soir du rendez-vous elle demanda à Hinata comme faveur de dire à Sasuke quand il arriverait par chez elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir pour le moment finalement. Hinata n'approuvait pas ce comportement bien sûr, mais elle accepta pour lui rendre service. Donc quand il arriva, pour faire passer la chose plus en douceur elle le fit rentrer chez elle et lui répéta ce qu'Ino lui avait dit de dire…

Elle s'arrêta, ayant visiblement du mal à continuer. Il l'encouragea d'un « Et… ?»

Sans le regarder dans les yeux elle dit :

-Tu sais comme toutes les filles sont persuadées de pouvoir convertir n'importe quel «bad boy» en gentil garçon ?... Qu'ils ont tous un bon fond… Eh bien… en l'occurrence Sasuke s'est avéré être juste foncièrement mauvais… et il n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on se moque de lui…

Neiji la fixait, ne voulant pas comprendre. Elle finit par lever la tête et, les yeux embués par les larmes, elle échappa :

-Oh Neiji ! Ce salopard s'est vengé sur Hinata !... Elle a vécu un vrai cauchemar !

* * *

…

(_Ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes histoire de laisser la chute faire son effet_…)

Je sais j'aime le drame…

Voilà, vous avez LA raison… J'aurais peut-être dû redire que je n'aimais pas Sasuke…

Quant à Sakura et Sai, je me suis bien amusé avec cette scène ! (ps : Si il y a des enfants d'ophtalmo, no offens !^^)

Chachon j'espère que tu vas pouvoir dormir maintenant ! :D

Vous en pensez quoi ???????????


	6. Enfin des explications

Perso pas à moi, gna gna gna…

Chapitre rapide, mais bourré de toutes les explications ou presque dont vous reviez !!!

Ps : XxPtirhinoxX je kiffe ton pseudo !!! :D

Reviews reviews please !! (même si c'est trois mots genre « ouah trop bien ! » ou « punaise quelle daube ! »)

Il faisait nuit. Les quelques voitures qui passaient devant le York s'étonnaient de voir encore un peu de lumière à travers les fenêtres du pub.

A l'intérieur une chape de plomb semblait s'être abattue. Une jeune femme se séchait les yeux d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle se triturait les cheveux. Face à elle, un homme, plus pâle que la mort, la fixait sans la voir. Le silence dura un quart d'heure. Puis la jeune femme se leva et attrapa une bouteille de vodka et deux shooters derrière le comptoir. Elle remplit les deux verres à ras bord, avala le sien cul-sec et fit d'une voix douce :

-Neiji ?...

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller mais son expression ne changea pas. Continuant de regarder droit devant lui il leva la main, attrapa la bouteille que Tenten avait imprudemment laissé sur le bar, et commença à boire au goulot. Une gorgée, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq, puis six…

-Neiji arrête ! s'exclama Tenten en lui arrachant la bouteille l'air sévère.

Neiji ne réagis pas. Il resta la tête baissée pendant une minute, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux son regard était froid et dur, son visage crispé. Tenten le regarda et eut réellement peur. Elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là.

Il finit par se lever et sortit en claquant la porte.

Elle se précipita à sa poursuite et se plaça devant lui les bras écartés.

-Tu ne peux pas aller la voir maintenant ! lui cria-t-elle.

Il l'écarta d'un bras avec une force phénoménale.

Elle courut et le rattrapa par le bras tentant de le retenir.

-Tu vas l'effrayer ! Elle ne doit pas apprendre que tu sais de cette manière !

Il se dégagea et partit en courant.

-Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit une minute puis décida qu'à ce moment là il n'y avait surement qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider et elle courut vers son pick-up, démarrant en trombe, et se dirigea vers l'Albany Hôtel à l'entrée de Gloucester.

*

Lorsque Lee ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il sourit largement.

-My lady ! Je savais que vous viendriez me rejoindre !... attendez… est-ce que tout va bien ? fit-il en la voyant échevelée et visiblement paniquée.

-Je vous expliquerai dans la voiture ! Neiji a besoin d'aide et je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule ! Venez avec moi !

-Tout de suite. Répondis Lee l'air grave.

Il saisit sa veste verte et se précipita vers la voiture à la suite de Tenten.

Dans la voiture tout en roulant elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation, sans s'encombrer des détails. A son grand soulagement, Lee comprenait la gravité de la situation, ne posait pas de questions et surtout ne fit aucune blague déplacée.

Ils finirent par rattraper Neiji qui avait finit par ralentir le rythme. Tenten le contourna et gara la voiture devant lui sur le bas côté. Lee avait sauté de la voiture dès qu'elle avait ralenti.

-Hey dude, fit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, ça te dirait pas de nous accompagner plutôt que de faire la bêtise de ta vie ?

Neiji se dégagea violemment et, après avoir jeter un regard hargneux à Lee, se mit à courir.

Lee courut à sa suite et lui reposa la main sur l'épaule. Cette fois-ci Neiji, agacé, se retourna brusquement et lui envoya un coup de poing fulgurant.

Tenten allait crier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Lee avait évité le poing facilement.

Ce dernier para aisément tous les coups pourtant très adroits de Neiji, de même que Neiji parait facilement les siens. Ils enchaînèrent des coups de karaté, jujitsu, boxe anglaise et thaï. Neiji mettait une violence incroyable dans ses coups, comme déchaînant sa colère sur Lee, qui semblait l'avoir compris et ne faisait rien pour essayer de mettre un terme à la bagarre.

Cette bagarre devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus impressionnante pour Tenten qui crut halluciner lorsque Neiji sauta à un mètre du sol tout en tournant sur lui-même de manière à envoyer un coup de pied puissant dans la tête de Lee, et fut certaine de rêver lorsque pour éviter ce coup de pied Lee se cambra à 90°, lança ses bras en arrière , se retrouvant à faire le pont qu'il finit en lançant se jambes en l'air (donnant ainsi un fort coup de pied dans le menton de Neiji) pour finalement achever un spectaculaire saut périlleux arrière.

Ils continuèrent de se battre ainsi sur la route pendant une demi-heure, éclairés seulement par les phares du pick-up. Ils ressentaient tous deux la fatigue se répandre dans leurs muscles…

Finalement, Neiji tomba à quatre pattes, épuisé et écœuré par l'alcool.

Lee passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le soutint ainsi jusqu'à la voiture où, avec l'aide de Tenten, il l'installa entre eux deux sur la banquette avant.

Doucement ils roulèrent ainsi jusqu'au York, ils montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Tenten et les deux hommes s'assirent sur le lit tandis que Tenten allait chercher sa trousse à pharmacie.

Elle comptait les aider à se soigner mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Chacun déchirait la gaze à l'aide de ses dents, ils se faisaient eux-mêmes leurs bandages, s'observaient les pupilles à l'aide d'un miroir pour détecter une éventuelle commotion…

Tenten était presque vexée de n'avoir rien à faire, mais elle décida qu'il était quand même temps d'intervenir lorsque Neiji chercha à se désinfecter une plaie qu'il avait dans le dos et qu'il en mit partout sauf sur la blessure. De même elle arracha le fil et l'aiguille des mains de Lee qui envisageait de se recoudre lui-même le menton.

-Mais on peut le faire ! protestèrent-ils.

-Vous n'êtes sur un champ de bataille ou je ne sais où ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quand on a quelqu'un qui peut aider on utilise cette aide !

Les deux agents haussèrent les épaules et la laissèrent finir de les soigner.

Alors qu'elle était partie ranger la trousse, Neiji dit d'un ton maussade :

-Tu es définitivement de la Cellule…

-Te fais pas d'idée ! répondis Lee avec un grand sourire. Jamais j'aurais pu te battre si t'avais pas bu la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka avant et que tu ne venais pas d'apprendre d'aussi horribles nouvelles !

Cette remarque aurait pu faire sourire Neiji, mais au souvenir de la révélation de Tenten son visage se ferma à nouveau.

Tenten, derrière la porte, se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle leur demanderait plus tard ce que c'était que cette « cellule ».

********

La tête entre ses mains, Neiji écoutait Tenten lui raconter la suite de l'histoire.

-On ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'il lui a fait subir cette nuit la. C'est son ex-mari qui l'a trouvé le lendemain matin dans une maison dévastée. Il a prévenu son père, puis Lady Tsunade qui a finit par le dire à ses enfants. Là encore, je ne sais pas avec exactitude comment Ino a réagi sur le moment. En revanche, Naruto est venu ici dans la soirée et a bu comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. C'est la seule fois où j'ai mis mes clients dehors… Je suis restée seule avec lui et il a finit par tout me dire entre deux sanglots. Inutile de te dire que je me suis soulée avec lui ce soir là. Le matin je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital où elle se trouvait. Le soir même il avait fait ses valises et était parti sans dire un mot ni à sa mère, ni à sa sœur. Son meilleur ami qui fait subir ses horribles choses à la femme qu'il aime… C'était trop pour lui… Il voulait repartir de zéro je suppose. Quoiqu'il en soit sa famille et ses amis sont sans nouvelles de lui depuis deux ans.

Lee, appuyé contre la porte les bras croises émit un petit sifflement.

Tenten reprit :

-En ce qui concerne Ino, comme je l'ai dit je ne sais rien de sa réaction immédiate. Ce que je sais c'est que deux jours plus tard elle était admise aux urgences de l'hôpital pour tentative de suicide.

Neiji releva la tête. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait payer à Ino le prix de sa coquetterie, mais visiblement elle s'en était chargée elle-même. Tenten confirma ses pensées en continuant :

-Depuis elle est retournée à l'hôpital trois fois. La première pour soigner sa dépression, la deuxième pour une nouvelle tentative de suicide et la troisième à nouveau pour dépression… Depuis elle a décidé de se consacrer à ses études de droit, et elle ne voit même plus les hommes. Quant à Lady Tsunade, qui avait déjà un fort penchant pour la boisson, elle a, à mon avis, complètement sombré dans l'alcoolisme en manquant de perdre ses deux enfants en si peu de temps. Depuis Ino et Shizune sa secrétaire s'occupent d'elle.

-Et cette punk, demanda Lee. Elle était comme ça avant ?

-Agressive oui répondit Tenten. Mais sinon c'était une fille sérieuse et propre sur elle.

-Quel rapport a-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

-Il n'y a rien de sûr, mais personnellement je me demande dans quelle mesure elle n'a pas soufflé à Ino l'idée de faire attendre Sasuke… Elle s'y connaissait aussi en garçons… Et puis elle n'a pas du supporter la réaction de sa meilleure amie…

-Pour en revenir à Hinata, reprit-elle après une légère pause, elle est sortie de l'hôpital au bout de deux semaines et est retournée vivre chez son père. Pendant trois mois elle n'est pas sortie de la maison. Et puis le temps a fait son œuvre et avec un petit coup de pouce de Mrs Temari, elle a recommencé à aller au polo club, où elle avait toujours adoré être. En revanche tout le monde s'est peu à peu rendu compte que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle… Irrémédiablement.

-C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Lee.

-Elle est devenue parfaitement incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit… Y compris ses amies… De plus, la proximité avec un homme lui est insupportable, et si l'un d'eux ne fait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, ça la tétanise. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas prendre personnellement son attitude à ton égard ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Neiji qui ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. J'irais même plus loin… ça m'a vraiment surprise de la voir marcher à cote de toi et te parler au polo club… Tu dois être un des seuls hommes qu'elle laisse approcher…

-Sasuke… souffla Neiji sans relever la tête.

-Il est en taule, répondis Tenten l'air mauvais. Tu te souviens que Lord Jiraya, le père de Sakura, faisait partie des services secrets de Sa Majesté… Il avait encore beaucoup de relations et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il mette la main sur cette ordure. Ça fait deux ans qu'il y est.

-Quelle prison ? fit-il en se levant.

-Euh… la Wandsworth Prison, répondit-elle surprise. Pourquoi ?

Neiji ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Lee le regarda puis poussa un soupir, montrant qu'il savait ce que Neiji allait faire, et s'écarta du chemin, le laissant sortir.

-Où va-t-il ? demanda Tenten

-Faire la seule chose qu'il se sent capable de faire pour aider sa cousine… répondit Lee, énigmatique.

Sans gêne il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une demi-tourte qu'il fit réchauffer et commença à manger sous l'œil inintéressé de Tenten qui réfléchissait à la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Neiji revint au bout d'un quart d'heure l'air sombre et adressa un regard entendu à Lee puis alla se coucher, sans se demander si les autres auraient un endroit où dormir.

Dans la cuisine Lee s'étira et dit :

-Bon ! Je pense qu'il va se tenir tranquille pour la nuit ! Je rentre dormir…

-Pas si vite ! Vous me devez quelques explications ! Et j'aimerais commencer par la bagarre de tout à l'heure où vous m'avez plus fait penser à des ninjas qu'à des agents de police, ce que vous êtes censés être !

Lee lui adressa le clin d'œil du siècle :

-Vous m'avez trouve sexy my lady ? Je vous ai impressionné n'est-ce pas ?! Je pourrais continuer à vous impressionner si vous ne savez pas où coucher ce soir vous savez…

-Dehors ! fit-elle.

Lee se mit à rire et en levant un pouce de winner il dit :

-Un jour vous serez aussi amoureuse de moi que moi de vous ! Vous verrez ! C'est une promesse que je me fais !

Et il s'en fut après un autre super clin d'œil, laissant Tenten hésiter entre le rire et la colère.


	7. Pause cinéphile

Hellow ! blabla persos pas à moi…

Bon un petit chapitre pour se remettre de nos émotions !

Génial a new reviewer !!!!! j'adore !!! , permet moi te dire que nous allons nous entendre entre rats de bibliothèque !^^ vraiment contente que ça te plaise !

Hey canhaan ! good to see you back !!!!! et t'aimes encore ma fic? Raaaaah! Trop heureuse!

Tous les jours je suis trop contente de voir que le nombre de mes lecteurs augmente!!!! Ça fait chaud au cœur ! :D les silencieux n'hésitez pas ! La touche reviews est juste en bas de la page ! ^^ pleeeeeaaaase !!!!! (Si vous ne commentez pas, au moins regardez les films dont je parle ils en valent la peine ! XD )

Enjoy my friends !!!

* * *

Neiji se réveilla le lendemain matin la bouche pâteuse et la tête bourdonnante, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal contenu du fait qu'il n'avait plus bu d'alcool depuis son entrée à Scotland Yard, il y a 4 ans. Mais ce ne fut pas la gueule de bois qui lui fut le plus insupportable ce matin là… Ce fut plutôt l'incommensurable tristesse qui s'abattit sur lui dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant les révélations de la veille.

Une demi-heure plus tard il était dehors.

Il marchait sans énergie vers la maison de son oncle, ressassant les mêmes idées.

« Tu étais tellement fier de toi ! Tu étais content de l'avoir rendu plus confiante, hein ?! Et voila le résultat de cette transformation que tu l'as forcé à faire ! Heureux ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi elle ?! Quelle horreur ! Hinata… Et tu ne l'as jamais appelé pour avoir de ses nouvelles ! J'aurais pu l'aider dès le départ si je m'étais intéressé un minimum à elle ! Tout ce qu'elle a subi … Bordel de putain de merde ! merde ! merde ! merde ! »

Une bile amère lui remonta dans la bouche et il se pencha pour vomir dans le fossé.

Essuyant les larmes acides qui lui montaient aux yeux Neiji se mit à courir.

*

Il arriva à la maison de son oncle au bout de 10 minutes de course. Doucement il entra, se rafraichit le visage et se dirigea, plein d'appréhension vers la chambre d'Hinata. Gentiment il frappa à la porte et mit toute la douceur dont il était capable dans un :

-Hinata ?... Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plait…

Il attendit une minute puis dit :

-Je vous promets de rester dans le coin opposé à vous…

Une autre minute s'écoula puis il entendit remuer à l'intérieur. La porte s'entrouvrit. Il attendit le temps nécessaire à ce qu'elle s'éloigne puis pénétra dans la chambre.

Hinata était assise en tailleur, emmitouflée dans un grand pull bleu marine portant l'inscription _Polo y Escaramusa Argentina. _Elle le regarda avec appréhension s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau. Il laissa son regard se balader sur les murs blancs et bleus de la chambre. A part quelques photos personnelles au dessus du bureau les murs étaient décorés de photographies magnifiques représentant des déserts, de sublimes couchers de soleil et des scènes de vie. Mais c'est une des petites photos qui attira son regard, il s'agissait de lui et Hinata à 13 ans. L'un à côté de l'autre, elle les cheveux coupés au carré, un manteau beige fermé jusqu'au cou, n'osant pas esquisser un vrai sourire, et lui, les cheveux déjà longs attachés en couette basse ayant l'air passablement agacé par cette photo. Neiji réprima un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Hinata qui rougit.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant cinq minutes. Puis Neiji, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation, pris la photo dans ses mains et demanda :

-Vous vous souvenez à quelle occasion cette photo a été prise ?

Hinata hocha la tête.

Il reprit :

-Pour l'anniversaire d'oncle Hiashi… Et si je me souviens bien si je tire cette tête c'est parce que le photographe avait dit « Allez les filles ! Faites moi un sourire ! »

Hinata sourit.

-Ça… ça t'avait énervé pour la journée. Si on ajoute à ça tes chaussures…

-Oooooh oui ! Exact ! L'autre crétin de Naruto m'avait piqué mes chaussures et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les balancer dans la rivière ! Sans raison !

-Tu… tu… lui avais quand même dit qu'on pourrait loger dix fois son cerveau dans le crâne d'un oiseau-mouche…

-J'avais déjà énormément d'esprit on dirait…

-Tu avais vraiment failli le tuer après ça…

-Ces chaussures étaient trop belles.

Ils sourirent tous les deux puis le regard de Neiji fut attiré par un petit rouleau de gaze et un tube de pommade qui trainaient au pied du lit.

Il lui fallut trente secondes pour associer le souvenir du thé brulant se renversant sur elle et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Vous étiez en train de vous soigner ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la gaze et la pommade.

Hinata acquiesça en rougissant.

Neiji ouvrit la bouche et tandis la main puis s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous aider… Mais ça ne me dérange pas de sortir si vous préférez.

Il garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une minute il l'entende bouger, attraper les objets et s'asseoir sur le bout du lit.

Il l'observa relever la manche de son pull, dévoilant un bandage déjà vieux d'un jour.

-Je… Je… je veux te f… te faire confiance… Vraiment… dit-elle en devenant plus rouge qu'un homard cuit.

Neiji hocha la tête et tout doucement pris son poignet et commença à défaire le bandage.

Hinata tentait de contrôler sa crispation en gardant les yeux fermés tandis que son cousin commençait à étaler la pommade. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux fut à la limite de s'évanouir en s'apercevant que le visage de son cousin se trouvait très proche du sien. Mais elle se calma en réalisant qu'il ne la regardait absolument pas, seulement concentré sur l'exécution du bandage. Lorsque tout fut finit il se recula et la laissa se repositionner au milieu du lit.

Ils se remirent à parler de tout et de rien et Neiji constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient assez rapidement revenu au stade où ils en étaient avant l'incident de la bise et du thé.

Ils firent même un très grand pas en avant lorsque, le lendemain, elle accepta de monter à ses côtés dans la voiture de son père que Neiji conduisit jusqu'au polo club. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait accepté d'être seule avec lui dans un espace clos. Elle faisait vraiment de gros efforts pour lui faire confiance et cela le remplissait de joie.

Dans la voiture elle essaya même avec difficulté de s'excuser pour son comportement mais il l'arrêta tout de suite d'un geste et avec un sourire il lança la conversation sur le polo, sujet qu'il savait lui plaisait énormément.

En arrivant ils furent accueillis par Mrs Temari qui semblait surexcitée. Devant le regard interrogateur de Neiji Hinata expliqua à voix basse :

-Le week-end prochain il y a le match de polo pour la fondation Pro-Alvear, une organisation caritative argentine. C'est un très grand évènement qui regroupe le gratin de la société londonienne et des alentours… L'une des équipes viendra de notre polo club, et l'autre viendra du polo club de Baccarat qui se trouve de l'autre côté de Cheltenham…

-Et alors ? Ils sont forts ?

-On peut les battre…

-Dis plutôt qu'on DOIT les battre ! intervint Mrs Temari qui avait surpris leur conversation.

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-D'abord pour une question d'honneur et de renommée de notre club, et ensuite parce que je dois faire rendre gorge à quelqu'un de là bas ! fit-elle hargneuse.

-C'est surtout pour cette dernière raison qu'elle veut gagner… dit Hinata en la voyant s'éloigner. Elle ne supporte pas le propriétaire de Baccarat, Mr. Nara Shikamaru… Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais ce qu'on sait c'est que si on perd elle va à nouveau entrer dans une colère noire comme l'année dernière…

-Vous aviez perdu ?

-A 5 points près. Confirma-t-elle.

-Vous, vous allez jouer ?

-Non, c'est un match masculin… Mais j'y serais.

Elle hésita une minute, rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et finis par de mander :

-T… tu… tu v…voudras venir ?

-Si je peux ce sera avec plaisir, je n'ai jamais assisté à un match de polo…

-D… dans ce cas je… je demanderai à Mrs Temari de te fournir une invitation…

***********

Affalée sur son canapé Sakura éteignis sa télé.

« Fais chier j'ai plus de mouchoirs ! »

Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle se sentait complètement déshydratée !

Malgré tout elle avait décidé de nommer ce film « meilleur film du monde, de l'univers, de l'infini et au-delà ».

_It's A Wonderful Life_… Sublime! Au début elle avait cru qu'elle finirait en se tirant une balle dans la tête tellement il devenait dramatique et déprimant, mais quelle fin !!!!!

Sai avait vraiment raison ! Elle lui dirait la prochaine fois.

« Hold on !... _La prochaine fois_ ???? Depuis quand j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller voir un mec deux fois de suite ?? »

-De toutes façons faut bien que je lui rende son DVD … fit-elle en haussant les épaules sans écouter la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle était plutôt contente d'avoir cette excuse.

C'est donc le lendemain après-midi, vêtue de son habituelle jupe kilt mais avec à nouveau ses converses et ses cheveux lissés, qu'elle enfourcha sa moto et se rendit pour la deuxième fois de la semaine chez le Dr. Sai.

-Oh, welcome back Mr. Stewart, dit Sai au DVD qui s'était collé devant son nez alors qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir la porte.

Il prit le DVD et découvrit le visage de la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière.

-Oh, c'est vous Lady Sakura ? dit-il, réellement surpris.

-Ben oui… vous pensiez que c'était vraiment James Stewart ? Je réitère ce que je vous avais dit : vous êtes bizarre.

-Et vous vous êtes vraiment très drôle. C'est juste que je ne me souvenais plus à qui je l'avais prêté…

-Ça me fait chaud au cœur de me sentir mémorable, ricana Sakura en pénétrant à la suite de Sai dans le salon.

-Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? demanda Sai en amenant deux verres et une bouteille de jus d'orange.

-Vous n'avez rien d'un peu plus fort ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le jus d'orange d'un air incrédule.

-Non. Alors ? Ce film, vous en êtes contente ?

-Non. J'ai finis avec des yeux de souriceau atteint de conjonctivite.

-Et ?

Sakura reposa son verre de jus d'orange, souffla, puis finit par lui adresser un grand sourire et s'exclama :

-J'ai adoré bien sûr ! Oh mon Dieu, quel film ! Quel cri d'espoir ! Et quel acteur !

-Il joue superbement n'est-ce pas ?

-Je parlais de son physique, répondit-elle taquine.

-Bon et bien je suis vraiment ravi que ça vous ait plu.

-Pour vous remercier je vous ai amené… L'Etrange Noël de M. Jack ! fit-elle en le brandissant hors de son sac.

Sai regarda le DVD dubitatif.

-C'est… un dessin animé.

-Et depuis quand 26 ans c'est trop vieux pour regarder des dessins animés ? demanda Sakura en haussant les sourcils.

-Selon moi, c'est trop vieux.

-Bullshit ! D'ailleurs il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier un bon dessin animé. Vous me promettez que vous le regarderez ?

-Mmmoui…

-Vous ne savez pas mentir. Vous avez des clients dans les deux prochaines heures ?

-Si je vous dis que c'est mon jour de congé vous allez me forcer à le regarder maintenant n'est-ce pas ?...

-Effectivement, confirma Sakura en allant mettre le DVD dans le lecteur.

*

-Alors ?

-Hmph !...

-C'est pas une réponse.

-Musique géniale, couleurs incroyables, scénario superbement original, humour piquant… Mais de là à dire que j'ai apprécié…

-Hypocrite ! Donc vous avez aimé un dessin animé pour enfant… Intéressant ! s'exclama Sakura vicieuse.

-Je reconnais que vous avez eu raison de me forcer la main.

-Tim Burton est un génie !

-J'avoue ne pas bien le connaitre… Ce qui me donne une idée… Que j'hésite à vous soumettre…

-…

-Le mardi c'est donc mon jour de repos. Ma famille vit loin, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire normalement. Si ça vous dit, pourquoi ne pas se faire une séance cinéphile hebdomadaire ?

Sakura n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, elle avait à nouveau passé un excellent moment, tranquille, en compagnie de quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait rire et en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. De plus l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux films l'enchantait.

-A une condition, fit-elle toute fois.

Sai leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Notre relation doit devenir moins formelle, et plus proche de l'amitié ! Entre autres ça veut dire qu'on oublie le « Lady Sakura » !

-Ça me va. Quoi ? fit-il en voyant que Sakura le fixait les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vraiment étrange… Ton visage ne change jamais d'expression… Déjà la dernière fois ça m'avait étonné…

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu ne saches pas que ça ne se fait pas de détailler les gens comme ça.

Sakura sourit.

-Désolée ! Bon donc on dit que la semaine prochaine j'amène un film, comme ça t'en verras un nouveau et tu me montreras un des tiens, ça te va ?

-Parfaitement.

-Ok, bon ben je vais y aller, on se revoit la semaine prochaine ! D'ici là essaye de pas m'oublier !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un moyen mnémotechnique.

-C'est quoi ?

Sai ne répondis pas et la laissa sortir. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et démarra sa moto.


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

Persos pas à moi je sais, j'allais pas les voler ! grmbleumeuh…

Loooooong chapitre pour remercier mes lecteurs qui n'ont jamais été aussi nombreux ! Bon du coup je vais tirer les oreilles de certains qui ne laissent aucune review ! please ! C'est pour savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, pour de futurs fics ! siouplaaaait…

Sinon, enjoy !!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

-C'est ainsi que Rock Lee, homme d'exception et adoration des femmes, devint sourd en ce tranquille mercredi soir, déclara Lee, d'un air philosophe, un doigt dans l'oreille. Sérieusement my lady, vous avez la voix à la fois la plus stridente et la plus puissante que je connaisse…

-Shut up Lee. Désolée d'avoir crié, mais franchement Neiji, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point les matchs de polo sont des évènements sélects ?! Et toi tu te ramènes et tu nous sors l'air de rien que tu vas assister à la crème de ces matchs et que si ça nous dit on peut t'accompagner !

-Ça vous dit alors ? demanda Neiji toujours pas concerné.

-A ton avis ? fit Tenten se saisissant du carton d'invitation.

*

-NON NON ET NON !!!... J'en ai rien à foutre ! … Oui et ? … Elle est minable ton excuse ! MINABLE ! … Mais si c'est si important, pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même ?! … Ouais TU PARLES ! … Je te dis que … OH MAIS MERDE A LA FIN !!!! J'AI DIT NON !

Le portable vola à travers la pièce et se brisa en frappant le mur. Sakura, rouge de colère, hurla puis balança son poing sur la table basse dont l'un des pieds se brisa sous la puissance du coup. Les conversations avec son père se terminaient généralement de cette façon.

*

Toc toc.

-Lady Ino, puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Une femme brune en tailleur mauve entra dans la grande chambre d'Ino et ne fut pas surprise de trouver celle-ci en confortable pyjama, assise à son bureau et plongée dans l'étude d'un pavé.

-Hmm. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je viens vous voir…

Ino releva la tête et d'un haussement de sourcil indiqua qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Le match de polo… L'évènement annuel organisé par le marquis de Cornwall… dit la femme en essayant de rafraichir les souvenirs de la fille de la duchesse.

-Ah oui, répondit Ino avant de laisser sa tête cogner violement le bureau de chêne.

Elle resta dans cette position une minute avant de se relever, le front tout rouge et les lunettes de travers, et de tourner un regard implorant vers la femme.

-Shizune, pleeeeeease!... Ne me faites pas y aller! Je vous en supplie!

-Vous savez bien que je ne peux vous obliger à rien my Lady, je vous le rappelle juste… Nous venons de recevoir l'invitation, et vous êtes la fille de la Duchesse… Vous serez l'invité d'honneur,… à défaut de votre mère… ajouta Shizune après quelques secondes.

Ino souffla et, d'un air suppliant demanda :

-Elle ne peut VRAIMENT pas y aller ?

Shizune secoua la tête tristement.

-Elle avait réussi à dissimuler une bouteille de gin dans son traversin, elle l'a vidé dans la nuit… Je suis désolée…

Ino leva les yeux au ciel, souffla une nouvelle fois, ferma le pavé qu'elle lisait et qui s'avéra être le code pénal du Mexique et se frappa la tête avec. Shizune sut qu'elle irait représenter sa mère ce week-end et sortit sur la pointe des pieds, la laissant fixer le plafond d'un air désespéré.

* * *

La veille du match de polo, le vendredi, tous les invités se préparaient, choisissaient leurs tenues,… Enfin presque tous…

Plus punk que jamais avec ses cheveux roses en piques, ses bracelets de force les plus pointus, ses collants les plus déchirés, ses vieilles Dr. Martins, et ses yeux verts et ses lèvres maquillés de noir à l'excès, Sakura écoutait Rammestein sur son iPod adossée à un arbre. Les yeux fermés, elle tentait d'oublier les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son ancien univers, celui qu'elle avait abandonné deux ans auparavant et que son père venait de lui rebalancer en pleine figure en lui parlant de ce polo.

Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Elle sentait que cet abruti lui cachait son soleil de fin d'après-midi. Sans se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux elle adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur de sa main gantée de cuir noir à l'importun, agrémenté d'un « fuck off ! » bien senti.

Et voila que ce connard, non seulement ne bougeait pas mais lui adressait la parole. D'un ton menaçant elle dit :

-Tu comprends pas l'anglais Ducon ? Bouge de là troudu…

L'insulte lui resta en travers de sa gorge et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'ouvrant les yeux, elle constata que Sai se tenait au dessus d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, la regardant d'un air curieux.

-Ah… C'est toi… Désolée… dit-elle, embarrassée.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais je me demandais ce que tu faisais là… Ce n'est pas un quartier très sûr tu sais…

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, l'endroit n'était pas des plus plaisants. De grands bâtiments noirs s'élevaient autour de ce qui avait du être un entrepôt, et la seule vue qu'elle avait, de là où elle se trouvait, c'était les silhouettes fantomatiques de trois grues. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle était venu faire dans un endroit pareil, sous l'arbre planté au milieu d'un petit rond-point.

Après un haussement d'épaules elle se releva et en s'époussetant maugréa :

-Ben et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

-C'est plus court de chez moi pour accéder aux halles. Ce n'est pas la même chose que de s'asseoir volontairement dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Cheltenham…

-En même temps tu m'imagines dans un joli parc familial ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-Je t'imagine partout.

Alors que Sai ne se rendait pas compte du double sens que pouvait avoir ses paroles, le visage de Sakura vira couleur coquelicot.

Elle reprit en essayant de maîtriser sa voix :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour me vider la tête et je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, et de toutes manières, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on se risque à venir embêter… Tu peux me dire où on va là ? finit-elle par demander, se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait emboîté le pas sans faire attention.

-Je te l'ai dit, aux halles.

-Ah. Bon ben je te laisse, bonne soirée.

-Et toi, tu vas où si tu ne veux pas aller chez toi ?

-Je vais surement aller faire un tour au York, y a de la bonne musique. Allez à pl…

-Ratatouille… la coupa Sai.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu aimes ?

-Le film beaucoup, le plat encore plus… Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu envie de me faire une ratatouille toute la journée… Donc j'ai profité de ne pas travailler trop tard pour aller acheter des légumes… C'est pour ça que je vais aux halles. Ça te dirait de manger ça ce soir ?

Sakura le regarda. Il était en train de l'inviter à manger chez lui, sans qu'il soit prévu d'enrichir leur culture cinématographique. Il rompait leur accord alors qu'ils venaient à peine de le conclure, et le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air d'être lui-même surpris par sa proposition, comme si il l'avait fait à l'insu de son plein gré ! Ce type était vraiment marrant. Bizarre mais marrant.

Elle rajusta sa besace sur son épaule et repris sa marche à ses côtés.

Ils avancèrent ainsi en silence pendant cinq minutes puis Sakura s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Attends-moi deux secondes ! fit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans un pub.

Dans les toilettes Sakura se regarda dans le miroir dix secondes puis sortit un peigne et entrepris, à l'aide d'un peu d'eau, de défaire ses piques, ce qui fut loin d'être une chose facile. Elle retint ses cheveux roses en arrière avec un bandeau puis s'attela au visage. Elle ôta le noir de ses lèvres pour le remplacer par un marron foncé et retira la partie superflue de son ombre à paupière. Elle enleva l'anneau de son nez ainsi que quelques uns de ses piercings aux oreilles. Enfin, elle retira ses mitaines, ses ras-le-cou ainsi que ses collants qui lui conféraient son air punk/grunge.

Elle ressortit au bout de dix minutes. Sai leva un sourcil surpris puis repris sa marche.

Dans les halles, Sakura passa un des meilleurs moments qu'elle avait eu depuis bien longtemps. Ils se disputaient sur la maturité des légumes, avaient des coups de cœur pour des ingrédients qui n'avaient rien à voir (Sakura arrêta de respirer jusqu'à ce que Sai accepte d'acheter des crevettes et Sai, pour justifier un achat qu'il avait fait quand elle avait le dos tourné, maintint fermement que les litchis se mariaient parfaitement avec les poivrons), se racontaient des anecdotes de marchés qui leur revenaient en mémoire, sympathisaient avec les marchands ou discutaient avec les clients de Sai qu'ils rencontraient…

Ils ressortir les bras pleins de bonnes choses (pas forcément sur la liste originelle de Sai) puis firent un détour par l'appartement de Sakura. Ils avaient décidé qu'il serait plus simple qu'elle prenne son pyjama puisqu'elle allait sûrement dormir là bas.

Sakura tenta tant bien que mal de le faire rester sur le paillasson, mais il avança que puisqu'elle lui avait interdit d'acheter des rillettes françaises, elle lui devait bien de lui montrer son appartement.

Le fait est que le spectacle l'estomaqua. La pièce principale était dans un désordre innommable. Des bris de verre et de porcelaine jonchaient le sol, des Converses, Dr. Martins, et rangers avaient été jetées n'importe où, des assiettes à moitié vides trainaient sur le canapé et la table basse avait un pied cassé.

-Quelqu'un t'a cambriolé ou tu as organisé une bagarre générale ici ?

Sakura haussa les épaules et continua de rassembler ses affaires pour la nuit. Mais Sai ne comptait pas s'en tenir là.

-Sérieusement, dit-il, ce n'est vraiment pas sain ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, dimanche je viens faire une inspection, si tu n'as pas rangé, tu ne reposes plus un pied chez moi. Je ne veux pas de tes miasmes.

Sakura lâcha un juron mais hocha la tête, ce qui l'étonna elle-même.

Ils arrivèrent chez Sai en taxi un peu plus tard, et commencèrent tout de suite à déballer les légumes. Ils allaient commencer à cuisiner quand Sai mit un disque vinyle sur son lecteur et les voix d'un chœur allemand s'élevèrent.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux puis les ferma, écoutant le chant avec plaisir.

-La 9e symphonie de Beethoven… Magnifique !

Cette musique sublime la replongeait dans son enfance, dans le passé, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable, elle ne revoyait que les bons souvenirs…

-J'aurais cru que tu n'aimais que le métal… Dit Sai, agréablement surpris.

-J'ai toujours aimé la musique classique, c'est la seule qu'on peut vraiment qualifier d'Art. Le métal c'est plus mes copains d'Oxford qui aiment… Moi je m'adapte, ce qui est sûr c'est que ça empêche de réfléchir…

Sakura s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?? Elle était presque en train de renier ce qu'elle était ! Rouge, à la fois de honte, de colère et d'embarras, elle se saisit d'un couteau et commença à couper une courgette en rondelles.

Sai de son côté la regardait. Ça faisait trois fois en deux semaines que cette jeune femme venait passer la soirée chez lui… Deux fois ne lui avaient pas suffi, pas plus qu'un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, il en avait « redemandé » ce soir… Sa compagnie était agréable, elle était vivante et amusante, elle animait bien ses soirées d'ordinaire d'un ennui banal, et puis il avait l'impression que si il grattait doucement il découvrirait une personne bien différente…

Quoiqu'il en soit il n'aimait pas se poser de question, il allait laisser les choses suivre leur court.

Sur fond de musique classique ils s'attelèrent à la réalisation d'une grande ratatouille. En silence ils lavaient, épluchaient, coupaient, le tout avec une précision chirurgicale et une concentration qui, lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, les firent sourire.

Ils finirent par mettre le plat au four et, bien qu'ayant envie de regarder leur œuvre cuire, ils attrapèrent deux verres et une nouvelle bouteille de jus d'orange et allèrent s'affaler sur le canapé orange.

Ils étaient bientôt installés, un verre de jus d'orange à la main, dos à dos, les jambes étendues, les pieds sur leurs accoudoirs respectifs, arrière de crâne contre arrière de crâne.

Cette position plutôt familière ne les choqua pas le moins du monde et, au contraire, les aida à aborder des sujets un peu plus personnels que d'habitude.

Ce fut Sai qui ouvrit le feu.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ? Par peur de l'état pitoyable de ton appart – ce que je pourrais concevoir – ou pour une autre raison ?...

Sakura failli lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires comme à son habitude mais se retint. Elle avait envie de se confier… ça faisait longtemps qu'elle gardait trop de choses pour elle-même… Bien sûr il y avait certains évènements qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'épancher un peu…

-Si je rentrais je devais me confronter aux conséquences de ma dernière conversation avec mon père… Donc oui, plutôt par peur de l'état de mon appart…

-Je me demande ce que ton père a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans une rage pareil…

Il ne lui posait pas la question, il s'interrogeait juste. Mais Sakura eut envie de lui répondre…

-Il me demandait d'aller le représenter au match de polo organisé par le marquis de Cornwall…

-Il t'envoyait assister à l'un des plus grands évènements de l'été ? Le chacal !

-Arrête ça ! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué !

-Je le sais bien, dit Sai gentiment, je me fichais juste un peu de toi !

Sakura se radoucit :

-Il sait très bien que j'ai fait une croix sur tous ces évènements mondains… Mais il continue d'espérer qu'un jour j'aurais un éclair de lucidité et que je déciderais d'y reprendre part… Pourquoi croit-il que j'ai déserté le château ?...

-Tu n'y retournes plus du tout ?

-Aux fêtes de famille… C'est rarement marrant… Je dois faire face à tous les membres de notre grande famille qui me demandent quand est-ce que je vais cesser mes gamineries, me trouver un gentil mari, m'acheter un petit château et fonder ma belle et joyeuse famille.

-Tu ne leurs a jamais présenté personne ?

-Depuis un certain temps je ne sors pas vraiment avec des personnes qui pourraient leur plaire… dit-elle avec un ton où Sai cru sentir pointer l'amertume.

Une idée lui vint et il la formula en même temps que mentalement il se giflait et se retenait de toutes ses forces psychiques :

-Tu sais quoi, tu devrais me présenter comme ton copain pour leur clouer le bec la prochaine fois…

Et voilà ! Il l'avait dit. Il venait de dire LA connerie qui allait la faire fuir et LA chose qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec sa propre personnalité.

D'ailleurs il l'avait entendu s'étrangler dans son verre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ??? Il s'adressa mentalement une baffe colossale qui le fit mentalement tomber du canapé.

Une minute… Il la sentait toujours dans son dos… Elle devrait déjà avoir pris la fuite…

-Tu sais que c'est pas complètement idiot…

« HEIN ?? »

-T'es médecin, continuait la voix dans son dos, ils imagineraient un conte de fée romantique dans lequel je serais tombée amoureuse de mon mentor, ce serait l'idéal…

« Mais que de quoi de comment ? »

-Ça fait partie de ton devoir de diacre ce genre de mission ? demanda Sakura riant et reposant sa tête contre celle de Sai qui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être mis lui-même dans une situation qui lui avait échappée dès le début.

Il arriva à articuler :

-Euh… non, pas vraiment…

-A ce propos, ajouta Sakura qui avait l'intention de le faire passer à son tour sur le grill, c'est quoi cette histoire de diacre ? Ça t'es venu comment ?

Sai ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je connaissais quelqu'un… commença-t-il, qui faisait beaucoup de volontariat et qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur une certaine misère humaine que je ne pouvais pas aider en temps que médecin… Et puis j'ai toujours été assez pratiquant… Je voulais servir l'Eglise tout en continuant mes études de médecine… Devenir diacre m'a permis de réunir tout ça et en plus de me donner un but, à un moment de ma vie où j'en avais vraiment besoin… Ecoute ! C'est la musique de Pierre et le Loup, non ?

Sakura comprit que la discussion personnelle était terminée, mais elle était quand même contente qu'ils en soient arrivés là.

-Oh ! Que de souvenirs ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant l'air.

Sai la regarda puis lâcha d'un air énigmatique :

-Je savais bien que je serais obligé de te montrer ça un jour…

-Quoi ?

-Ça. Répondit-il en ouvrant en grand les portes du placard au dessus de la télévision.

Sakura regarda sans comprendre puis ouvrit de grands yeux et se précipita sur le placard avec un cri de joie. Il contenait la collection complète de tous les Disney jamais sortis ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de cassettes et DVD s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. Sakura les prenait, les dévorait des yeux, les reposait et en prenait d'autres tandis que Sai continuait de se servir du jus d'orange, assis sur le canapé.

Elle revint vers lui les bras chargés d'une pile de cassettes qu'elle lui jeta sur les genoux et tourna vers lui un regard accusateur.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les dessins animés ?!

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit Sai stoïque, j'ai dit que j'étais trop vieux pour en regarder.

-Alors pourquoi t'as tout ça ?

-Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, se contenta-t-il de dire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

-Robin des Bois, Aladin, Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, La Belle au Bois Dormant, les 101 Dalmatiens et Le Livre de la Jungle !

-Les classiques à ce que je vois.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Quand tous les dessins étaient faits à la main par de vrais artistes, qu'on ne recrutait pas de stars pour doubler les personnages, que les personnages chantaient de belles chansons et que la musique était faite par de vrais orchestres.

-Bon, comme ce n'est pas une soirée cinéphile, je suppose qu'on peut regarder un film qu'on a déjà vu des centaines de fois… Lequel tu veux voir ?

Sakura lui colla Cendrillon sous le nez. Sai fit la grimace.

-T'exagère pas un peu ? Tu m'impose LE film pour filles !

-T'as pas le choix, en plus ça va t'apprendre à devenir un vrai prince charmant devant ma famille ! ajouta Sakura, le faisant rougir imperceptiblement.

Il alla chercher la ratatouille, les crevettes et les litchis pendant que Sakura branchait le magnétoscope et lançait le chef d'œuvre.

Ils se délectèrent en riant et Sakura pendant la scène du bal ne put se retenir de se coller au bras de Sai, la tête sur son épaule, le faisant rosir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Cependant dès la fin du film elle se releva comme si de rien n'était et après avoir rangé, ils allèrent se coucher, contents et un peu perplexes.

TADA ! So ?

Ratatouille + musique classique + Disney = excellente soirée !^^


	9. Polo partie 1

Oups ! j'ai eu un petit soucis d'édition pour les deux dernières phrases d'Ino, donc voilà le chapitre qui a disparut une minute :

I'm back baby ! (je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je viens d'écrire ça…)

Vous l'attendiez, je l'ai fait : le début du match de polo !

Canhaan, tu m'as grillé royalement !^^ effectivement j'ai passé un an au Mexique donc c'est un vrai plaisir de glisser quelques allusions à ce pays que j'adore ! dans le mille ! (et je te suis complètement sur le piaf de pierre et le loup ! :D )

, merci pour la motivation des troupes de reviewers ! mdr ! (t'as vu j'ai cédé à ton chantage !)

Je suis vraiment contente que tout le monde aime ce que je fais de Sai et Sakura, je me suis bien amusé avec eux !^^

* * *

Le Samedi matin, jour du polo, Sakura s'éveilla bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la veille. Apparemment, Sai n'était pas encore levé. Elle se frotta les yeux, jeta un regard amoureux aux cassettes Disney qui trainaient au pied du canapé et, attrapant ses vêtements, entreprit de trouver la salle de bain.

Elle monta les escaliers, ouvrit deux ou trois portes dont l'une, qu'elle referma aussitôt, s'avéra être la chambre de Sai dans laquelle celui-ci dormait encore sur le ventre en travers du lit et vêtu simplement d'un boxer noir. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette vision et continua d'avancer. Il ne restait plus que deux portes dont l'une était cachée derrière un épais rideau de velours bordeaux. Ce n'était visiblement pas la porte de la salle de bain, mais, poussée par la curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver l'interrupteur, et, lorsque la lumière se fit, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Elle se trouvait dans un atelier de peinture.

Elle retint une exclamation de stupeur en voyant, posée sur un chevalet, une grande toile en cours de réalisation qui, elle ne pouvait s'y tromper, la représentait ! Sai avait un talent incroyable, et le plus surprenant était qu'il n'utilisait aucune couleur… Toutes ses toiles qui étaient posées contre le mur étaient en noir et blanc… Elle prit un tube de peinture et compris qu'il ne se servait que d'encre de chine. Elle étudia quelques toiles entassées contre un mur, qui représentaient pour la plupart des personnes, peut-être des clients, et parfois des animaux, allant du tigre aux souris.

Elle leva les yeux, tourna la tête, et à nouveau se retint de crier sa surprise… Sur le mur du fond était suspendu un grand tableau entouré de plus petits, représentant tous une jeune fille, peinte sous différents angles. Sans être très belle, elle retenait l'attention par ses yeux pétillants et son air rieur. Ses cheveux courts peints en noir encadraient son visage fin, deux petites fossettes donnait un son sourire un air malicieux. Sur les petits tableaux elle était représentée parfois l'air triste, parfois concentrée, ou encore pensive… Il était évident que Sai la connaissait par cœur…

Elle resta à contempler la jeune fille pendant quelques minutes quand elle senti une présence. Elle se retourna et eut la peur de sa vie.

Sai se tenait à côté de la porte, la regardant avec une expression mêlant un peu de tristesse à une immense colère contenue. Elle voulu parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. D'une main, Sai tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand. Le message était clair, Sakura se précipita hors de la pièce et partit se changer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Sai la rejoignit en bas quelques minutes plus tard. Elle voulu s'excuser.

-Sai… commença-t-elle d'un air désolé.

-Tu devrais y aller, la coupa-t-il sans la regarder.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sakura, puis elle se saisit de ses affaires, murmura un « au revoir » et s'en fut en se maudissant et se traitant de tous les noms.

**************

Neiji, Tenten et Lee arrivèrent sur les terres du marquis de Cornwall à 17h30 et furent aussitôt accueilli par Hinata qui, vêtue de sa tenue d'équitation habituelle, les guida à travers la foule jusqu'au buffet.

-Que de monde ! s'exclama Lee tandis que Tenten poussait de petits cris ravis en posant les yeux sur tel ou tel héritier connu.

-L'équipe de polo de notre club se compose de joueurs relativement plus âgés, et par conséquent plus expérimentés, que ceux de l'équipe du club de Baccarat, expliquait Hinata. Il y a Genma, Kankuro, Itachi, Iruka, Kotetsu et Izumo. Quant à l'équipe adverse, les voilà !

Un groupe de joueurs plus jeunes venait d'entrer sur le terrain.

-Il ne faut surtout pas faire l'erreur de les sous-estimer… Ils sont jeunes et fougueux, et surtout très habiles. Ce sont tous de futurs champions à niveau international…

Neiji posait les yeux sur les quelques joueurs qui étaient déjà à cheval, et pour le moment il ne voyait dans l'équipe adverse que des petits prétentieux qui faisaient les beaux devant les demoiselles. Navrant. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention par d'étranges tatouages triangulaires qu'il s'était fait dessiner sur les joues ! Si Neiji n'avait pas su que tous les joueurs de polo étaient issus de riches et nobles familles avec pratiquement toujours une entreprise familiale que le fiston reprendrait, il se serait dit que cette personne ne ferait rien de sa vie…

Il le désigna du menton à Hinata avec un air interrogatif peint sur le visage.

-Il s'agit d'Inuzuka Kiba, répondit-elle. Il est l'héritier de la chaîne d'hôtel Marriott… C'est une vraie fortune qui l'attend. Son père est en plus le frère de Lady Kurenai chez qui tu vis…

-Tout ce que je vois pour le moment c'est un jeune bellâtre qui cherche à se faire remarquer… dit Neiji, faisant sourire Hinata.

*

-YO ! Chouji !

Un jeune homme plutôt large d'épaule se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Kiba ?

Le jeune homme aux tatouages rouges, assis sur son cheval, se dirigeait vers lui, une main sur la hanche et l'air contrarié.

-Alors ? fit-il, elle est où cette bombe que tu m'avais promis ??? Je vois plein de jolies filles, mais aucune comme celle que tu m'avais décrite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? interrogea Chouji en ouvrant un petit paquet de biscuits. Elle est là, j'ai demandé en arrivant ! Cherche mieux !

Kiba souffla et laissa ses yeux courir le long de la pelouse, du bar, des gradins sur lesquels s'assemblaient progressivement les spectateurs quand son regard s'arrêta sur deux jeunes femmes qui s'asseyaient.

Perplexe, le jeune homme jeta un autre coup d'œil aux alentours, revint sur elles, se gratta la joue et enfin, d'une main, envoya une belle claque sur le crâne de son coéquipier.

-Hé ! T'es malade !

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

-Non j'trouve même ça plutôt douloureux ! se plaignit Chouji en se remettant à manger ses gâteaux.

-J'l'ai trouvé ta « bombe » ! T'as pas honte de m'faire ce genre de blague ?

Sur ce, il força son ami peu intéressé à lever la tête et lui désigna l'une des deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait repéré. Chouji plissa les yeux puis s'exclama :

-Ah ben ça alors ! Ino ?? fit-il, ne pouvant y croire.

-Fier de toi ? Tu me fais miroiter un vrai canon d'allumeuse et je me retrouve face à une pauvre intello, pas soignée, visiblement pas intéressée par les hommes et limite moche !

-Arrêtes-ça… C'est vraiment curieux… Au lycée c'était la fille dont tous les mecs de notre classe et du reste de l'école étaient dingues ! Elle faisait vraiment tout pour ça en plus… Quel changement, ajouta-t-il en se remettant à ses biscuits.

-Quel changement ? répéta Kiba, toujours aussi mécontent. C'est tout l'effet qu'ça te fait ? Pfff… Va falloir que j'm'en trouve une autre !

Il aurait continué à pester et disserter sur la difficulté d'être né homme à femme, comme il se désignait lui-même, si le marquis de Cornwall et sa femme n'étaient pas montés sur l'estrade pour donner le signal du début de jeu.

*

-YEAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'exclamation de Mrs Temari à la fin du match résume assez bien le résultat de la rencontre.

L'équipe de Mr Shikamaru dut s'incliner, sans que ça ait vraiment l'air d'importer à celui-ci, au grand désespoir de Temari.

-Mais enfin ! s'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans les écuries. Fais un effort ! Montre ta déception ! Fais-moi au moins ce plaisir !

-Galère… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais être aussi expansif… répondit Shikamaru tranquillement. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi incapable que toi de maîtriser ses émotions.

-J'en maîtrise une en ce moment-même figure-toi ! Celle qui me ferait te mettre ma main dans la figure !!!

-J'ai gagné un match, tu en as gagné un. La discussion s'arrête là, nous verrons qui gagnera lors de la prochaine rencontre, c'est tout.

Sur ces paroles, Shikamaru s'éloigna, méprisant et amusé, laissant à Temari l'impression que sa victoire n'était pas complète.

*

-Le marquis a tellement de classe ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil faussement choqué à Tenten, Lee suivit son regard et détailla l'homme qu'elle admirait. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux prématurément gris, de belle carrure mais à la partie inférieure du visage constamment dissimulée par une écharpe noire.

-Aaaaah… Quelle chance a eu Lady Anko d'épouser un homme tel que Lord Kakashi ! s'émut Tenten.

-Tu parles ! s'agaça Lee, je vous parie ce que vous voulez que ce gars cache une malformation faciale qui vous ferait fuir à toutes jambes !

-On n'a qu'à demander à Hinata, répondit Tenten, prise d'un doute. Où est-elle ?

-Elle arrive, répondit Neiji en voyant sa cousine se diriger vers eux.

Avec surprise il la vit s'arrêter, le fixer, puis il vit une chose magnifique. Un sourire sublime, chaleureux, plein de joie s'étira sur le visage de la jeune femme qui le regardait. Neiji senti ses joues s'empourprer, son cœur s'emballer et sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps.

Et maintenant elle courait vers lui, les yeux pétillants de bonheur ! Pourquoi lui souriait-elle comme ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait… Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras dès qu'elle serait près de lui !

Elle arrivait, elle rayonnait, elle… lui passait à côté et continuait sa course de plus en plus rapide et se perdit dans un groupe de personnes…

*

Appuyé contre un mur à côté du buffet, une coupe de champagne à la main, Kiba pestait à n'en plus finir. Chouji, près du plat de petits fours, ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille.

L'héritier, que le match perdu avait rendu très irritable, ne cessait de désigner de manière flagrante la fille de la duchesse et d'énumérer tous ses défauts. Le gros mangeur connaissait Kiba depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus se formaliser de ses manières de Don Juan, et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il releva la tête en se rendant compte que son ami avait brusquement arrêté de parler.

Le jeune homme aux tatouages fixait toujours Ino, sauf qu'il avait les yeux ronds de stupéfaction et qu'un large sourire commençait à s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

-Ho ho ! Mais ça change tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Chouji, il se contenta de dire :

-Je viens de surprendre quelque chose… Héhé ! Ça m'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives ! Un nouveau défi !

Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit d'une seconde flûte de champagne et se dirigea vers la blonde.

Ino était assise sur le haut de l'estrade, étudiant le petit magazine qui avait été distribué où l'on en apprenait plus sur la fondation Pro-Alvear, sur les joueurs, les polo-clubs et le déroulement de la soirée. Shizune l'avait quitté dès la fin du match, officiellement pour présenter ses respects à la marquise, mais Ino avait réussi à lui arracher, en la faisant rougir comme jamais, que c'était pour aller voir son petit ami, qui s'avérait être l'un des joueurs, le dénommé Genma.

Elle vit un jeune homme s'approcher d'elle et lui coller une flûte de champagne sous le nez.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'aviez pas bu de l'après-midi… lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur quoiqu'un peu carnassier. Je suis ravi d'être le premier à vous offrir un verre.

Ino effectua l'enchaînement d'actions qui faisait toujours fuir les importuns. Elle remonta ses grosses lunettes sur son nez, lui jeta un regard méprisant, ajouta un « merci mais je ne bois pas d'alcool » froid et finit en louchant légèrement.

A sa surprise – et à son déplaisir – l'homme pouffa et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle soupira ostensiblement et se replongea dans se lecture.

Kiba se gratta la joue puis demanda :

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous faites comme si les hommes étaient une plaie ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

-Parce qu'ils le sont…

-Vous êtes une femme, vous devriez vous intéresser aux hommes, c'est ainsi que les choses marchent. Il faut être sot pour aller contre la nature de cette façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes donné comme mission de repousser les quelques-uns qui vous abordent.

-C'est l'impression que je vous ai donné ? demanda-t-elle ravie. Et puis, pardonnez ma question mais, on se connait ??

-Répondez plutôt à la mienne : que reprochez-vous aux hommes ?

Ino soupira à nouveau, croisa ses mains et énuméra :

-Ils sont obsédés, incapables de tenir une conversation intéressante, bruyants, superficiels, prétentieux, possessifs, dois-je aller plus loin ?

Piqué, Kiba lui cracha :

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était VOUS qui n'attiriez que des hommes de ce genre ?

-Je m'en étais rendu compte, puisque VOUS êtes venu me voir ! répondit Ino du tac-au-tac. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que ce ne soit pas les _hommes_ qui m'attirent ?

Et voilà, elle avait jeter sa carte la plus puissante. Il commençait déjà à rougir, bientôt il bafouillerait une excuse et s'en irait précipitamment. Sauf que…

-Mouhahahahahahahaha !...

Kiba était mort de rire.

-Vous avez vraiment envie que j'm'en aille n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Vu votre allure, votre façon de parler et la manière dont vous me repoussez, j'aurais vraiment pu vous croire… Sauf que je vous ai vu !

-Vous m'avez vu faire quoi ?

-Je vous ai surpris en train de déshabiller du regard ce type, Izumo, quand il passait tout à l'heure!!!!

-QUOI ????

-Vous pouvez le niez tant que vous voulez, je sais ce que j'ai vu !

-QUOI-MAIS-C'EST-COMPLETEMENT-FAUX-VOUS ETES-VRAIMENT-DEBILE !!!!!

Ino suffoquait littéralement. Kiba, lui, jubilait :

-Héhé, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faîtes comme si vous n'étiez pas intéressée par le sexe masculin, et je m'en fiche. Ce que je sais c'est que bientôt vous ne pourrez plus me résister et que vous me montrerez votre vraie nature !

-DANS-VOS-REVES-NON-MAIS-POUR-QUI-VOUS-VOUS-PRENEZ-C'EST-LAMENTABLE !!!!

-Vous verrez ! dit-il en se levant. Je gagne toujours.

Il lui colla une bise sur la joue et s'en alla en riant, la laissant s'étrangler sur place.

* * *

Encore un bien long chapitre ma foi !

Sai / Sakura, la fin ? (héhé moi seule le sait !)

Mais qu'a donc vu Hinata pour être si heureuse ??? Et Kiba entre en scène et c'est un beau salop!

**Vive le poloooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews ! **(juste en dessous !)


	10. Polo partie 2

Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs !

Voilà la suite et la fin du match de polo ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Canhaan, patience jeune padawan, patience ! Nous n'en sommes qu'au début de l'histoire (rassurez-vous j'exagère !^^)… Pour le récap, ta requête est tout à fait justifiée ! En gros : Naruto est le frère d'Ino. Ils sont les enfants de Tsunade et cousins de Sakura (par les deux parents inconnus, c'est plus simple) fille de Jiraya, Kiba est le neveu de Kurenai chez qui vit Hinata qui fut l'amie des deux filles. Neiji n'est pas réellement lié à Hinata mais a toujours vécu au sein de sa famille. Simple non ?^^ Là je vois rien d'autre mais dis-moi si toi si !

So Lalia : J'ai toujours eut la trouille de Basile détective privé (oui bon), mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'il influence ton comportement ! :D Et comment as-tu deviné qu'elle avait vu un sublime cheval ? mdr !

Bref, enjoy !

P.S. : Je vous réserve une petite surprise !^^

* * *

Quel blanc ! Neiji ne se souvenait même plus de l'immense vague d'émotion qui l'avait submergée quelques instants plutôt. Là il se sentait juste parfaitement stupide et avait presque envie de rire du vent que sa cousine venait de lui payer.

Cela dit, c'est vrai qu'il se demandait un peu ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle joie chez elle.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait eu sa dose d'émotion et n'aspirait plus qu'à profiter tranquillement du cocktail. Il se prit un jus d'ananas _(viril n'est-ce pas ?)_ et commença à le boire en laissant ses yeux se balader sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il en connaissait certaines, impliquées en tant que victime ou coupable dans les affaires de l'Anbu sans que la presse n'en ait jamais été informée, il pouvait en identifier d'autre grâce à leur portrait dans les magazines people qu'il voyait dans les kiosks… Il se trouvait vraiment dans un milieu étrange… Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il ne rêvait pas ! Une sorte de punk qui avait du entrer en douce était en train de parler à Hinata ! Elle gardait la tête baissée, visiblement mal-à-l'aise, tandis que lui faisait son beau parleur. Neiji s'approcha, prêt à intervenir, et il sentit une colère incontrôlée le prendre à la gorge lorsque cet ignoble individu osa porter sa main à la tête d'Hinata et jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ça, personne n'avait le droit de le faire ! Elle s'était un peu ouverte aux autres à son contact, et voilà le résultat !

Neiji fonça sur lui et, le prenant par l'épaule, le retourna violemment.

-Neiji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, ce monsieur va gentiment s'éloigner de toi et te laisser tranquille. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en dardant un regard meurtrier sur le punk.

Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner, au contraire. Il tourna vers Neiji un visage bien plus dur et fermé que celui qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt avec Hinata, et dit d'une voix grave et menaçante :

-Enlevez votre main de mon épaule.

Cette attitude énerva Neiji encore d'avantage. Comment ce punk, après avoir posé ses sales pattes sur elle, se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres. Il raffermit sa prise.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi, fit-il. Tire-toi !

-Je crois que c'est vous qui n'avez pas saisi. Enlevez votre main. Maintenant.

-S'il vous plait arrêtez ! implora Hinata

Le punk la regarda puis, semblant se faire violence, il dit :

-Ok, vous avez gagnez. Je pars.

Sauf qu'en guise d'au revoir il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hinata qui rougit puissance mille et déclencha ainsi la fureur de Neiji qui, après avoir écarté Hinata un peu violemment, le fit pivoter vers lui et leva son poing puissant.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. L'autre ne sourcillant pas et ne paraissant pas s'inquiéter du poing qui allait surement s'écraser sur son visage, semblait provoquer Neiji dont le poing partit ! Mais il entendit Hinata crier, des sanglots dans la voix, « NEIJI ! ARRETE !!! ». Ce cri le calma aussitôt et son poing ralentissant frappa le punk à la mâchoire au lieu du nez. Néanmoins le choc était suffisamment violent pour que l'autre s'effondre. Neiji voulu adresser un sourire contrit à Hinata mais celle-ci s'était précipitée aux côtés du punk et l'aidait à se redresser.

-Ça va ??

-T'inquiète pas comme ça Hine, répondit le punk en se frottant la mâchoire. C'est pas la première fois que je me prends un pain. Même si celui là était un des meilleurs que je me sois mangé.

Neiji ne comprenait plus rien. Non seulement elle s'inquiétait du sort de celui qui l'agressait, mais en plus elle faisait preuve d'une tendresse à son égard que Neiji n'avait jamais vu. Il eut même un sacré choc lorsqu'il la vit passer doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour en essuyer le sang.

Elle l'aida à se relever et, après avoir adressé un terrible regard, empreint de tristesse, de colère et de peur, à Neiji, elle s'éloigna avec le punk qui continuait de la rassurer sur son état.

Neiji, rouge de honte et complètement abasourdi, s'éloigna des curieux qui le regardaient en chuchotant et alla se mettre derrière les gradins où Tenten et Lee ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

Tenten soupira puis asséna un violent coup de magazine sur la tête du Hyuga.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à TOI tu veux dire ?! Je t'ai raconté ce qui lui était arrivé et ce dont elle avait peur et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te montrer violent !

PAF un autre coup sur la tête.

-Et possessif ! ajouta Lee, en lui assénant un troisième coup de son propre magazine.

PAF

-Et arrogant !

PAF

-Et impulsif !

PAF

-Sans compter que c'est son ex-mari que tu as cogné !

PAF

-Et sans compter que tu es venu à un évènement mondain en baskets ! _(Lee adressa une grimace signifiant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à Tenten qui réprima un sourire)_

PAF

-Mais vous allez arrêter merde ?! s'exclama Neiji en se dégageant. Attend, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ???

-C'est son ex-mari !

Si Neiji n'était pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur il se serait mis à rire.

-C'est ridicule ! Hiashi aurait marié sa fille à cette tête rouge aux yeux de panda ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te dire que c'était un mariage arrangé ?!

-Tu… Tu veux dire qu'elle a choisi ce punk ??! C'est encore plus ridicule !

-Cette tête rouge, comme tu dis, répondis Lee, tu aurais du le reconnaître ! C'est Sabaku No Gaara ! Le célèbre photographe !

Neiji chercha dans sa mémoire. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu une de ses œuvres.

-Il fait des photos pour des documentaires ou des reportages comme envoyé spécial, mais il s'est fait connaître pour ses photos de vie quotidienne et ses paysages magnifiques.

-Ça ne me dit rien, marmonna-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est une chance qu'ils ne soient plus mariés ! Je ne sais pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Hinata, elle a dû bien le regretter !

Tenten amorça un autre mouvement pour le frapper mais se retint à temps.

-Tu es partit du principe que c'était un mariage malheureux, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais laissé entendre ça ! Ils étaient au contraire très heureux ! Avant, Gaara avait beau être connu et admiré, il ne se sentait à l'aise nulle part, il était froid et dur, ce qui contrastait énormément avec son travail. Et puis il a rencontré Hinata qui l'a transformé, de même que Hinata s'est épanouie grâce à lui… Tu n'aurais pas pu voir un couple plus amoureux lorsqu'ils se sont mariés.

Tenten ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais, sans que lui-même comprenne pourquoi, tout ce qu'elle lui disait faisait saigner son cœur…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Le métier de Gaara était prenant, et puis ils ont peu à peu sombré dans la routine et ils se sont rendu compte un jour qu'ils étaient devenus de très bons amis au lieu d'être resté des amants et des époux… Le divorce a été un consentement mutuel bien qu'ils en aient énormément souffert tous les deux… Il leur a fallu un peu de temps mais maintenant ils apprécient de passer du temps ensemble et il est le seul homme, avec son père, qu'elle ne repousse pas. Je suppose qu'elle a gardé de trop bons souvenirs de sa douceur et du bonheur qu'elle a connu avec lui…

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Lee, les yeux brillant d'émotion s'exclame :

-Raaaaah ! Quelle histoire merveilleuse à la fin si tragique !!!!!! Je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient fais pour être ensemble ! Quand je pense que tu as cogné son âme sœur ! ajouta-t-il en regardant Neiji, le regard lourd de reproche.

Neiji préféra ne pas répondre et s'éloigna sans un mot.

*

Il chercha pendant un petit moment puis finit par entendre la voix de sa cousine dans les écuries. Il s'approcha doucement et se débrouilla pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du pan de mur contre lequel Hinata était appuyé et écouta leur conversation.

-…es stupide ! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé taper dessus comme ça ?

-T'aurais préféré que je réplique ? Tu sais très bien qu'il m'aurait pas fallu plus de deux coups pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital ! Et puis tu nous as demandé d'arrêter non ?

-Oui mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde y a trouvé son compte ! Moi je me retrouve à me faire soigner par toi comme au bon vieux temps, et ton cousin a pu faire son beau et fort devant tout le monde et surtout toi ! Et… Aïe ! Ça pique ce truc ! Fais attention !

-Neiji n'es pas comme ça ! Il… il voulait juste me protéger !

-Bon allez Hine, arrêtons de parler de ce type et sortons ! Je repars demain et j'ai l'intention de passer une superbe journée avec toi !... Qui sait quand je pourrais te revoir… ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Neiji entendit le bruit d'un baiser et pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une bise particulièrement fraternelle. Le silence qui suivit ainsi que la voix étouffée de sa cousine lui fit en revanche comprendre qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

-Gaara ?...

-Mmmh…?

-Je vais mieux tu sais…

-Je sais. Je t'ai regardé évoluer au milieu de tous ces gens… à l'aise.

-Pas si à l'aise que ça… Mais c'est en grande partie grâce à Neiji…

Le cœur de Neiji se serra un peu plus.

La voix grave et traînante reprit :

-Tu sais qu'il finira par partir… Comme… Eh bien comme moi…

-Je le sais. Mais je te revois, toi. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour lui.

Neiji dû réprimer son envie de se jeter sur elle pour lui dire que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il la protègerait toujours,…

-Hine… si je laissais tomber mon boulot,… est-ce que tu crois que nous deux…

-Non… répondit-elle doucement. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça…

-Je t'aime tu sais… Je ne suis plus le même sans toi…

-…Je t'aime aussi…

Ç'en était trop pour Neiji. Il recula silencieusement de quelques pas puis fit semblant d'arriver.

Il dépassa le mur et se retourna vers eux, simulant la surprise :

-Oh… Vous êtes là…

Ce qu'il vit lui fit encore plus mal au cœur que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Hinata avait la tête sur l'épaule du rouquin qui posait sa tête sur la sienne. Collés l'un à l'autre, main dans la main, ils jouaient avec leurs doigts. Un vrai couple.

Plus raide que jamais Neiji réussit à articuler :

-Je dois vous présenter des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du intervenir dans votre conversation tout à l'heure… J'ai supposé… Enfin bref. Désolé pour le coup de poing.

Ayant reçu un coup de coude de sa voisine, Gaara se leva nonchalamment et tandis la main en disant :

-C'est rien. J'aurais fait pareil.

Neiji lui serra a main puis se tourna vers Hinata :

-Nous allons partir. On vous ramène ?

-Euh… C'est que… hésita Hinata plus rouge qu'un homard.

-Hinata ne rentre pas ce soir, déclara Gaara, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres. On veut profiter au maximum du temps qu'on a ensemble, je la raccompagnerai demain matin. Hiashi est au courant.

Neiji se contint pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure une deuxième fois (mais cette fois-ci en visant très bien), acquiesça brièvement et partit sans un mot.

* * *

SUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!!! Eh oui, L'ex-mari d'Hinata c'est Gaara !!!! hahahahaha !

Je suis tellement fière de cette idée ! J'aimais bien ce couple, et j'adore Gaara (vraiment un de mes persos préférés, si pas le number one !) donc je me creusais la tête pour l'intégrer à l'histoire, et là… illumination !^^ ça vous choque pas trop j'espère !

Chapitre donc centré sur ce trio et personne d'autre, mais je vais arranger ça dans le prochain!

D'ici là, reviews !

See you soon !


	11. Rabibochage et prise de becs

Je m'écrase devant vous tous chers lecteurs et vous autorise à me lapider pour mon retard ! j'ai eu deux semaines assez chargées, mais voici un chapitre un peu plus long qui devrait calmer votre humeur !

Je suis on ne peut plus ravie que tout le monde ait apprécié l'idée de Gaara comme ex-mari d'Hinata (d'ailleurs So. Lalia, bien sûr qu'il est assez fort pour envoyer Neiji à l'hôpital ! J'adore Neiji, mais Gaara est The best ! et puis il a la voix plus grave (argument massue qui met fin au débat) !^^

En tout cas on passe à d'autres personnages cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il n'est pas venu. »

Toute la journée du dimanche elle s'était répété qu'il allait forcément passer. Elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à minuit, assise dans un son appartement rutilant. Quand minuit avait sonné elle s'était effondrée dans son lit et n'avait réussi à s'endormir que trois heures plus tard.

Et la voilà, ce lundi matin, la bouche pâteuse comme un lendemain de fête beaucoup trop arrosé, seule et misérable dans son appartement impeccablement bien rangé.

« Il n'est pas venu. Je ne le reverrai plus. »

Et la voilà, recroquevillée près de sa gazinière, en train de fondre en larmes alors que l'eau bout dans la casserole.

Depuis quand est-elle une pleurnicheuse ?! Depuis quand pleure-t-elle parce qu'un mec lui a posé un lapin ?!

Elle s'en fiche. Elle a encore tout gâché. Maintenant c'est fini pour elle la vie normale. Autant rentrer tout de suite à Oxford. Elle dira à Deidara qu'elle est d'accord pour sortir avec lui, même si il est complètement débile… Finit pour elle le retour à la normalité.

…

Et puis non ! C'est trop bête !

Pour une fois elle va se faire violence et ne pas laisser les choses se passer sans qu'elle intervienne.

Tout en prenant un petit déjeuner rapide elle réfléchit.

Elle enfile vite un jean et une veste qu'elle a retrouvé en rangeant, se maquille un peu les yeux et saute sur sa moto. Elle fait un tour en ville, rentre dans plusieurs boutiques, déjeune sur le pouce puis file vers le château de son père dans lequel elle se faufile discrètement.

Elle en ressort une heure plus tard, un gros sac à la main et rentre chez elle déballer les affaires qu'elle avait récupérées.

*

21h30

Le docteur Sai venait de finir ses visites et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher sans avoir dîné lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Intrigué il alla ouvrir et se retrouva pour la seconde fois avec James Stewart sous le nez.

-J'ai trouvé ça au videostore, ça s'appelle Harvey, c'est bien ?

Le DVD se décala et il se trouva face à Sakura.

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, pendant une minute. Sakura ne disait rien, se sentant observée. Tremblante, elle attendait. Sai détaillait ses yeux rougis qui semblaient le supplier de faire un geste et il remerciait le ciel d'avoir un visage aussi inexpressif car sinon elle aurait compris qu'il se retenait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier d'être revenue.

Il finit par dire :

-C'est excellent. Entre, je vais chercher le jus d'orange.

*

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on vient de passer deux heures à regarder un film sur un lapin imaginaire ?????? s'exclama Sakura.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Je n'suis même pas capable de répondre à cette question !

-Héhéhéhé ! C'est le génial de ce film ! fit Sai d'un air satisfait. Ça met vraiment de bonne humeur ! Surtout après le weekend que j'ai passé. Figure-toi que j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais de garde au SAMU ! Du coup ça m'a bloqué tout mon week-end…

Sakura l'aurait presque embrassé. L'air de rien il venait de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas venu dimanche. Il ne lui en voulait absolument pas ! Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle le prit par les épaules et le força à se retourner et s'installa contre son dos comme la dernière fois.

Elle commença :

-Aujourd'hui je suis retournée au château… Je voulais revoir ma chambre. Les rares fois où je suis revenue je restais dans la salle à manger. J'avais peur qu'elle me rappelle des souvenirs… douloureux. Mais en fait pas du tout ! C'est mon enfance qui m'est revenu en mémoire… C'était plutôt chouette. Chaque chose que je touchais me rappelait un souvenir ! Je me suis revue en train de jouer avec ma maison de poupée, en train d'écouter mon père me raconter une histoire, j'ai retrouvé ma robe rouge préférée, ma collection de peluches de grenouilles que mon père me ramenait de tous ses voyages,… C'était génial !... Trop émouvant… Et puis je suis tombée sur une photo de mon ancien groupe d'amis.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

-C'est comme si un gros morceau de métal s'était substitué à la mélodie de ma boîte à musique !... Je me suis revue en plein milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants devant mon père, plus grave que jamais, qui venait de m'apporter la pire nouvelle que j'ai jamais reçu, incapable de prononcer une parole… Je me suis revue en train de mettre en pièce mes vêtements, de rentrer après des fugues de plusieurs jours en claquant la porte, de gueuler sur tout le monde même ma vieille nounou et mon père,… et enfin de mettre quelques fringues dans un sac et de partir pour de bon… C'était tellement affreux… J'ai fait souffrir tellement de monde…

Cette fois elle ne put plus se retenir. Elle échappa un sanglot et sentit le dos de Sai se raidir.

Qu'elle idiote elle faisait ! Décidément pleurer devant les gens était à proscrire ! D'ailleurs elle le sentit se tortiller, mal à l'aise, puis se décoller complètement.

Elle tentait vainement de ravaler ses larmes lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer doucement. Les yeux écarquillés elle mit quelques instants à comprendre puis, par réflexe, elle chercha à se dégager. Mais Sai s'y attendait et ne lâcha pas prise.

Alors Sakura s'abandonna dans ces bras rassurants, noyant ses pleurs dans le réconfort de cette étreinte.

Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, Sai ne disant rien, fidèle à lui-même.

Elle pleura son enfance à laquelle elle n'avait pas eut le temps de dire au revoir.

Elle pleura en repensant au visage triste de son père qui assistait à sa noyade, impuissant.

Elle pleura sa confiance dans les hommes, perdue pour longtemps.

Elle pleura pour tous les mauvais choix qu'elle avait faits.

Elle pleura sa vie gâchée.

Elle pleura Hinata.

*

Le soleil se leva, réveillant Sakura. Les yeux rouges et gonflés elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que le torse de Sai lui avait servit d'oreiller. Ce dernier dormait toujours, l'air paisible, un bras encore autour d'elle et les cheveux en bataille.

Il s'était endormi après elle, elle le savait. Quand ses larmes avaient commencé à se calmer il lui avait longtemps caressé les cheveux pour qu'elle trouve le repos.

Elle l'observa un long moment puis se leva doucement.

Sai émergea en sentant quelque chose sur sa joue. Il ouvrit un œil une fois qu'il eut réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser tout doux et timide. Il se réveilla complètement en entendant la porte se fermer.

Un énorme bâillement et de longs étirements plus tard il était debout.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La table du petit déjeuner était magnifiquement dressée. Sur une nappe blanche, le pichet de jus d'orange, la cafetière, le bol de lait, les tartines faîtes exactement comme il les prenait, le pain coupé et la corbeille de croissants offrait une vue des plus attrayantes.

Il avança lentement jusqu'à sa chaise et s'aperçut qu'au dessus du bol était écrit en corn flakes : MERCI

« Drôle de fille » pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

-Voilà ta chambre ! C'est la chambre d'amis. La personne qui l'occupait jusqu'à aujourd'hui a proposé d'elle-même de la libérer lorsqu'il a appris que tu venais. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-C'est parfait ! Ça me convient très bien. Mais lui, où va-t-il dormir ?

-Sur le canapé de son oncle… ça m'ennuie un peu de le mettre à la porte, c'est une personne très respectable et une agréable compagnie, mais il m'a assuré que ça ne l'embêtait pas… En tout cas je suis ravie de te voir ici !

-C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu… ça à l'air d'être un endroit très plaisant.

-Sais-tu combien de temps tu vas rester ?

-Le temps de venir à bout de mes affaires. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ça va prendre… C'est ce qui en fait tout l'intérêt !

-L'intérêt ?... Enfin bon tu vas te plaire ici ! Les gens sont charmants. Très ouverts, ils n'hésitent pas à se montrer tels qu'ils sont !

-Ça ma tante, j'y compte bien !... répondis le jeune homme aux tatouages triangulaires avec un grand sourire.

*

-Mes respects, Lady Ino. Comment allez-vous depuis deux jours ?

PFFROUHAA

Ino venait de recracher son thé en entendant cette voix.

« C'est quand même pas possible ! »

Assise sur la terrasse du château, un recueil d'affaires judiciaires sous les yeux, la blonde aspirait à une après-midi tranquille de révisions et certainement pas à voir débarquer cet individu qui n'avait pas hésité à la tourner en ridicule la dernière fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce gars ?! »

Néanmoins elle décida de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Pour une fois elle allait se conduire comme la jeune fille anglaise de bonne famille qu'elle était et donc ne pas s'énerver. Il en serait bien trop heureux.

Lentement elle se leva et se tourna vers l'intrus.

-Monsieur. Le salua-t-elle avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Eh bien figurez-vous que ma tante, Lady Kurenai que vous devez connaitre, m'a très gentiment invité à passer quelques temps chez elle. C'est en arrivant que j'ai appris que vous habitiez dans les environs. J'ai donc décidé d'aller vous présenter mes respects, répondit Kiba avec son plus gracieux sourire.

-Soyez sûr que j'apprécie l'intention. Avez-vous l'intention de passer plus d'un week-end par chez nous ?

-Je n'ai pas encore fixé de date de retour.

-Eh bien permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un agréable séjour.

-Je vous remercie ! Aurais-je le plaisir de vous revoir prochainement ?

-Je crains malheureusement que mes obligations d'étudiante et de châtelaine ne m'interdisent de recevoir énormément de visites. Mais je suis persuadée que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver de quoi vous distraire… Vos habituelles… _partenaires de jeu_ sont nombreuses à passer leurs vacances ici.

-Partenaires de jeu, le mot est charmant ! Quoiqu'il en soit il n'est pas bon que vous restiez seule tout le temps et je me fais un devoir de vous distraire ! Soyez donc sûre que vous me verrez tous les jours à votre porte !

-Je vous assure bien que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire ! Je pourrais toujours vous voir en ville et… Qu'est-ce que… Oui Shizune ! j'arrive ! Veuillez m'excusez, je me vois obligée d'écourter votre visite. Au revoir Monsieur, et saluez votre tante de ma part !

Tout cet échange s'était passé dans la plus grande courtoisie, les deux protagonistes se tenant droits comme des i face à face et souriant le plus faussement du monde.

D'ailleurs il vaut mieux reprendre le dialogue et y associer les pensées :

_Lentement elle se leva et se tourna vers l'intrus.

_(Ah, la crise va p__artir ! Elle va m'incendier à cause de la dernière fois et je la remettrai à sa place en deux mots. Elle est si facile à manipuler !)_

-Monsieur. Le salua-t-elle avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_Traduction : qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi p'tit con ?!_

_(Wo. Plutôt froid comme accueil. Je vois, elle veut se la jouer restons poli. Ok. Ça me va.)_

-Eh bien figurez-vous que ma tante, Lady Kurenai que vous devez connaitre, m'a très gentiment invité à passer quelques temps chez elle. C'est en arrivant que j'ai appris que vous habitiez dans les environs. J'ai donc décidé d'aller vous présenter mes respects, répondit Kiba avec son plus gracieux sourire.

_Trad : Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais toujours à mes fins ! Pas de bol ma vieille t'es une de mes fins ! Allez, tu vas vite te montrer ma p'tite folle-de-mecs._

-Soyez sûr que j'apprécie l'intention. Avez-vous l'intention de passer plus d'un week-end par chez nous ?

_Trad : Tu m'prends vraiment pour la dernière des idiotes ! T'es venu continuer à m'humilier ! Ben tu vas trouver à qui parler mon gars !_

-Je n'ai pas encore fixé de date de retour.

-Eh bien permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un agréable séjour.

_Trad : Si t'attends quelque chose de moi tu vas rester ici un bout de temps ! Dégage maintenant !_

-Je vous remercie ! Aurais-je le plaisir de vous revoir prochainement ?

_Trad : Un peu que j'vais passer un bon séjour ! J'ai bien l'intention d'profiter au maximum !_

-Je crains malheureusement que mes obligations d'étudiante et de châtelaine ne m'interdisent de recevoir énormément de visites. Mais je suis persuadée que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver de quoi vous distraire… Vos habituelles… _partenaires de jeu_ sont nombreuses à passer leurs vacances ici.

_Trad : Dans tes rêves que tu vas me revoir ! Amuse-toi tout seul avec les petites pétasses de la ville, j'suis sûre que t'en trouveras à ton goût !_

-Partenaires de jeu, le mot est charmant ! Quoiqu'il en soit il n'est pas bon que vous restiez seule tout le temps et je me fais un devoir de vous distraire ! Soyez donc sûre que vous me verrez tous les jours à votre porte !

_Trad : Ouah la pique ! Ah tu le prends comme ça ?! Eh ben accroche-toi ma grande, tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire !_

-Je vous assure bien que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire ! Je pourrais toujours vous voir en ville et… Qu'est-ce que… Oui Shizune ! j'arrive ! Veuillez m'excusez, je me vois obligée d'écourter votre visite. Au revoir Monsieur, et saluez votre tante de ma part !

_Trad : Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il me gave celui-là ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de… Ouf ! Shizune est là ! Ça m'évitera__ de m'énerver ! Adieu ducon !_

* * *

Héhéhé ! Ces deux là sont tellement faits l'un pour l'autre !^^

Bon il n'y a certes pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre, mais chaque chose en son temps mes petits lapins…

A propos de lapins ! Le film Harvey dont je parle est exactement comme je le décris… Il est parfaitement impossible de dire si on a aimé ou pas ! Et juste pour ça il faut le voir !

A part ça qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	12. Ouf et niark niark niark

Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs !

Ravie de voir que ça continue de plaire à tout le monde !!! Je ne vais pas m'étendre dans des circonvolutions de remerciements et autres blabla personnel donc : Voici the suite ! (et merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! ^^ )

Enjoy !

* * *

BAM !

Le gros sac de Neiji avait été balancé sans façon par son propriétaire dans la cuisine des Hyuga.

Il avait déménagé sa chambre avec bonne volonté pour laisser la place au neveu de Lady Kurenaï mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou non d'avoir à emménager chez son oncle.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé où il allait dormir et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Hinata n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du polo club et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le match. Il s'était arrangé pour ne pas être là la veille lorsque son ex-mari l'avait ramenée. Il ne pouvait alors pas la regarder en face et il risquait de frapper à nouveau Gaara.

Gaara… Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter mais n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les imaginer tous les deux, passant la nuit ensemble, lui posant ses mains sur elle et elle le couvrant de baisers !

Il se donna une claque pour s'enlever ses images de la tête. Nerveux il se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas énergique.

De toute évidence sa cousine n'avait plus toute sa tête lorsqu'elle avait craqué pour ce punk, si talentueux soit-il !...

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire le souvenir des différents témoignages du bonheur des deux tourtereaux. D'abord Tenten, puis Lee, et enfin les deux concernés qui en étaient encore à se déclarer leur amour !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le ronronnement caractéristique du scooter d'Hinata se fit entendre.

Neiji s'accouda à la fenêtre et la regarda ôter son casque et secouer sa chevelure d'ébène avec un serrement à l'estomac qu'il ne chercha même pas à identifier tant c'était devenu habituel ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme rentra dans la maison et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le sac de Neiji. Elle inspira un bon coup puis entra dans le salon où elle découvrit Neiji, adossé contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hey you ! fit-elle gentiment en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

L'effort que fit le jeune homme pour lui répondre en souriant fut à peu près identique.

-C… contente que tu t'installes ici, fit-elle en s'approchant.

Neiji répondit par un autre sourire forcé. Il savait qu'il devrait lui parler du match de polo, de ce qui s'y était passé et de son ex-mari, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

-N… Neiji ? Ça va ? Tu es pâle…

Elle voulu s'approcher de lui mais il se recula aussitôt, paraissant s'intéresser de près aux œufs en porcelaine de la vitrine de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Hinata hésita un instant puis, combattant son incurable timidité elle lâcha :

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avant-hier après le polo…

Neiji se retourna comme si un serpent l'avait mordu. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait comme si elle avait réussi à l'amener là où elle le souhaitait. Elle voulait discuter de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle le confirma dans cette idée lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé, dans l'intention évidente d'entamer une discussion importante.

Il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers une chaise en face et s'assit sans la regarder.

-S'il… s'il te plait, ne te bas plus devant moi… implora-t-elle en rosissant. Je… je ne crois pas que je pourrais avoir confiance en toi si je me rends compte que tu es quelqu'un de violent…

Le regard fixé sur le sol comme si il voulait s'y enfoncer, Neiji ne répondit rien.

-Je sais que tu penses que… que je suis faible, et peut-être que… enfin tu as sûrement raison mais en l'occur…

-Vous l'aimez toujours ? la coupa-t-il abruptement sans cesser de regarder le sol.

Cette fois-ci elle rougit puissance mille. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?... Mais pour… pourquoi tu… tu me demandes ça ?! interrogea-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Il prit son temps pour répondre :

-Parce que… Si c'est le cas, alors je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour justifier mon comportement.

Hinata perdit de sa rougeur et le regarda, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

-Si vous l'aimez encore… alors ce que j'ai pris pour de l'embarras et un manque d'aise était en fait tout autre, et je suis intervenu sans raison aucune.

-Mais… pourquoi t'es tu senti obligé d'intervenir justement ? C'est ce que je ne comprends pas…

-Je pensais que je devais vous protéger…

Une incommensurable tristesse s'empara d'Hinata et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Je sais que je suis faible… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça… Je fais pourtant ce que je p…

-Je ne pense pas que vous êtes faible ! la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Bien au contraire,… C'est juste que… Je ne l'ai pas fait quand j'aurais du le faire…

Hinata se figea aussitôt. Est-ce qu'il SAVAIT ?...

-Qu'est…ce que… tu veux dire ?... parvint-elle à articuler.

En entendant sa voix éraillée il se rendit aussitôt compte de sa gaffe. Habitué aux situations à hauts risques il rebondit tout de suite :

-J'ai passé des années loin de vous. Vous avez forcément eu des soucis et vous n'avez pas pu m'en parler… Je vous ai complètement abandonné pendant très longtemps et me voilà qui me pointe comme une fleur et me mets en tête de veiller sur vous. Ridicule et complètement déplacé.

C'était, à un gros détail près, tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait.

Hinata se détendit et dit doucement :

-Je te remercie de veiller sur moi maintenant, m… mais ce n'était pas ton devoir de le faire pendant tou… toutes ces années… Tu n'as rien fait de mal je t'assure…

« Je n'ai rien fait de bien non plus… » pensa-t-il.

Hinata se leva, voulu faire un geste vers lui mais ne put s'y résoudre et finit par quitter la pièce. Sur le seuil de la porte néanmoins elle s'arrêta et dit :

-Je ne l'aime plus… Du moins pas comme tu l'entends… Ne t'en fait pas, nous avons été à l'opéra puis nous nous sommes baladés toute la nuit en parlant… Rien de déplacé…

Neiji redressa la tête et la vit lui sourire timidement, les joues roses. Elle ajouta avant de partir :

-C'est un ami très cher…

Il la regarda s'éloigner, plein de gratitude et se promettant de lui faire d'avantage confiance à l'avenir.

**************

Si Ino avait oublié une donnée dans ses calculs, c'était bien l'obstination du jeune Inuzuka ! Elle dut supporter de le voir devant chez elle tous les matins pendant trois jours.

Chaque matin la fille de la duchesse se levait en priant pour avoir enfin une matinée à elle. Mais elle déchantait vite en le voyant arriver sur sa moto, enlever son casque en secouant sa tignasse, se planter devant chez elle, lever la tête vers sa fenêtre (Dieu seul savait comment il avait appris où était sa chambre !) puis aller frapper à la porte et passer deux heures de sa matinée dans le hall à attendre qu'elle descende, bavardant avec les domestiques qui l'appréciaient de plus en plus.

Ino, elle, devait rester dans sa chambre si elle voulait éviter de le voir. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de promenade matinale et qu'elle n'était même plus libre d'aller où bon lui semblait chez elle !

C'était loin de l'arranger. Elle avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque tous les matins, et à cause de lui elle risquait de se mettre en retard sur son travail.

Bref, une seule solution : la fenêtre. C'était une chose facile, attendu que durant sa période Lolita elle avait l'habitude de faire le mur la nuit pour retrouver son rendez-vous du moment. Elle s'était donc remise a enjamber le balcon, s'aider du lierre puis à un mètre du sol se laisser tomber. Elle rajustait alors son sac sur son épaule et courrait vers la grille en maudissant Kiba ainsi que ses bâtards sur cinq générations.

Ce jeudi, Ino se réveilla très tôt après avoir très mal dormi. Assise dans la cuisine devant sa tasse de thé elle se rongeait les ongles en réfléchissant. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. La veille elle s'était tordue la cheville en sautant et ses mains étaient griffées de partout. Elle avait pensé qu'il finirait par se lasser de ne pas la voir et que tout rentrerait vite dans l'ordre mais visiblement il allait lui falloir un nouveau plan d'attaque… Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

*

Deux heures plus tard Kiba était installé dans le fauteuil du hall du château et s'apprêtait à passer une matinée plutôt ennuyante. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher prise le premier ! Il était là, à repenser à la superbe automobiliste qui s'était arrêtée à côté de lui au dernier feu rouge lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un domestique alla ouvrir et un jeune homme brun entra. Habillé de vêtements noirs il portait un bandana noir et violet sur la tête et avait une attitude de vrai rockeur.

« Plutôt beau gosse. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part » pensa Kiba vaguement curieux.

Soudain une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une semaine le fit sursauter.

Descendant les escaliers deux à deux, Ino, vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple T-shirt blanc faisant ressortir la minceur de sa taille, s'exclamait :

-Bonjour ! T'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

-Aucun ! répondit le châtain avec un sourire charmeur rivalisant parfaitement avec celui de Kiba. T'as pas la maison la plus discrète du quartier tu sais !

Ino réprima un rire puis sembla s'apercevoir que Kiba était là.

-Oh ! fit-elle. Euh Mr Inozuka, je suis désolée. Je suis très touchée que malgré le fait que je vous ai fait savoir qu'à cause de mes études je ne pouvais pas vous recevoir, vous continuiez de vous présenter tous les jours ici ! Je vais malheureusement devoir vous faire faux bond à nouveau… Kankuro voici…

-Inuzuka Kiba, coupa Kankuro avec un sourire. Nous nous sommes croisés au dernier match de polo.

-Aaaaah ! C'était donc là ! s'exclama Kiba sans soucis de la politesse. Je me disais bien que j'avais vu votre tête quelque part !

-Je suppose que vous n'aimez pas spécialement vous rappeler vos échecs, répondit Kankuro le plus sérieux du monde.

Un muscle de la mâchoire de l'Inuzuka se contracta.

-Enfin bon, Kankuro et moi sommes tous les deux en droit, il a une année de plus que moi, il va m'aider pour ma thèse !

-Fantastique, acquiesça Kiba sans desserrer les dents.

Ino lui adressa une révérence des plus ironiques et monta les escaliers avec Kankuro qui le salua d'un geste de la main clairement moqueur.

Le brun attendit que la porte de la chambre de la blonde se soit refermée, prit son blouson et sortit. Si, une fois dehors, il s'était retourné, il aurait vu à la fenêtre d'Ino celle-ci taper dans la main de son invité d'un air satisfait.

******************

Ce soir là, Hyuga Hiashi était heureux. Il était à table avec sa fille et son neveu, ils riaient, débattaient, se confiait même parfois, dans un climat de confiance qui avait mis du temps à s'installer.

Il regarda sa fille. Ses cheveux charbon tombaient sur ses épaules comme d'habitude mais les premières mèches étaient tirées vers l'arrière, maintenues par une barrette, ce qui lui dégageait le visage agréablement. La tête appuyée sur sa main, elle écoutait Neiji raconter les efforts de plus en plus désespérés de Lee pour séduire Tenten avec un grand sourire, rosissant parfois et laissant même échapper de temps en temps un léger éclat de rire qui le remplissait de bonheur. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait rit.

C'est tout naturellement que son regard glissa sur Neiji. Bien que n'étant plus relié par le sang à ce jeune homme, il l'avait toujours considéré comme étant de la famille. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Cheltenham, Hiashi ne s'était pas inquiété. Il allait devenir un homme fort. Enfant, il surprenait tout le monde par sa grande maturité. Suite à la mort de son père il avait développé une personnalité que certains qualifiaient de froide, mais lui y avait toujours vu un signe annonciateur d'un esprit plus brillant que la moyenne. Il ne s'était pas trompé. D'après les échos qu'il avait eut, Neiji s'était peu à peu démarqué par sa grande logique, ses immenses capacités, son génie précoce. Il avait gravi les échelons à une vitesse record et, bien que selon le jeune homme il ne soit maintenant que sergent à Scotland Yard, lui, son presqu'oncle, savait bien qu'il était en dessous de la vérité.

Il lui manquait peut-être la faculté de s'attacher au gens, mais même là il constatait une évolution rapide. Il l'observa tandis qu'il aidait Hinata à sortir le crumble du four. Il avait remarqué de plus en plus de petits détails, comme des pièces de puzzle… Par exemple, il avait vu que le rire de sa fille ne comblait pas que lui… Son attitude n'était pas la même à ses côtés… Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était à Cheltenham et il était évident qu'il ne comptait plus les jours avant son départ… Le vieil homme avait l'impression que le puzzle final serait beau à voir.

Oui. Assis entre Hinata et Neiji, Hyuga Hiashi était heureux ce soir là.

* * *

Ooooow ! Sont-ils pas mignons ces deux là ?! ^^ En fait ne vous y trompez pas, c'est exclusivement pour mon plaisir personnel que j'écris leur histoire… L'auteur original n'a pas voulu s'en charger, qu'à cela ne tienne, on n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même ! lol !

Of course je plaisante ! Cette histoire n'aurait aucun goût si je ne la partageais pas avec vous mes chers lecteurs ! (non ceci n'est pas une déclaration d'amour d'une folle envers une masse d'inconnus… hem… ^^ )

Bref ! Je me suis fait une joie de faire intervenir Kankuro que j'aime beaucoup (j'ai donc un faible pour les gars de Suna !^^ ) ! Et en rival de Kiba, quoi de mieux !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ???


	13. C'est mal engagé

Hi ! Je sais je sais,… j'en ai mis du temps à reposter un chapitre ! Mais que voulez-vous… c'est ça les vacances ! héhé ! Bon pour me faire pardonner, voici un beau chapitre plein de passion ! d'émotion ! de colère ! de… non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne spoile pas plus !^^

Au fait, je pense toujours à remercier mes reviewers et mes correspondants mailiens, mais je n'ai pas encore songé (tête de linotte que je suis) à remercier ceux qui ont mis Hife (Happiness is for everyone pour les intimes ! :D ) dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs fics préférées ! MERCI !!!!!!

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

Assit sur l'éternel fauteuil du hall, Kiba rongeait son frein. Il était en train de perdre son dimanche. Après la découverte de l'existence de ce « Kankuro » il avait décidé de changer de stratégie et d'arriver à l'improviste à n'importe quelle heure de la journée chez la duchesse. Mais il semblait que ce gars venait l'aider le matin et l'après-midi puisqu'il arrivait toujours quelques minutes après lui ou redescendait de chez Ino juste avant que lui-même ne parte. Avec ce système il n'avait plus la moindre occasion de voir Ino sauf quand elle se précipitait vers l'autre crétin, avec chaque jour plus d'empressement, et chaque jour mieux vêtue et plus soignée. Ce qu'il se passait c'est qu'il était en train de la voir tomber amoureuse de l'autre rockeur ! Voilà ce qu'il se passait !

Il assistait à la naissance d'une romance alors qu'il était censé être là pour qu'elle lui tombe dans ses bras à lui ! Rageant !

*

-Hey Kankuro !

-Ah Ino ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je reviens de la bibliothèque, j'aime bien passer par ce parc ! Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

-À ton avis ? répondit le brun avec un sourire.

-J'suis bête ! J'avais oublié qu'ta copine vivait dans le coin ! Elle va bien ?

-Sans problème ! Je lui ai raconté notre petit plan anti-gros lourd, elle a adoré !

-Ça serait encore mieux si ça marchait plus rapidement, répondit Ino maussade.

-T'inquiète cousine ! Il va se lasser, fais moi confiance !

-J'en reviens pas qu'il ait toujours pas compris que t'habitais suffisamment près pour que je puisse t'appeler dès que je le vois dans le parc et que tu arrives dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, au pire en passant par ma fenêtre! Quel abruti !

-Ça ma chère, fit Kankuro en lui passant son bras autour des épaules, c'est parce que les petits nobles du coin, s'ils ont une belle gueule, ne voient pas l'intérêt de se forger un minimum d'intelligence.

-Belle gueule ? dit Ino d'un ton ironique.

-Ose me dire que tu le trouves pas canon !

Ino se mit à rire et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis elle réfléchit.

-Le pire c'est que t'as raison ! Si il était pas si lourd il serait franchement pas mal… Mais bon ! ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête tristement, de toutes manières tu sais que ça ne m'intéresse plus tout ça…

-Je sais… et c'est bien ce qui me rend triste… Passer d'une sexualité débridée à l'abstinence la plus totale, ça doit pas être bon pour la santé !

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un autre coup de coude.

*

Assis sur sa moto, la clope au bec, le casque sous le bras, Kiba discutait avec une bande de filles gloussantes à l'entrée d'un parc.

Sûr de lui, il secoua sa crinière et glissa un clin d'œil à l'une des filles. Il tourna la tête et du coin de l'œil observa la réaction qu'il venait de provoquer. Il crût que la fille allait s'évanouir et que ses copines allaient la mettre en pièce.

Décidemment il avait toujours la cote ! Il avait peut-être perdu sa matinée mais il comptait bien s'amuser ce soir.

Il allait se mettre à étudier les filles individuellement pour savoir laquelle il allait ramener chez lui lorsque la surprise lui fit tomber la cigarette des lèvres.

A quelques mètres de lui se baladaient la fille de la duchesse et son rockeur de prof, riant comme des gamins ! Et le pire c'est que ce bon à rien à bandana avait amoureusement passé son bras autour des épaules de SA proie !

Il se demandait encore si les petites scènes au château n'étaient pas faites pour l'énerver et le pousser à partir, mais là il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils sachent qu'il allait être là ! Ils se voyaient en dehors des « cours » ! Il avait donc raison : c'était le début d'une romance.

Les filles avec lui avaient suivi son regard et remarquèrent tout de suite que la fille qu'il regardait était très jolie dans sa simple robe d'été blanche à petite fleurs bleues, avec ses longs cheveux blonds dansant dans son dos. Rongée par la jalousie, celle qui avait eut droit au clin d'œil lâcha négligemment :

-Le copain de cette fille est drôlement sexy dites donc.

Alors que ses copines approuvaient avec un redoublement de gloussements, Kiba adressa un regard si assassin à la première fille que celle-ci recula effrayée, trébucha contre un caillou et se retrouva par terre.

Sans un mot le brun remit son casque et démarra en trombe, plantant là le groupe de filles vexées.

* * *

BAM !!!

-Aïe !... Putain de merde !

Emmêlé dans ses draps, Neiji essayait désespérément de s'asseoir après être violemment tombé du canapé dans son sommeil.

Ce canapé était vraiment trop petit pour sa grande carrure. Ses pieds dépassaient largement et à cause de ses larges épaules il était obligé de dormir de profil.

« Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que ça dure ! » pensa-t-il en jetant rageusement son oreiller sur l'accoudoir et tentant de retrouver une position acceptable.

Cachée dans l'obscurité près de la porte, Hinata qui avait été réveillée par le bruit de chute assistait à la scène en se tordant les doigts.

* * *

A nouveau assis dans le hall, Kiba faisait bouger son pied nerveusement et tapait du poing sur l'accoudoir en repensant à la scène qu'il avait surprise dans le parc la veille. Son plan était en train de foirer complètement ! Et à cause de ça, lui qui perdait rarement son sang-froid, il avait volontairement refusé une partie de jambes en l'air avec l'autre fille un peu niaise !

En plus ce jour là il faisait une chaleur épouvantable ! Il y a une semaine les gens d'ici se seraient précipités pour lui offrir à boire, mais, soit que la blonde le leur ait défendu soit qu'ils se mettent à préférer l'autre abruti, tout le monde ici semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de dégager.

Maugréant il se mit à chercher la cuisine, sans aucun soucis des convenances. Il explora un ou deux salons, ouvrit trois placards puis finit par la trouver.

Il allait se diriger vers le robinet lorsqu'il aperçut une femme assise à la table. Ou plus exactement en train de comater à table. Il manqua de pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu dans cette grande blonde négligée et visiblement avec une grosse gueule de bois, la mère de Ino, c'est-à-dire la grande duchesse de Pembroke.

Il avança prudemment de quelques pas et commença :

-Euh… Bonjour. Je vous pris de m'excuser duchesse… Je cherchais…

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant qu'après quelques longues secondes nécessaires à la duchesse pour lever les yeux, elle s'était mise à le fixer d'un air suspicieux.

Elle finit par articuler d'une voix modifiée par une trop grande consommation d'alcool :

-T'es qui ?

-Euh… Inuzuka Kiba, répondit celui-ci ne se remettant pas de trouver autant de négligence dans une duchesse.

-Z'ont caché l'alcool… fit Lady Tsunade maussade. 'Sonne me comprend d'toutes manières…

-Euh… Vous… Vous allez bien ?…

-Ai l'air d'aller mal ?

-Non ! Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs… J'ai l'impression de me voir un lendemain de fête ! Vous avez dû vous éclater hier !

Lady Tsunade le regarda puis partit d'un immense éclat de rire. La crise dura une bonne minute et s'acheva lorsque la duchesse dégringola de sa chaise ce qui doubla son mal de tête.

Elle tenta vainement de se relever, refusa l'aide de Kiba puis sembla en prendre son parti et, assise par terre, posa son menton sur le coin de la table et regarda le jeune homme.

-Z'l'avais caché sous une planche de mon plancher ! Mais ATTENTION ! Faut surtout pas, SUR-TOUT-PAS que Shizune le chasse, euh le sasse, j'veux dire le schasse… enfin bon l'apprenne!!!!!

Elle tenta vainement de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Vous inquiétez pas ! répondit-il en riant. C'est pas moi qui irai le dire !

« Du moins pas à Shizune où à ta fille, pochtronne !»

Il la salua puis s'éclipsa tandis que la duchesse commençait à chantonner.

Dans le hall, personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Il saisit son blouson et sortit.

*

-Mère ! C'est pas vrai !

Ino venait de trouver sa mère par terre. Elle était descendue dès que l'autre crétin était partit.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle redressa sa mère et l'aida à se rasseoir.

-Vous en aviez encore ! Où est-ce que vous l'aviez caché cette fois ?

-Z't'en pose des questions ?!

Ino leva les yeux au ciel pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent.

-Toutes façons personne me comprend ici ! Si seulement l'autre monsieur pouvait vivre ici, lui z'suis sûre qu'il me défendrait !

-Quel monsieur ?! s'exclama Ino, ravalant du même coup ses pleurs.

-Un bien zentil monsieur ! D'ailleurs tu dis touzours que les gens comprendraient pas si y m'voyaient, ben c'est FAUX ! Très FAUX ! Lui il a compris ! Même qu'il a bien rigolé !

-Mais c'était qui bon sang ?!

-Chais pu ! Un truc genre… Zokuna,… Kinoa… Ah j'me rappelle pu !!! Mais il était un peu zibarre… euh bizarre. Z'ai cru qu'z'voyais mal, il avait des triangles sur les joues ! Bizarre non ?... Ino ?...

*

Quelle nouvelle !

Ainsi donc il avait découvert la réponse à la question que tout le monde se posait : Pourquoi la duchesse de Pembroke avait-elle disparut des évènements mondains ?

Le bruit que ça allait faire lorsqu'il allait lâcher cette bombe parmi le gratin anglais ! La si renommée et admirée duchesse n'est qu'une vieille alcoolique !

Plus il allait vite avec sa moto, plus il avait envie de rire en y repensant !

Qui avertir en premier ? Lady Anko, la reine des potins ? Non, elle aimait trop la vieille Tsunade du temps où elle sortait encore…

Les tabloïds ? Ouais ça c'était pas mal ! En plus son nom à lui serait cité et tout le monde lui envierait sa découverte.

Oui sauf que du coup Ino saurait que c'était lui qui avait exposé sa mère de cette manière…

En même temps qu'il franchissait les grilles du parc de Lady Kurenaï, le visage (et le corps soyons honnête) de la fille de la duchesse lui apparut et calma un peu son hilarité.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait l'air aussi mal à l'aise en société ! pensa-t-il. Elle y a été propulsée pour éviter que les gens ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passait dans leur beau château… »

Pour le coup, il n'était plus du tout sûr d'avoir envie de provoquer un tel scandale qui éclabousserait la fille comme la mère.

Surtout que ses espoirs de la mettre dans son lit seraient réduis à néant ! Et il y était plus décidé que jamais, ayant vu la blonde devenir de plus en plus jolie et sexy pour plaire à l'autre abruti.

Non, il allait attendre de voir comment les choses se passaient pour lâcher la nouvelle.

*

Le lendemain matin, Kiba se présenta au château, s'attendant à croiser Ino au moment où elle ouvrirait à Kankuro et à s'ennuyer comme d'habitude.

Sauf qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait dans le hall.

Très droite au milieu de la pièce se tenait la fille de la duchesse.

Kiba sentit son estomac faire un bond et une vague de chaleur l'envelopper.

La blonde n'était absolument pas habillée comme à l'ordinaire. Elle était vêtue d'un haut rouge très décolleté, aux manches qui s'évasaient aux poignets autour desquels des foulards rouges étaient noués. Elle portait une mini jupe en cuir noir et de grandes bottes noires à talons qui rendaient ses jambes immenses.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en deux nattes qui lui tombaient sur la poitrine, des anneaux d'or scintillaient à ses oreilles, un lien de cuir rouge lui entourait le cou, elle avait remplacé ses grosses lunettes par des lentilles et ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres rouges étaient soulignés de manière très provocatrice.

Il avait devant les yeux la bombe que Chouji lui avait promise.

Sauf que…

Les bras le long du corps, rougissant comme jamais, Ino supporta sans broncher le regard du jeune homme qui glissait sur les parties les plus attrayantes de son corps, puis à la surprise du brun, au bout d'une minute, elle pivota lentement sur elle-même et lui tourna le dos de manière à ce qu'il puisse admirer l'arrière également.

Cette fois-ci Kiba comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais étant homme, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers « l'attractif » de la blonde.

Sauf qu'il y avait un miroir accroché au mur qui permit à Ino de savoir s'il regardait ou non.

Lorsqu'elle estima qu'il s'était suffisamment rincé l'œil, elle lui refit face et claqua des doigts. Un domestique lui apporta aussitôt un fin peignoir de soie violette dans lequel elle s'enveloppa, et repartit sans un mot en adressant à Kiba le regard le plus noir qu'il ait jamais eut à subir.

-Monsieur, dit Ino d'une voix si dure que le brun reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle. Monsieur, vous avez gagné. Je viens de vous montrer ce que vous réclamiez depuis le match de polo où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je peux donc raisonnablement penser que vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison où vous n'êtes d'ailleurs plus le bienvenu. Vous connaissez la sortie je crois.

-Que… Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! s'exclama Kiba laissant complètement tomber le langage soutenu, ne comprenant pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées là.

-Vous m'avez compris.

-Non mais donc ça veut dire que vous vous êtes lassée ? Et ça veut dire quoi que je ne suis plus le bienvenu ?! C'est n'imp…

-Monsieur ! le coupa-t-elle. A notre rencontre vous m'avez humiliée, et j'ai été trop gentille apparemment. Je vous ai laissé venir gâcher toutes mes matinées depuis, m'obligeant à me justifier à chaque visite, et même me forçant à sortir par la fenêtre pour vous éviter et… Ne riez pas Monsieur !

Kiba effaça aussitôt son sourire en voyant l'air terrible avec lequel elle le fixait.

-Vous devez comprendre que je ne plaisante plus ! Vous m'avez humiliée et vous avez dépassé toutes les limites de la convenance. Et depuis hier… vous connaissez le secret de cette famille.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Voilà donc la cause de tout ça.

-Ah oui… à propos de ça…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Vous connaissant je me suis doutée que vous alliez me menacer de tout dévoiler si je ne me réduisais pas à vos exigences, voilà pourquoi vous me voyez ainsi. Maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez de ce secret, mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous reste une once d'éducation… Partez maintenant.

-Mais attendez…

-PARTEZ ! Votre présence m'est odieuse !!! Vous vous apprêtez à révéler au monde le délabrement de cette famille que vous avez découvert par d'horribles manières ! Est-ce que ça ne vous suffit pas de m'avoir vu comme j'avais juré de ne plus apparaître ?! En restant ici vous me lancez toute notre misère au visage alors que j'essaye de vivre avec depuis des années !!!... Partez… Partez…

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé si faiblement que Kiba y vu une imploration et en l'associant aux yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis qu'elle avait parlé de sa mère, il comprit qu'elle essayait désespérément de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il restait à sa famille en faisant son possible pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il se sentait déjà bien trop mal pour supporter de la voir échouer. C'est pourquoi il fit demi-tour.

Néanmoins sur le seuil il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, dit :

-Je vous jure que jamais je n'ai pensé utiliser ce que j'avais appris pour arriver à mes fins avec vous.

Il referma la porte derrière lui mais stoppa net ses pas en croyant entendre un bruit de chute.

N'osant pas frapper il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à travers le carreau du haut de la porte.

Ecroulée par terre, Ino pleurait, sans pouvoir se retenir, frappant à grands coups de poing le carrelage.

Cela dura une minute, puis une silhouette chancelante s'approcha doucement et Kiba reconnut la duchesse qui s'assit maladroitement à côté de sa fille et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ino laissa échapper un sanglot puis se redressa pour se lover dans les bras de sa mère. Puis une chose étrange se produisit : la duchesse se contorsionna de manière à se retrouver, elle, dans les bras d'Ino. Celle-ci retint très difficilement un sanglot bien plus gros que les autres puis, tentant de contrôler ses larmes, elle commença à bercer sa mère et lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Complètement bouleversé, Kiba débloqua sa moto et courut à ses côtés, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer avec le bruit du démarrage.


	14. Conséquences de ses actes

Buenos dias amigos ! Que tal ?!

Je suis émue jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme en sachant que j'ai réussi à faire gamberger certains d'entre vous après la découverte de Kiba ! Héhé je suis vraiment sadique ! ^^

Bonjour Cams ! Je suis très contente de savoir que ce que j'ai écris te plait ! N'hésite pas (comme tous mes autres lecteurs !) à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite !

Trop de blabla tuant le blabla j'arrête et vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre où la rapide disparition de Neiji après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à Hinata est expliquée !

As always : enjoy !

-… Neiji tu m'écoutes ?

-Mmmm…

-Dis le tout de suite si ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas ! s'indigna Lee.

-…

L'agent aux larges sourcils fixa un regard exaspéré sur son interlocuteur. Assis tous les deux à la table de la cuisine des Hyuga, Lee tenait un journal à la main tandis que Neiji fixait son verre de jus d'orange sans le voir.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il passait ses nuits sur ce canapé minuscule et ses heures de sommeil se réduisaient de plus en plus. La veille au soir il avait même essayé de dormir par terre, le résultat avait été désastreux. En plus de ne pratiquement pas dormir, il s'était relevé avec un mal au dos monstrueux.

-C'est pas humain ! se plaignit-il. Même nos missions de veille ne durent pas aussi longtemps ! Et en plus après on a droit à une journée entière de récupération dans un bon lit…

-En tout cas t'as une tête affreuse. Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de classe – du moins pas autant que moi – mais tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour cacher ces cernes. Tu vas faire peur à ta cousine.

-Pas ma cousine… articula-t-il.

Depuis quelques temps, sans savoir pourquoi, il attachait de plus en plus d'importance à cette absence de lien de parenté.

-Bref. Si tu pouvais écouter trente secondes ça m'arrangerait.

Redressant son journal il reprit sa lecture au début, certain que le brun n'avait pas écouté un mot.

-_C'est au cours d'une bagarre provoquée par un autre détenu que Uchiwa Sasuke à trouvé la mort. Cet homme de 25 ans avait été incarcéré il y a 4 ans à la Wansworth Prison après sa condamnation pour viol et coups et blessures sur la personne d'une jeune fille de la région dont l'identité n'a pas été révélée. Cet acte de barbarie commis par ce jeune homme, orphelin depuis l'âge de 8 ans et connu de la plupart des habitants de sa ville natale Cheltenham avait choqué la population et justice avait rapidement été faîte, bien que de nombreuses personnes aient estimé qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment puni. L'Uchiwa avait été condamné à dix ans de prison ferme. Son meurtrier n'a toujours pas été identifié._

-…

-Comment t'as fait ? finit par demander Lee en voyant l'absence de réaction de son collègue.

-Comme toi t'aurais fait… Tu dois avoir autant de relations que moi dans les prisons, gardiens et détenus confondus. J'ai appelé un surveillant qui me devait une faveur, il a sut trouver le bon gars pour exécuter la tâche. Normalement si il a suivit mes instructions le type a dû expliquer pourquoi, et en souvenir de qui, il allait mourir à ce connard avant de le crever. Je regrette juste de pas avoir pu le faire moi-même, ajouta Neiji d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Lee resta pensif un instant puis finit par dire en se grattant le menton :

-T'aurais éventuellement put essayer de le faire évader pour le buter ensuite à l'aise, mais ça supposait que t'ailles là bas et qu'il te fasse confiance, ce qui, vu ton air de famille avec sa victime, n'aurait pas été évident… Ouais, ça devait être la meilleure solution…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

-En tout cas tu vas probablement avoir droit à une sérieuse engueulade de la part de Senri. Il est pas idiot, il va vite faire le lien.

Neiji haussa les épaules en signe de doute.

-Oh que si ! s'exclama Lee. Tu ne devrais pas mettre en doute l'intelligence de Lord Hillman ! Si il a été chef de la cellule à l'âge de 35 ans c'est pas pour rien !! Ses capacités sont immenses ! Il est…

Il s'arrêta en constatant que Neiji ne l'écoutait plus et buggait complètement, ses yeux rétrécis par le manque de sommeil fixant le grille-pain.

Lee poussa un énorme soupir puis en entendant le bruit du scooter d'Hinata mit précipitamment le journal dans sa poche, se leva, secoua la tête d'un air navré en regardant Neiji puis, croisant la jeune femme sur le palier, la salua et lui dit avant de sortir :

-Je ne sais pas si vous allez beaucoup vous distraire avec lui aujourd'hui miss. Il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous, j'ai rien pu tirer de lui ! Si vous voulez, rejoignez-moi au York, Tenten et moi allons y passer un bon moment, ça sera toujours plus marrant qu'ici !

Hinata attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte puis s'avança doucement dans la cuisine.

Face à l'évier et dos à elle, Neiji regardait l'eau couler sans arriver à se souvenir pourquoi il avait jugé utile de passer son toast cramé sous l'eau chaude.

Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver et elle réprima un petit cri de surprise en voyant sa mine de déterré. Elle sentit une once de culpabilité serrer son cœur, pesa le pour et le contre, rassembla ses forces et s'avança vers lui. Elle lui prit le poignet doucement et l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa chambre. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il la laissa l'emmener. Lorsqu'il la vit fermer ses volets et déborder un côté de son lit, il commença à comprendre et la regarda avec un mélange d'espoir et d'hésitation mais quand elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant il lui lança un regard chargé de reconnaissance et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle le borda et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main et la lui serra doucement une seconde avant de la laisser s'en aller.

Hinata referma la porte délicatement et regardant sa main, mis quelques minutes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. En ce moment, un homme dormait dans son lit, entre ses draps, là où elle allait elle-même dormir ce soir… Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans son intimité comme elle n'avait plus laissé entrer personne depuis Gaara…

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, surprise que cette idée ne la dérange pas plus que ça, puis se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire avant de décider de suivre le conseil de Lee et de les rejoindre lui et Tenten au York.

-Ggggh…

-Laisse-moi deviner… Mauvaise nuit ? plaisanta Tenten en observant Neiji le front appuyé contre le bar.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait cru que dormir six heures dans le lit d'Hinata comme il l'avait fait la veille l'aurait remis sur pied, sauf que la nuit suivante avait été la pire de toutes ! S'il avait réussi à somnoler une heure c'était bien le maximum, et cumulé au reste de fatigue des autres jours, il se trouvait maintenant incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq minutes.

-T'as vraiment une sale tête, confirma Sakura.

Elle s'était remise à leur parler et passait de plus en plus de temps en leur compagnie.

Pratiquement plus rien à part ses piercings, ses cheveux roses et ses occasionnelles mini-jupes ne laissait voir la punk qu'elle était avant.

Elle avait vraisemblablement subi l'influence de Sai.

-Foutez-moi la paix… grommela-t-il.

Les deux filles rirent et se mirent à discuter des études de médecine de Sakura.

Puis au bout d'une heure Sakura regarda sa montre, sauta de son tabouret, paya sa bière et après un signe de la main sortit en courant.

-Je ne sais pas où elle à pris l'habitude d'aller un soir sur deux mais ça lui fait visiblement du bien, déclara Tenten avec un sourire.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm… fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Neiji revenait d'un pas traînant, laissant son regard vagabonder au gré du paysage campagnard, à peine boosté par les deux cachets de vitamines que lui avait donné Tenten, vers la maison de son oncle lorsqu'il remarqua une vieille Mini vert émeraude, rutilante de propreté devant leur porte.

Pris d'un doute, il fit le tour de la voiture et lâcha un juron en voyant l'autocollant sur le pare-choc « _La tartiflette vaincra._ ».

Plus aucun doute possible, Lord Senri Hillman était venu lui rendre visite.

Il jura à nouveau, se donna une claque pour se réveiller et entra, plein d'appréhension, dans la maison.

Il trouva son chef, en grande conversation avec son oncle dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à moitié vide devant lui. Il était probablement là depuis un bout de temps.

-Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama Hiashi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en si bons termes avec ton patron au point qu'il vienne te rendre visite durant son congé !

-Lord Hillman est trop bon avec moi, déclara Neiji d'une voix plate.

-Effectivement je commence à me dire que je le suis, répondit Senri dont le regard froid démentait le ton de plaisanterie avec lequel il avait parlé.

-Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, dit Hiashi avant de sortir se balader.

Une fois seuls les deux hommes s'étudièrent du regard.

En ce qui concernait Neiji, l'étude était vite faite. Lord Hillman était vêtu d'un costume vert émeraude parfaitement coupé, assortit d'une cravate argent faisant ressortir ses anneaux d'oreilles. Son éternelle mèche de cheveux immaculés lui tombait toujours sur l'œil, ses lunettes rondes lui glissaient régulièrement sur le nez et ses jambes croisées révélaient une paire de chaussettes rose fushia sortant de ses chaussures en cuir noir verni. Il était donc égal à lui-même.

Senri en revanche eu plus de travail avec l'étude de Neiji.

Visiblement, et bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour le lui cacher, le jeune homme était épuisé. Il paraissait en ce moment aussi tendu et rigide qu'avant, mais il l'avait observé arriver sur le chemin, et ce qu'il avait vu alors était un homme sans énergie mais paradoxalement à l'esprit reposé, heureux de vivre dans un endroit qui lui plaisait. Rien à voir avec le Neiji qu'il avait quitté. Il était calme et non plus froid, observateur et non plus calculateur. Il appréciait sa vie ici. Ça, Senri en aurait mis sa belle tête à couper. Comment expliquer alors ce qui s'était passé ?...

-Assied-toi, lui intima-t-il.

Neiji s'exécuta en silence.

-Ton oncle est une personne sympathique, fit-il après une minute de silence.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Il est plein d'esprit et extrêmement intelligent, ça se voit tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

-Cette maison est très agréable, on s'imagine très bien y vivre toute sa vie.

Il hocha la tête pour la troisième fois bien qu'il ajouta mentalement « à condition de ne pas dormir dans le canapé ».

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait une fille de 24 ans, Hinata je crois…

Une lueur fugace passa dans le regard du Hyuga que Senri, avec son expérience, capta aussitôt.

« Il faudra creuser un peu de ce côté-là » se dit-il.

Il se redressa encore plus sur sa chaise, but une gorgée de thé, reposa sa tasse et dit en croisant ses mains sur ses jambes :

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?

Toute chaleur avait disparu de son regard. Il était un grand chef venu châtier un subordonné décevant.

Neiji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas complètement zappé le discours de Lee sur les qualités de leur patron. Il ne servait probablement à rien de mentir.

Lentement il hocha la tête.

Il s'attendait à une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Lord Hillman le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes, le visage inexpressif.

Neiji se sentit obligé de parler :

-Vous venez pour la mort de cet homme originaire d'ici et tué en prison.

Aucune réaction.

-Vous avez réussi, je ne sais pas trop comment, à comprendre que j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Toujours rien.

Ecrasé par le poids de ce regard fixe et par son immense fatigue, Neiji continua :

-Vous devez sûrement savoir que j'ai appelé un des gardiens que je connaissais et lui ai demandé de fournir une arme à quelqu'un qu'il choisirait, de manière à ce qu'il élimine ce détenu.

Toujours aucune expression sur le visage de son chef.

Comme hypnotisé, Neiji continua :

-Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai trouvé que cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre. Il avait fait du mal à quelqu'un… qui était la douceur et la joie de vivre même.

A partir de là, son regard blanc se durcit et il ne dit plus un mot.

Lord Hillman sentit qu'il n'apprendrait plus rien de sa bouche et récupéra un peu d'estime pour son agent. En l'entendant avouer ainsi il s'était demandé si il avait bien fait de lui confier autant de responsabilités au cours des missions. Mais il commençait à mieux comprendre. S'il avouait aussi facilement, c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien et n'avait absolument pas peur d'affronter les conséquences de son acte. En revanche il était persuadé que rien au monde ne lui ferait dévoiler l'identité de la victime de l'Uchiwa. Il était face à un problème. Il DEVAIT avoir toutes les données en main pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire et il fallait que ce soit Neiji qui les lui donne.

Neiji, pendant ce temps, sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose pour le réveiller à cet instant. Il était toujours fixé de la même manière par son chef mais ça ne lui importait plus. Il commença à se lever pour aller chercher du jus d'orange dans le frigo quand la voix, glaciale, de Lord Hillman l'arrêta :

-Si tu quittes cette table tu ne seras pas le seul à souffrir des conséquences.

Neiji se rassit aussitôt. Cette docilité peut surprendre, mais il n'était pas idiot et connaissait la réputation du superintendant de Scotland Yard. Celui-ci n'avait aucune pitié pour les criminels et ne reculait devant rien pour les assujettir, dut-il s'en prendre aux familles de ceux-ci, et pour le moment Neiji était un criminel.

C'était cette fermeté qui l'avait mené à la tête de la police anglaise malgré son jeune âge.

Cela dit, Neiji ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il avait énormément d'amis dans le milieu qui protègeraient sa famille si lui-même était dans l'incapacité de le faire. Mais son respect pour cet homme l'avait amené à lui obéir tout de suite, bien qu'il sache que quelque chose de particulièrement difficile l'attendait…

Pom pom pom… Serais-je choquante ?... J'espère que personne n'aura été outré plus que ça en lisant la conversation de Lee et Neiji sur comment tuer Sasuke… Mais bon je ne vais pas non plus ouvrir un débat ! ^^ C'est juste que les services spéciaux, c'est pas de la rigolade non mais ho ! :D

Quel sera la réaction de Lord Hillman ?... Haha ! Vous allez devoir attendre ! Niark niark niark ! (je suis vraiment horrible… faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un…=D )

Je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez dit mais J'A – DO – RE les reviews ! =)


	15. Défendre un secret

Guten tag (j'essaye de varier, mais ne connaissant pas un mot d'allemend, c'est un défi !^^) !

Me revoilà régulière ! aaah ! ça fait plaisir !

Je suis super contente de voir que vous aimez Lord Hillman ! Perso, je pense être un peu amoureuse de lui (c'est pas un peu narcissique ça vu que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ? doute…) !^^

Enfin bref, trève de blabla : enjoy !

La tête de Neiji s'écrasa sur la table en bois.

-Redresse-toi.

Neiji n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était assis dans la cuisine des Hyuga face à son chef. La fatigue était devenue insupportable, ses yeux ne s'ouvraient plus et piquaient, la tête lui tournait, il était courbaturé de partout, une irrémédiable envie d'aller aux toilettes le pressait, sa tête pesait une tonne, et si il avait put laisser la laisser sur la table il se serait endormi aussitôt. Mais Lord Hillman ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il l'inondait de questions sans rapport apparent, sur sa vie, de culture générale, sur ses cours, ou sur tel ou tel politicien.

-Redresse-toi j'ai dit. Répéta-t-il de sa voix sans émotion.

Faisant un effort surhumain Neiji parvint à se redresser et forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il répondit à la question qui lui avait été posée :

-Orgueil et Préjugés a été écrit par Jane Austen…

Ces questions d'apparence innocente avaient pour but de le maintenir éveillé et de le faire lutter contre son propre corps. Lord Hillman avait choisi de le faire parler en utilisant la torture psychologique plutôt que la force qui, il le savait, ne marcherait pas sur lui.

D'ailleurs il y venait :

-Tu sais que tout ça pourrait s'arrêter si tu le voulais.

Neiji s'efforça de relever la tête et dit :

-Vous avez remarqué que votre costume est assortit à votre voiture ?

-Effectivement, se contenta de dire Senri. D'ailleurs je ne parviens plus à me souvenir à quelle marque appartient la branche Mini… Aide-moi veux-tu ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que Neiji replongeait.

Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne parvienne à articuler :

-B…MW…

-Exact. Je ne te comprends pas, finit-il par dire, laissant pour la première fois voir ce qu'il pensait. Ça ne te sert à rien de dissimuler l'identité de la victime de ce Sasuke, il me suffit de faire quelques recherches et d'user de mon influence et le tour sera joué. Sauf que toi tu seras en prison pour avoir refuser de collaborer.

Il fallut encore trente secondes au brun pour parvenir à s'exprimer :

-Ce… Ce n'est pas… mon secret…

Senri resta pensif quelques instants puis dit d'une voix égale :

-Tu sais que je ne me comporte pas en ce moment comme je devrais le faire ?... Tu es un criminel et normalement je devrais t'emmener dans une cellule obscure et t'y laisser deux journées entières. Au lieu de ça, tes états de services et, disons-le, la certaine affection que je te porte me font t'interroger dans un lieu où tu te sens à l'aise, en plein soleil et profitant de ta fatigue actuelle dans laquelle je ne suis pour rien. Tu ne réalises pas ta chance. J'aimerais tellement que tu ne me forces pas à agir ainsi… Faire mon travail avec toi n'a rien d'amusant je te l'assu…

Il s'arrêta en entendant le bruit du scooter d'Hinata franchir les grilles du parc.

Il se tourna vers Neiji et eut la surprise de le voir droit, tous les sens en éveil, une grande inquiétude visible dans ses yeux rougis par l'extrême lassitude. Il adressa un regard presqu'implorant à son chef puis tenta de se mettre debout mais manqua de tomber. Il resta donc assis, et, luttant plus que jamais contre la fatigue, il attendit la jeune femme en tentant de faire bonne figure.

Senri ne bougea pas, le regardant faire, une idée germant dans son esprit.

Hinata entra et les trouva dans la cuisine. Elle remarqua tout d'abord le visiteur. Son père l'avait prévenue de sa visite et lui avait dit qui il était. C'était un homme, mais puisqu'il était le patron de Neiji elle voulait faire bonne impression. Elle dit donc timidement :

-B…bonjour m…monsieur...

Senri, plein de courtoisie se leva pour lui serrer la main mais elle recula d'un pas, les mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches, tenta de lui faire un sourire et s'apprêta à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Neiji. Elle eut un petit cri de frayeur et failli se précipiter sur lui, mais conformément à sa personnalité elle se contenta de lui demander d'une voix où perçait sa grande inquiétude :

-Mon Dieu Neiji… Tu vas bien ?...

Il voulut répondre mais aucun son ne put sortir. A sa grande surprise Senri vola à son secours et dit d'une voix aimable à la jeune femme :

-Je crains d'avoir abusé de la dévotion de notre ami à son travail. Etant donné que c'est un de mes meilleurs agents, j'ai souhaité avoir son avis sur plusieurs dossiers, et je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai négligé sa fatigue personnelle. Je vous pris de m'excuser et je vous assure qu'il sera dûment couché dans un quart d'heure.

Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer complètement Hinata mais un sourire réconfortant de Neiji la poussa à se retirer lentement.

-Bon. Je vais te laisser. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, finit par dire Lord Hillman.

Neiji lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Senri lui répondit par un fin sourire et dit :

-Tu m'as répondu sans le vouloir et cette demoiselle m'a aidé dans ma tâche. Je t'ai observé la regarder s'en aller. Je t'ai rarement vu si triste. Si j'ajoute à cela sa réaction de crainte à mon approche et son refus de tout contact physique,… De plus il est évident que cette fille est faite pour être joyeuse et non pas craintive comme une souris…

Une incommensurable tristesse s'empara de Neiji qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? articula-t-il.

Senri le regarda tristement et finit par dire :

-Cette jeune femme est adorable. Cet ignoble individu a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Complètement rassuré, Neiji croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, s'apprêtant à sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Senri lui posa une dernière question :

-Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas… Tu n'es pas le genre à enfreindre les lois à ce point pour une femme que finalement tu connais à peine, fut-elle de ta famille lointaine… Alors pourquoi ?

Déjà dans un état second, Neiji répondit sans s'en rendre compte :

-Je vous… je vous croyais… plus intelligent que ça… C'est parce que… C'est parce que je l'…

Il sombra définitivement dans le sommeil.

Lord Hillman l'observa en souriant.

« J'ai comme l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu mets des mots sur ce que tu ressens… Dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes probablement plus demain… »

Puis il se leva, et, faisant preuve d'une force insoupçonnée compte-tenu de la finesse de ses membres, il souleva Neiji qui émit à peine un gémissement, le cala sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers le salon et le déposa sur le canapé où Hiashi lui avait dit qu'il dormait.

Il se redressa en défroissant son costume, écrivit une petite note de remerciements à l'intention de Mr Hyuga et de sa fille puis sortit et reprit la route de Londres, à la fois satisfait et plus dégouté que jamais par la race humaine.

Lorsque Neiji se réveilla cinq heures plus tard à 6 heures du soir il se sentait encore extrêmement éreinté, mais la faim l'avait réveillé.

Il se leva difficilement, encore très éprouvé par la séance d'interrogatoire de son chef. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait fait son devoir, lui-même aurait fait pareil. Il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir su mieux protéger le passé d'Hinata mais il connaissait le chef de l'Anbu et savait qu'il ne ferait rien de cette information et la garderait pour lui jusque dans la tombe.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine où il trouva Hinata en train de préparer le dîner. Elle se retourna vivement en l'entendant, un air inquiet peint sur le visage mais il la rassura aussitôt d'un sourire. Elle eut une hésitation puis se remit à couper le jambon pour la pizza qu'elle avait commencé. Il se saisit d'un couteau et, commençant à parler de tout et de rien, coupa des tranches de fromage.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer… cette nuit il faut que je dorme correctement ou demain je vais m'évanouir ! » pensait Neiji en se grattant la tête debout face au canapé.

Malheureusement, un mauvais canapé reste mauvais, peu importe la bonne volonté qu'on y met.

BAM !

-Oh putain de m…

Neiji se redressa difficilement et, désespéré, s'assit sur le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il était comme ça depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit qui lui fit relever la tête.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Hinata, emmitouflée dans un pyjama à col roulé et aux manches trop longues et plus pâle que jamais.

-Hinata… Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle hocha lentement la tête puis finit par articuler :

-T… tu n…ne p…peux… pas con… continuer à m… mal dor… dormir…

Même pour elle, c'était beaucoup de bégaiement.

Neiji la regarda sans comprendre et la suivit de même lorsqu'elle lui fit signe.

En revanche il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le menait à sa chambre. Il finit tout de même par rentrer lentement et la trouva couché sur le dos, à l'extrême droite du lit, plus raide qu'une planche.

-N…non ! s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux (surtout dues à la fatigue), n'en revenant pas de cet effort incroyable qu'elle faisait pour maitriser sa peur.

-T… tu d… dois d… dormir… dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Ç… ça ne m… me d… déran… dérange p…pas… S'il… s'il te p… plait…

Il resta debout encore deux minutes, mais il sentait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Il commença à avancer d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, puis finit par se glisser du côté gauche du lit, s'efforçant de ne pas l'effleurer.

La première demi-heure fut très éprouvante. Neiji la sentait trembler et sangloter à son côté mais ne pouvait tenter de la réconforter sans lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Malgré tout elle resta là, et il comprit que c'était aussi pour elle-même qu'elle agissait ainsi… Pour retrouver sa vie d'avant… Il décida de lui faciliter les choses et utilisa son entrainement pour les missions en callant sa respiration comme une personne endormie. Il la sentit se calmer progressivement, puis, au bout d'une heure il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Bien que bouleversé il trouva vite le sommeil.

Hinata se réveilla comme à son habitude en sentant les premiers rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Elle se lova dans sa couverture et changea de côté… se retrouvant nez à nez avec une tête chevelue et barbue !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAM !

Le cri d'Hinata, son propre hurlement et sa chute du lit réveillèrent Neiji tout à fait et il retrouva vite son calme tandis qu'Hinata tentait de contrôler son cœur en se souvenant de la veille et en reconnaissant Neiji.

Neiji… Mais qu'est-ce que s'était que cette tête ? Elle le contempla un instant, ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, lui tombant sur le visage, ses petits yeux, sa barbe naissante, emmêlé dans les couvertures, l'air complètement ahuri, et… elle éclata de rire.

Un grand rire incontrôlable qui la faisait se balancer d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir s'arrêter et le montrant du doigt sans pouvoir s'expliquer.

Neiji qui avait d'abord été éblouis par la beauté et la fraîcheur de ce rire comprit d'un seul coup ce qui l'avait causé, et, rougissant, il se releva et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous les éclats de rire de la jeune femme.

Il réapparut quand elle se fut calmée et après avoir coiffé et attaché sa longue chevelure et s'être rasé.

Il la trouva en train de faire le lit. Ils échangèrent un regard, il eut un sourire contrit et ils pouffèrent tout les deux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Un grand pas avait été franchit.

_Le jour même…_

-Sakura ça va ?

-…

-Eh oh !

La voix forte de Tenten fit sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Oui oui ça va, confirma-t-elle l'air absent.

Tenten la regarda avec curiosité. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, comme face à un dilemme, en pleine réflexion.

-Dis donc je t'ai rarement vue l'air aussi perturbée ! Je peux t'aider ? demanda la barmaid en posant la chope qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

-Mmmm… Non je ne crois pas… C'est juste que… je dois prendre une décision et je n'y arrive pas… Ou plutôt je sais ce que je dois faire mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre…

-Tu n'es pas idiote, se contenta de dire Tenten en haussant les épaules. Si tu sais que tu dois le faire, ça ne sers à rien de tergiverser !

-Mmmm… Tu as raison… allez, j'y vais. J'y vais… Il faut que j'y aille… Je vais y aller…

-GO ! s'exclama Tenten morte de rire en lui désignant la porte du doigt.

Sakura s'exécuta avec un sourire contrit, enfourcha sa moto, roula pendant dix minutes, et, tout en s'approchant de son but, tenta de faire refluer la masse de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

La blonde fixait la visiteuse, incapable de prononcer une parole.

Face à elle se tenait Sakura, mal à l'aise, serrant nerveusement un journal dans sa main droite.

-J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit celle-ci d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Lentement, Ino hocha la tête et fit entrer dans sa chambre sa cousine et ancienne meilleure amie, qu'elle avait évitée et qui l'avait évitée pendant cinq ans.

Pom… popopopOpom… popopopom… (J'essaye de faire la musique de star wars mais c'est peu convainquant par écrit…) ! Chapitre plein de tension donc !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!!


	16. négociations et fête forraine

Je suis censée être en pleine révision (puisqu'en pleine periode de partiels), mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à reposter irrégulièrement, donc… Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! Voilà la suite ! (principalement centrée autour de deux personnages)

Enjoy !

Ino fixait le journal sans le voir. Elle avait relu l'article trois fois et pourtant l'information semblait ne pas vouloir rentrer.

Assise très droite de l'autre côté de la pièce, Sakura la fixait avec appréhension.

Au bout d'un moment la blonde finit par lever la tête.

-Alors ? demanda Sakura.

-Alors quoi ?

-…

-Quelle réaction veux-tu que j'ai ?

Décontenancée, l'autre finit par dire :

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste pensé qu'il fallait que tu saches qu'il était mort.

Ino tiqua à ces mots.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda-t-elle en regardant dehors.

Sakura choisit ses mots :

-C'est fini. On peut peut-être… On peut peut-être reprendre la vie là où on l'avait laissée…

-Non.

La réponse ne s'était pas faîte attendre.

Sakura soupira :

-J'avais commencé à réfléchir à tout ça… Cet… évènement a changé notre vision du monde…

-Il était temps, se contenta de répondre la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai vu que les hommes n'étaient pas si mauvais…

-La plupart le sont.

Chacune pensait à quelqu'un en particulier.

Finalement Sakura pris son sac et se leva.

-Fais comme tu veux. Moi j'ai l'intention de recommencer à vivre… Je continuerai de me sentir affreusement coupable, j'y suis préparée, mais je ne vais plus me fermer au monde.

-Tu t'es préparée à affronter Hinata aussi ?

Sakura reçu le coup en plein ventre. Le choc lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant. Elle regarda Ino avec de grands yeux, essayant de comprendre.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas capable de la regarder en face, ne viens pas me parler de reprendre ma vie d'avant.

Sa voix était glaciale, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse qu'_il_ soit… mort ?!

Ce dernier mot était venu mourir sur ses lèvres avec difficultés.

-Il n'est qu'une partie de la cause de tout ça ! Ça aurait aussi bien put être quelqu'un d'autre à partir du moment où nous deux étions impliquées !!!

Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, elle serrait les poings de toutes ses forces et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Sakura la regarda tristement et, avant de partir dit :

-Continue de te punir si tu veux… Je suis peut-être plus lâche ou plus réaliste que toi… Mais je vais me sortir de ce trou dans lequel je me suis enfoncée et je sais que de nombreuses personnes ne demandent qu'à nous aider. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant la blonde en pleurs, se mouchant dans les manches de son survêtement, tremblant de tous ses membres.

DING DONG !

La cloche de l'entrée tinta, un domestique alla ouvrir la porte et cru qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il découvrit Inuzuka Kiba sur le pas de la porte, visiblement ravi d'être de retour après deux jours d'absence.

Profitant de l'état d'ahurissement du portier, Kiba entra d'un pas décidé dans le hall du château et le pria d'aller prévenir Lady Ino qu'il était _de retour_.

Retrouvant ses esprits le serviteur refusa tout net et entreprit de le mettre à la porte, mais c'était un vieillard qui n'était pas de taille à lutter contre un jeune homme en pleine forme comme Kiba. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à s'égosiller :

-Oy ! Lady Ino ! Descendez ! Faut qu'je vous parle !!

En entendant ce cri Ino manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il était revenu ?? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était donc que ce type ???

Cela dit elle n'avait absolument pas prévu ce cas de figure. Il la prenait complètement au dépourvu et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir. N'importe qui n'aurait plus jamais envisagé de reposer les pieds dans la maison où il avait causé un tel scandale ! Visiblement elle avait à faire à quelqu'un qui sortait complètement du moule habituel.

Après hésitation elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Ses grosses lunettes solidement ancrées sur son nez, les manches de son pull trop grand cachant ses mains et ses cheveux parfaitement ébouriffés, elle l'interpella du haut des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire au Seigneur pour qu'il juge utile de me punir avec un tel acharnement ?!

-Ah vous êtes là ! constata Kiba avec satisfaction, se dégageant du majordome qui essayait toujours de le faire taire.

-Merci Charles, vous pouvez vous retirer, ce monsieur ne va pas tarder à s'en aller, dit Ino à l'intention du vieux serviteur qui sortit plein de dignité après avoir jeté un regard haineux au jeune homme.

Lentement Ino descendit les marches, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

-Bien, fit Kiba en rajustant son blouson de cuir. Vous seriez bien aimable de me conduire au salon pour qu'on puisse discuter à l'aise.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère, répondit Ino glaciale.

Kiba haussa les épaules, croisa les bras, la détailla et émit un sifflement :

-Eh beeeh… ça vous réussit pas de pas me voir !

-Dehors !

-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! rigola Kiba en levant les mains. Bref, je suis revenu aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai pas du tout aimé la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés. Et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes journées dans votre hall et que vous êtes sûrement lassée d'escalader votre mur, je vous propose un marché des plus satisfaisants.

-Vous pourriez également ne plus venir m'importuner chaque jour et profiter pleinement de votre temps libre.

Kiba sembla envisager sérieusement cette possibilité puis déclara :

-Mmmmoui mais non. Aucun intérêt.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel mais il continua :

-Ce que je vous propose est très distrayant… Vous m'accordez trois dîners en votre compagnie et si vous le souhaitez je disparaîtrai de votre vie ensuite.

Ino l'observa. Il la regardait l'air très satisfait de sa proposition, son sourire en coin toujours aussi carnassier mais une lueur étrange dans le regard trahissait une certaine anxiété.

Elle voulait plus que jamais qu'il disparaisse de sa vie effectivement, mais elle savait que s'il lui proposait ça c'était parce qu'il espérait ainsi obtenir quelque chose…

-Un diner, un déjeuner, un après-midi, finit-elle par dire, bien décidée à négocier.

-Mmmm… ça marche ! Sauf qu'on le fait dans l'ordre inverse. Ah ! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose ! C'est moi qui choisirai ce que vous porterez.

-Hors de question.

-Alors disons seulement pour l'après-midi et le dîner.

-Non.

-Je vous promets de ne RIEN choisir de compromettant. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on se dise que je me fais accompagner par une professionnelle je vous assure. Mais… Je n'ai pas pour habitude que mes compagnes soient négligées !

Ino ouvrit la bouche mais il continua :

-De plus il faut que nous soyons assortis et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire à l'avance où nous irons, je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous avons besoin d'avoir cette conversation… Il FAUT que je choisisse.

Visiblement il était convaincu d'avoir fait mouche.

Ino tourna et retourna le problème dans sa tête.

-Je ne vous verrai plus après ?

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez, les seules fois où vous me verrez seront dans les journaux et magazines, ce qui, je ne vous le cache pas, risque d'arriver assez souvent.

-Je ne devrai rien mettre de trop proche de… mon ancien style vestimentaire ?

-Promis. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais un homme de goût ?

-Non mais vous faîtes bien de me prévenir, je n'aurais jamais deviné… Et… hésita-t-elle, en ce qui concerne… ce que vous avez appris…

Kiba soupira.

-Honnêtement, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que la publicité que j'en retirerai sera mauvaise… Je tiens à préserver une image parfaite. Ou du moins pas trop mauvaise… Donc vous avez ma parole que je ne dirai rien.

Elle resta silencieuse encore un instant puis finit par dire :

-C'est d'accord à une dernière condition. Pour le déjeuner c'est moi qui choisis vos vêtements.

Il la regarda l'air suspicieux puis finit par hausser les épaules et lâcha :

-Je n'ai pas votre crainte du regard des autres et je me fiche pas mal d'être ridicule pendant deux heures, donc c'est d'accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphone pour se prévenir de la date du premier rendez-vous (Ino réussit à lui arracher la promesse de ne pas l'inonder de textos d'ici là).

Bzzz Bzzz…

La fille de la duchesse de Pembroke, confortablement calée entre les coussins de son lit et relisant les premières pages de sa thèse, tendit le bras pour attraper son portable.

Ses yeux se levèrent automatiquement lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur du message : Inuzuka Kiba.

Evidemment dès le lendemain de leur accord il rompait sa promesse.

Agacée elle lut le texto :

« pour ne pas vs priV tp lgtps de ma brillante compani pk ne pas paC laprèm ensemble ? rdv à 3h jpasse vs prendre ! dresscode : jean, Tshirt moulan et converses. C ya ! »

Réprimant un sourire elle consulta sa montre.

Elle avait largement le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, le dresscode était raisonnable et en faisant les activités qu'il proposerait le plus rapidement possible elle pourrait être rentrée pour 6 heures.

Elle acquiesça pour elle-même et tenta de se reconcentrer sur son dossier mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le déroulement de l'après-midi.

A 3 heures, après que la cloche d'entrée ait résonné, Ino ouvrit la porte et se trouva face au jeune homme qui lui lança un « Bonjour ! » sonore.

Il l'examina. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une couette haute, laissant tomber une mèche sur son œil droit, avait revêtu un T-shirt violet très peu échancré mais suffisamment moulant pour qu'il soit satisfait. Son jean était très clair et elle portait des converses bleu ciel. Le tout était complété de petits anneaux d'argent aux oreilles et de foulards violets autour de ses poignets. Aucun maquillage.

C'était le premier « rendez-vous » d'Ino depuis des années et se sentir étudiée de la sorte ne la mettait pas spécialement à l'aise. C'est pourquoi elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, sortant Kiba de sa méditation.

-Bien ! Je vois que vous avez joué le jeu ! Allons-y ! dit-il désignant d'un geste théâtral sa moto et lui tendant un casque qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

La blonde lui jeta aussitôt un regard venimeux mais enfourcha la moto en silence.

Ils roulaient depuis déjà cinq minutes. Sentant à chaque feu que sa passagère desserrait tout de suite son étreinte, Kiba profita d'un stop pour l'observer dans son rétroviseur.

Quelle surprise lorsqu'au lieu de la peur ou de la crispation qu'il s'attendait à voir sur son visage par la visière ouverte, il y trouva beaucoup de tristesse. Elle baissait les yeux, semblant ne pas voir ce qu'elle regardait, comme résignée.

Très décontenancé il redémarra.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de trois quarts d'heure de route à Oxford.

Ils ralentirent en débouchant dans le centre-ville, Kiba tourna dans deux ou trois ruelles puis fini par se garer. Il voulu aider Ino à descendre mais celle-ci était déjà à terre et enlevait son casque.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment pendant qu'il marchait et Kiba n'arrivant pas à trouver de sujet de conversation haussa les épaules et marcha les mains dans les poches à ses côtés en sifflotant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur une grande fête foraine.

Ino ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que c'était là que l'emmenait son « cavalier ».

-Mais… mais… mais… fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à articuler.

-Mai…tresse ? Mai…son ? Mè…rveilleux… ? se moqua Kiba l'air parfaitement innocent.

-Mais quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ??? s'exclama Ino ne pouvant y croire.

-Question piège ! Vous voulez tester mon savoir-vivre… On ne demande jamais l'âge d'une dame, répondit-il d'un ton docte.

-C'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé être emmené aux manèges par mes petits copains… au LYCEE ! On est adulte enfin !

Kiba haussa les épaules :

-Et alors ? Je ne vous propose pas de faire le train fantôme ou la pêche à la ligne ! Il y a plein de choses que des gens débordant de maturité comme nous peuvent faire ici… D'ailleurs je vais nous acheter de la barbe à papa ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas l'air enthousiaste.

-Parce que ça c'est mature ?... maugréa-t-elle en le suivant.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à déambuler entre les attractions, Kiba les faisant toutes systématiquement une par une et Ino refusant systématiquement toutes les peluches qu'il gagnait. Au bout de trente minutes il parut comprendre et, sans doute lassé de porter l'énorme ours bleu qu'il avait gagné au chamboule-tout, il commença à avoir envie d'en imposer un peu à la fille de la duchesse et se dirigea vers un stand de tir.

Il s'agissait de tirer sur trois cibles qui tournaient. Il les atteignit toutes les trois et se tourna vers sa compagne, la carabine sur l'épaule, l'air de dire « Eh oui. Je sais, j'ai la classe. »

Ino le regarda, sortit ses mains de ses poches et paya un tour. Elle épaula maladroitement l'arme, visa, hésita puis finit par dire au forain :

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'accélérer la rotation ? Encore une peu, ajouta-t-elle tandis que l'homme s'exécutait. Voilà.

PAN PAN PAN !

Trois coups rapides et tout était dit.

Elle se retourna vers Kiba avec un sourire goguenard et apprécia énormément l'air complètement abasourdi de celui-ci.

Il se reprit rapidement et avec un grand sourire joyeux s'exclama :

-Changement de programme ! Je viens d'avoir une idée formidable ! Venez vite !

Il la saisit par la main et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir il l'entraina d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la foire.

Ils marchèrent ainsi à travers un bon nombre de rues.

Au bout d'un moment Ino s'agaça et, arrachant sa main de celle du jeune homme, s'exclama :

-Mais enfin je peux savoir où on va ?!

-Ici ! répondit-il en s'arrêtant net et en désignant un grand bâtiment de brique qui portait l'enseigne LASER GAME.

Attablés à la terrasse d'un Starbucks Kiba était mort de rire et ne cessait de s'exclamer :

-C'était génial !!!!! On les a tous éclatés ! Non mais franchement ce bond que vous avez fait les a trop surpris ! Quelle raclée !!!! C'était génial !!!! Vous étiez formidable !!!

Souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ino pouffa et répondit :

-Vous n'étiez pas mauvais non plus ! Je ne vous avais jamais vu si sérieux !

Kiba se renversa dans sa chaise et l'air satisfait la regarda :

-J'ai enfin trouvé un partenaire à ma hauteur ! Où avez-vous appris à tirer comme ça au fait ? J'ai rarement vu des tirs aussi précis, à part les miens bien sûr…

Touillant son café elle répondit après un instant :

-Il y a longtemps… A une époque j'allais au stand de tir toutes les semaines avec une de mes amies… Son père l'avait initiée et elle me l'avait fait découvrir à son tour…

-Eh ben ! En voilà des filles originales ! Pourquoi vous n'y allez plus ? Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez plus le temps !

-Non… J'ai le temps. Je n'ai juste plus envie…

Kiba n'insista pas :

-En tout cas vous avez droit à tous mon respect ! Il faudra se refaire ça !

Ino redressa la tête :

-Vous n'avez pas oublié votre promesse n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne nous verrons plus après !

Kiba redevint sérieux aussitôt, la considéra un instant puis finit par hausser les épaules, retrouvant son assurance, et dit :

-Qui sait ? Moi personnellement je suis intimement convaincu que vous en redemanderez !

Il ajouta un clin d'œil charmeur à cette déclaration ce qui normalement aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Ino mais elle se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

Puis elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 6h15. Elle le pria de la ramener chez elle, il acquiesça et ensemble ils rejoignirent sa moto.

Une fois arrivée devant son château Ino rendit son casque, il la salua d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main et elle rentra chez elle.

De chaque côté de la porte ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, perdus dans leur pensées, puis Ino secoua la tête en entendant le bruit de la moto s'en allant et monta dans sa chambre retrouver ses livres.

Voili voilou ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais perso j'adore Kiba !^^ (J'adore également le laser game ! XD )

Reviews !


	17. Quelle enflure à face blanche!

Ni hao ! (vous aviez demandé une auteure multilingue, me voilà. ^^ )

Me revoilà avec un chapitre honteusement court, mais pour le découpage que j'ai prévu après, il valait mieux… De plus un peu de suspens n'a jamais tué personne ! :D héhé, plus sadique que moi tu meurs !

Bref, enjoy !

-NON, NON ET NON !

-Allez ! Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire moi si vous ne les prenez pas ?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à y réfléchir avant !

Entre les étals du marché de Cheltenham Lee et Tenten se disputaient. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'accepter le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté pour elle.

-Mais enfin vous devez être la seule femme au monde à ne pas aimer les fleurs ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les fleurs, mais de quoi j'aurais l'air si j'acceptais les vôtres ? Je devrais affronter les quolibets de toutes les personnes que je croiserais ! C'est déjà suffisamment embarrassant que vous m'accompagniez faire mes courses !

-C'est la nature humaine, répondit-il avec philosophie. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les gens de taquiner les autres dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion ! Osez me dire que vous n'agissez pas pareil ! ajouta-t-il en la désignant du bouquet de fleurs.

-Certainement pas ! s'exclama Tenten choquée. Je me mets à la place de ces pauvres gens et je ne leur fais pas ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse !

-Vous êtes une grande dame, fit Lee en s'inclinant.

Elle lui envoya une tape sur le crâne et ils continuèrent leur progression devant les étals, Tenten tâtant les fruits et légumes et Lee balançant son bouquet à bout de bras en regardant le ciel.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que sans le faire exprès il cogne la tête de quelqu'un avec ses fleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu… ?

-Oups pardon ! Oh ! Lady Sakura je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

-Parce que c'était intentionnel ? grommela-t-elle en enlevant les pétales de ses épaules.

-Pas du tout ! Mais… Oh ! Dr Sai comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien merci, répondit celui-ci, toujours aussi inexpressif.

-Moi je me balade avec Tenten, nous faisons nos courses ! Tenten vous avez vu qui est l…

Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que celle-ci regardait les deux jeunes gens avec un grand sourire ravi.

Un « ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh » suraigu finit par sortir de sa bouche et elle alla se coller à Sakura.

-Petite cachotière ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en si bon terme avec ce brave docteur ! Regardez-vous tous les deux, à faire vos petites courses ensemble !

-On s'est rencontré ici… marmonna la jeune punk, rouge tomate.

-Je l'aide à choisir des éléments de décoration pour son appartement, ajouta Sai avec sa franchise habituelle.

-Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Tenten d'une voix bien plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est siiii mignon ! hohoho ! Vous formez un siiiiii joli couple !

-On n'est pas ensemble ! s'exclama la jeune femme couleur pivoine.

-Oups ! fit Tenten l'air farceur. Eh bien qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait après tout !

Elle adressa un magnifique clin d'œil complice à Sakura qui saisit le bras de Sai et, après avoir salué rapidement les deux importuns, l'entraîna au loin.

-Roooooooh ! Ils sont siiiiiiii mignons ! s'exclama Tenten en joignant les mains, ravie. Vous avez vu comme ils sont mi…

Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit que Lee la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

Après quelques instants elle comprit, rougit de sa conduite puis finit par attraper le bouquet de fleurs des mains de Lee en pouffant.

Quelques mètres plus loin Sakura essayait de retrouver une contenance en admirant une belle tenture rouge.

-Hem… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sai se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme pour regarder et approuva :

-Pour une ambiance marocaine c'est parfait.

Elle paya le prix demandé et se retourna pour voir ce que le jeune docteur faisait. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as encore un pétale…

Il avança la main et le retira des cheveux de Sakura doucement. Il baissa les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient particulièrement proches et sa main se trouvait encore dans ses cheveux…

Ils rompirent le lien naturellement en se tournant chacun vers un stand, mais les deux avaient pris des couleurs.

Sans le savoir ils étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les deux jours, parfois le soir, parfois durant la journée, quand ça les arrangeait tous les deux, de manière toujours amicale, pour passer le temps… Mais plus le temps passait justement, plus leur manière de voir l'autre évoluait… Ils attendaient leurs rencontres avec un peu plus d'impatience… Ils commençaient sans s'en rendre compte à observer l'autre, sa manière de bouger, de réfléchir, d'être, tout simplement…

Ils ne s'en apercevaient pas encore, mais ils s'attachaient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Deux âmes perdues qui s'étaient trouvées…

-… et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que Mrs Parker s'empoisonnait peu à peu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à parler puisqu'il est évident que tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de raconter…

-…

-Hey Sakura ! fit Sai en claquant des doigts devant son nez.

Celle-ci sursauta puis le regarda intriguée :

-Désolée… Tu disais quoi ?

-Je te racontais ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin, j'allais voir une de mes patientes… et elle est repartie ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Wo Sakura !

A nouveau la jeune femme s'était reperdue dans ses pensées. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant l'appeler et rougi.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle. C'est juste que j'ai la tête ailleurs…

-Sans blague ! s'exclama Sai ironiquement en l'interrogeant du regard

-Tu… tu te souviens… Enfin je me demandais si… fit Sakura, visiblement embarrassée.

-Essaye la formule Sujet Verbe Complément si tu veux que je te réponde…

Vexée, Sakura lâcha d'un coup :

-Tu te souviens quand tu as dit que je devrais te présenter à ma famille comme mon copain ? Ça tient toujours ?

Sai s'étrangla dans son verre, essaya tant bien que mal d'atténuer la rougeur de ses joues puis finit par dire en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

-Euh… oui, je suppose… Pour… pourquoi ?

Elle prit son temps pour répondre :

-Parce que… Ce week-end il y a une petite réunion de famille… L'anniversaire d'un cousin éloigné… ça pourrait être le bon moment.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est d'accord, finit-il par dire.

Les deux n'échangèrent plus une parole pendant deux minutes.

Le matin de la réunion de famille, Sakura ne cessait de tourner en rond, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette fausse présentation officielle.

Il était 8 heures du matin et pourtant cela faisait bientôt une heure et demi qu'elle avait renoncé à dormir plus.

Agacée par son propre comportement elle saisi sa veste en jean et sorti de chez elle prendre l'air.

Elle errait sans but depuis deux heures, observant le ciel devenir de plus en plus gris, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle se trouvait Sai, les mains dans les poches, le visage inexpressif comme à son habitude qui marchait d'un pas lent. Il avança ainsi pendant quelques minutes et finit par entrer chez un fleuriste du centre-ville. Dévorée par la curiosité, Sakura s'appuya contre un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Elle dut patienter un quart d'heure avant que le jeune médecin ne ressorte, un magnifique bouquet dans les bras. C'était une profusion de couleurs, de fleurs plus belles et sans aucun doute plus rares les unes que les autres, et l'ensemble était éblouissant. Il avait sans doute coûté une fortune.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés et ressentit un élan de tendresse très fort pour cet homme qui faisait de tels efforts pour sa famille, pour que celle-ci soit favorablement impressionnée par les nouvelles fréquentations de la jeune femme.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'elle devait réellement beaucoup à cet homme, Sakura allait rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que Sai ne prenait ni le chemin de chez lui, ni du château, ni de son cabinet, ni même de chez elle.

Où diable pouvait-il aller ainsi ?

Si ça ce trouve cette merveille de bouquet n'était pas pour la présentation de tout à l'heure… Mais alors pour qui ? Une cliente ? Difficile à croire, à moins qu'il aime vraiment beaucoup cette patiente ! Et si… ?

Pour la première fois depuis extrêmement longtemps, Sakura ressentit les premiers symptômes de la jalousie se répandre en elle. Serrant les poings et se mordant les lèvres, sans réaliser vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, elle reprit sa filature.

Les pas de Sai la menèrent à travers de nombreuses ruelles, à travers toute la ville en réalité… Chaque pas qu'elle faisait augmentait son agacement. Il se dirigeait vers le quartier huppé, évidemment ! Le bon et séduisant docteur était très apprécié des demoiselles de bonnes familles et même de leurs mères ! C'est ça, il va rendre visite à sa maîtresse juste avant d'aller faire sa BA pour aider la pauvre punk qu'il a pris sous son aile dans un de ces élans de bonté qui le rendent si populaire !

-Grrrrrraaaaa ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Sur un coup de tête elle tourna les talons et s'en fut en courant retrouver sa moto qu'elle enfourcha et pris la direction du château de son père dans un état d'esprit particulièrement sombre et bourré d'envies de meurtre.

-Bienvenue chez toi ma chérie !

Le comte de Lancaster accueilli sa fille unique avec son habituelle exubérance, lui ouvrant grand les bras, la couvrant de bisous particulièrement sonores sur le crâne additionnés d'une grande claque dans le dos.

Il s'était toujours comporté ainsi avec elle, même pendant des temps qui furent assez difficiles. C'est pourquoi elle le laissa faire sans broncher, appréciant même cette partie invariable de sa vie.

Sa vieille nounou la débarrassa avec empressement de ses affaires et son père la poussa vers le salon où étaient déjà présents son vieil oncle Mitokado et son impossible vieille tante Utatane. C'était un couple de personnes acariâtres, toujours revêches et, par habitude toujours opposés à toute proposition. Ils ne se levèrent pas à l'approche de leur lointaine nièce mais il lui fallut en revanche exécuter un semblant de révérence pour les saluer.

A peine était-elle assise que le barrage censé retenir le flot de critiques céda :

-Décidemment tu ne seras jamais une dame. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Encore un nouveau _style_ que tu te donnes je suppose. Mais que va-t-on faire de toi ma pauvre enf…

-Tu ne devais pas venir avec quelqu'un ? coupa son père précipitamment.

-Il arrivera à midi, répondit Sakura en se penchant pour attraper un macaron. Il avait à faire près de Curzon Street… ajouta-t-elle, amère.

-_How rude_ ! s'exclama la vieille dame. Il aurait put réserver sa journée pour nous. Enfin bon il est vrai que c'est un quartier charmant… Habité par des personnes de très bon goût.

-Sch'ans dèc !... fit Sakura, grossièrement en enfournant un deuxième gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Quel langage ! s'offusqua la tante.

-J'ignorais que vous connaissiez cette partie de la ville, dit Lord Jiraya pour détourner l'attention de sa fille.

-Nous avons beaucoup d'amis enterrés au cimetière de ce quartier, déclara, non sans une certaine fierté le vieil oncle. C'est un endroit admirable, seuls les gens les mieux éduqués y vivent et par conséquent y meurent. Sûrement le quartier le plus huppé de cette ville. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Avez-vous vu la météo ? Il paraît que l'orage sera bientôt sur nous et… _God Gracious_ jeune fille, ne t'a-t-on pas appris à manger ?

Les deux gâteaux toujours dans la bouche, lui faisant gonfler les joues, Sakura semblait avoir arrêté net le processus de mastication et gardait les sourcils froncés et les yeux aux ciel, l'air en pleine réflexion. Inquiet, son père lui tapota l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

Elle avala aussitôt ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et sauta sur ses pieds.

-Excusez-moi, il faut que je sorte, je reviens dans pas longtemps !

-Mais… Tu viens d'arriver !

-Il me reste une heure et demi avant le début du repas, je serais de retour d'ici là !

30 secondes plus tard elle était sur sa moto et reprenait la direction de la ville.

Voilà !

Vous avez vu ma petite surprise ?... Utatane et Mitokado ! hahahahaha ! Je suis vraiment trop drôle ! ^^ Je me suis vraiment éclatée à les représenter !

Comme je le disais, suspenssssss…

Reviews !


	18. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux

Salam Haleikum ! (Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça s'écrit mais je commence à être un peu limitée…^^)

Une fois n'est pas habitude, je vais commencer par gronder tous mes lecteurs ! Il n'y en a pas eu un seul pour me dire que mes chapitres étaient postés d'un seul bloc, sans aucune séparation entre les parties !

Je viens en effet de me taper un petit délire narcissique qui consistait en lire ma fic à partir du site en lui-même, et c'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte que mes petites étoiles consciencieusement disposées de manière à rendre la lecture plus facile avait tout aussi consciencieusement été enlevées au moment de la publication !

Bref je vous gronde pour éviter de me punir moi-même pour n'avoir pas vérifié avant ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça devait être assez insipide à lire !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre si émouvant ! Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'une guest star !^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Enjoy !

La première chose qu'elle repéra fut le bouquet. Toutes ces couleurs se détachaient clairement sur le vert de la pelouse et le gris des pierres tombales.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était encore là, debout, les bras le long du corps, immobile, ses cheveux d'ébène à peine secoués par la brise. Son visage ne dévoilait pas plus d'émotion que d'habitude mais il était clair qu'il ne respirait pas le bonheur. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la tombe sur laquelle était posé le bouquet.

Cachée derrière un grand chêne, Sakura se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, ne pouvant se résoudre à s'en aller bien qu'elle se rendît compte que sa position était terriblement inconvenante.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore dix minutes. Puis Sakura plissa les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas : Une larme, unique, perla au coin de l'œil noir du jeune homme, courut le long de sa joue, brilla une dernière fois au soleil et mourut à la commissure de ses lèvres pâles.

Cela sembla l'éveiller. Il se passa rapidement la main sur sa joue humide, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna sans se retourner une seule fois, fixant ses pas.

Incroyablement émue, Sakura sortit à découvert et avança à pas lents vers le bouquet et la tombe qu'il illuminait de ses couleurs chatoyantes.

Telle était l'épitaphe :

« À une fille et une compagne aimée. Le monde a perdu son étoile la plus lumineuse. »

En dessous on pouvait lire :

_Claire Signol 1984 – 2007_

23 ans… Si jeune…

Peu à peu, le peu de chose qu'elle avait appris sur Sai s'assembla.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Tenten lui avait parlé de sa jeune fiancée décédée.

Chez lui se trouvait, cachée, une collection de magnifiques portraits d'une jeune femme qu'il gardait pour lui et au sujet desquels il était plus que secret.

L'épitaphe était écrite en français et le nom de la personne semblait l'être aussi. Or il avait fait ses études en France.

Doucement, elle comprit que tout un pan de la vie de Sai venait de se dévoiler à elle. Malheureusement c'était une partie si triste qu'elle doutait pouvoir un jour en parler avec lui.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était morte, pourtant il était évident que la blessure était toujours aussi profonde dans le cœur de son ami. Cette larme… jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela de sa part…

Terriblement touchée, elle s'en retourna lentement à sa moto et reprit le chemin de chez elle, probablement sur les pas de Sai.

oOo

-Ah ! Te revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Utatane les mains sur les hanches. Où diable étais-tu passée ?

-A-t-on idée de s'enfuir de cette manière ! ajouta Mitokado.

-Je suis désolée, dit Sakura, en entrant dans le salon. Ça va toi ? interrogea-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la nuque de Sai qui était assis dos à elle dans l'un des fauteuils.

Elle laissa sa main ainsi pendant une seconde et sentit le jeune homme frissonner légèrement à son contact. Encore plus embarrassée qu'avant elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, tentant d'adopter la conduite d'une jeune femme en couple.

L'heure qui suivit fut remplie de questions sur le passé, le présent et l'avenir de Sai auxquelles celui-ci répondit de bonne grâce et avec une telle courtoisie que les deux petits vieux en restèrent complètement charmés. En revanche, dès que la conversation tombait sur leur relation, Sakura répondait avec une concision extrême et changeait aussitôt de sujet. Son père écoutait la discussion sans intervenir, contrairement à son habitude, se contentant de regarder les deux jeunes gens et de sourire.

Vers midi et demi la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit et un homme fut introduit. Sai le détailla un peu plus sévèrement qu'à son habitude en voyant Sakura se jeter dans ses bras. Il avait probablement une quarantaine d'années, mais il lui apparaissait comme beaucoup plus jeune. Il était grand et blond et dégageait une impression de vigueur et de gaieté supérieure à la moyenne.

-Minato, laisse-moi te présenter le compagnon de Sakura, Sai, fit Lord Jiraya tandis que ce dernier se levait et serrait la main du nouveau venu. Sai, voici Minato, un cousin éloigné de la famille, mon filleul et celui en l'honneur de qui nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'il a quarante et un an ? s'exclama Sakura. Il fait si jeune.

Pas un muscle de la figure du jeune homme ne se contracta tandis qu'elle attrapait le bras de son lointain cousin, mais il sentit une profonde antipathie pour ce type l'envahir. Ce sentiment s'accentua quand, pour la taquiner, Minato la serra très fort dans ses bras, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Minato était en réalité très sympathique, grand voyageur et très rarement présent en Angleterre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sai se détendit un peu en l'apprenant.

Le repas fut assez agréable, bien que l'oncle et la tante aient mis toute leur volonté à en gâcher chaque minute. Sauf quand on l'interrogeait, Sai ne disait pas grand-chose mais observait. Surtout Sakura et son père. Il était surpris par leur relation. Elle n'était ni bonne ni mauvaise. Il aimait énormément sa fille mais en était très différent. Il y avait de plus dans son regard comme une volonté de la protéger qui détonnait avec sa personnalité, il en déduisit que c'était assez nouveau. Mais il avait surtout l'air ravi de retrouver sa fille ainsi.

Quant à elle, elle semblait éprouver une grande tendresse pour son père, mais restait distante malgré tout. Elle paraissait ne pas oser le regarder dans les yeux et avait parfois un sourire contrit lorsque leurs regards se croisaient alors qu'elle riait.

Il fut d'autant plus décontenancé qu'il surprit une étrange conversation.

C'était la fin du repas, sur un signe de son père, Sakura l'avait suivi hors de la pièce en traînant les pieds. Sai était en train d'écouter le récit du voyage de Minato en Corée du Sud lorsqu'Utatane lui fit savoir qu'elle désirait prendre une tasse de thé _tout de suite_ et qu'il serait bien aimable d'aller dire à la cuisinière d'en mettre à chauffer.

Il se leva de bonne grâce, effectua sa commission et allait revenir vers la salle à manger lorsqu'il surprit des bribes de paroles venant du salon par la porte entrebâillée. Son lacet étant dénoué, il en profita pour le refaire en tendant l'oreille :

-…me suis douté que tu serais au courant, disait la voix de Lord Jiraya. Mais je me suis dit…

-Ne t'en fais pas ! fit la voix de Sakura assez vivement. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant ne change rien à ma vie. J'avais décidé de me reprendre en main depuis quelques temps déjà… Je regrette juste que Ino ne fasse pas pareil…

-Tu l'as revue ? demanda son père, surpris.

-Rapidement. Sa mort la concernait aussi… Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache, mais très honnêtement je ne souhaite pas en parler… On peut revenir à table ?

-Bien sûr. Je voulais juste être sûr que ça ne t'avait pas trop…

Sai n'en entendit pas plus. Son lacet était refait, il n'était pas très curieux de nature et risquait de se faire surprendre. Il revint donc à table d'un pas tranquille et ne fut rejoint par le père et sa fille que cinq minutes plus tard.

Si le jeune homme était resté à l'écoute plus longtemps, voici ce qu'il aurait entendu :

-… bouleversée… Mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais assez forte pour surmonter cette épreuve.

-Mais de quelle épreuve tu parles ? s'énervait Sakura. Ce type n'est plus rien pour moi !

-Peut-être plus maintenant que tu as Sai, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il avait une place prépondérante dans ta vie… et dans ton cœur.

-Pas du tout ! Arrête ! s'écriait-elle en se bouchant les oreilles.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Excuse-moi ma chérie. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Surtout alors que tu sembles être si heureuse avec Sai.

-Oh mais arrête avec Sai ! D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir… ajouta-t-elle par provocation, Je ne suis pas avec lui. C'est un ami et rien d'autre. Il a accepté de faire semblant pour calmer les critiques des deux autres vieux. Alors, ça t'en bouche un coin n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma chérie tu penses peut-être que je suis un vieillard dépourvu de sens commun et particulièrement pervers, mais tu as tendance à oublier un peu vite que j'ai été chef des services secrets de Sa Majesté. J'ai donc un minimum de sens de l'observation, et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais rien qu'à la manière dont vous vous regardez quand l'autre a le dos tourné je suis prêt à jurer que vous ressentez plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Si tu te posais sérieusement la question, tu verrais que j'ai encore mis dans le mile en ce qui te concerne. Allez viens, retournons à table.

Et il quitta la pièce ainsi, laissant sa fille comme deux ronds de flan.

O

Vers 3 heures de l'après-midi il fut décidé qu'une balade dans la campagne s'imposait.

A travers les chemins de terre on pouvait voir en cet après-midi, avancer d'un petit pas nerveux un vieil homme et sa femme, suivis d'un homme d'âge mûr de grande carrure en train d'écouter un homme blond lui faire un récit accompagné de grands gestes. Derrière eux venait, un jeune couple, la femme passant son bras autour de celui de son compagnon.

Ils avaient été obligés d'adopter cette attitude après que les aînés leur aient reproché leur sérieux (_le monde à l'envers !_).

D'abord extrêmement gênés et rouges comme des pivoines, ils avaient fini par s'y faire et marchaient ainsi en silence, s'éloignant de plus en plus des quatre autres.

La tête baissée, Sakura finit par dire d'une voix presque chevrotante :

-Tu… tu pourrais m'accompagner quelque part ?... Je voudrais aller voir quelqu'un… et j'… j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi…

Sai la regarda un instant en silence puis acquiesça.

Ils avancèrent sans rien dire pendant encore une dizaine de minutes puis, à un embranchement ils se séparèrent des autres sans le leur faire savoir et continuèrent seuls leur chemin.

Au bout d'environ vingt minutes ils arrivèrent en vue d'un château de brique. Ils franchirent les grilles, mais au lieu d'aller dans le château comme Sai le supposait, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du gardien.

Un homme en sortit, détailla le visage des arrivants et parut abasourdi en reconnaissant Sakura.

-B… Bonjour Mr. Hyuga… Hinata est ici ?

oOo

Assis dans la cuisine des Hyuga en compagnie de Hiashi, Sai buvait son thé en silence. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que lui et Sakura était ici. Dès que la fille du maître des lieux était arrivée les deux femmes s'étaient éclipsées dans le salon après s'être regardées en chiens de faïence pendant deux minutes.

Sai ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais vu l'air préoccupé de Mr Hyuga et la façon dont Sakura s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille lorsqu'Hinata était apparue, plus pâle que la mort elle aussi, il lui semblait évident qu'un drame était à l'origine de cette tension.

Il fut surpris lorsque l'homme rompit le silence :

-Comment va Lady Sakura ? demanda-t-il l'air sombre.

Sai eut la curieuse impression que « bien » n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'un jeune homme d'une petite trentaine d'année entra dans la pièce.

En sueur, il revenait visiblement de son jogging. Il regarda Sai d'un air étonné et interrogea Mr. Hyuga du regard. Celui-ci fit les présentations :

-Neiji, voici le docteur Sai, un ami de… Lady Sakura. Sai je vous présente Neiji, un lointain cousin qui vit parmi nous en ce moment.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main courtoisement, puis Neiji demanda :

-Hinata n'est pas là ? Il m'a semblé voir son scooter.

-Elle discute avec Lady Sakura dans le salon.

Cette phrase qui, selon Hiashi aurait dû paraître anodine à Neiji, l'arrêta sur place. Le cerveau du jeune homme fonctionnait à plein régime, tentant d'analyser la situation. Ainsi donc, Sakura avait décidé de se confronter à Hinata… Ne sachant pas exactement quelle était sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à cette dernière, Neiji ne lui en avait jamais trop tenu rigueur, contrairement à Ino à qui il vouait un mépris sans bornes. Néanmoins il s'agissait là d'un grand pas dans leur existence à toutes les deux.

Après une ou deux minutes, il alla se remplir un verre d'eau et s'assit à côté des deux hommes en silence, conscient que Hiashi le regardait avec suspicion.

o

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Alors que Sai se levait et doucement s'assurait auprès de Sakura que tout allait bien, Neiji devançait le père d'Hinata et se précipitait sur elle.

-Tout va bien Hinata ? demanda-t-il préoccupé.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance et, d'un hochement de tête, l'assura que tout allait bien.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et avant que Sakura et Sai ne s'en aillent, elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'étreignant avec force, leurs yeux se remettant à pleurer.

Elles étouffèrent leurs sanglots en pouffant et se séparèrent après s'être murmuré un « merci » ému.

Hinata demanda la permission à son père d'aller se balader un instant avec Neiji et ils partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient prise Sakura et Sai.

Ceux-ci, de leur côté, marchèrent pendant deux minutes en silence. Mais dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue du domaine de Lady Kurenaï, Sakura s'arrêta.

Elle semblait vouloir parler mais sa bouche n'émettait aucun son. Alors Sai, lentement, la pris par la main et l'attira contre lui.

Le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule, Sakura sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle sanglota ainsi pendant dix minutes, agrippant la chemise noire de Sai de toutes ses forces. Elle finit par laisser échapper faiblement :

-Elle… Elle m'a pardonné… Je lui ai tout dit et elle m'a pardonné…

Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle souriait, l'air de ne pas y croire, et ses pleurs devinrent des larmes de joie. Les yeux dans ceux de Sai elle se mit à rire, d'un rire incrédule.

Doucement, sans la quitter des yeux, Sai lui passa la main sur la joue, essuyant ses larmes. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il dit :

-Je vois mal comment quelqu'un pourrait t'en vouloir…

Ils se regardèrent ainsi en souriant, prenant tout deux conscience, d'un seul coup, de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas… Chacun était paralysé par le souvenir de la dernière personne pour qui ils avaient éprouvé de tels sentiments…

L'orage les surprit ainsi, en proie au bouleversement de leurs émotions respectives, sans qu'ils ne souhaitent pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Oooow… Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans Naruto ? ^^

Bref, vous avez-vu ce petit plaisir que je nous ai fait ? Le Yondaime himself ! Ça c'est de la guest star ! :D Bon je sais que techniquement il a vécu bien avant Sakura et tout et tout, mais tant pis !

J'ai préféré inventer la fiancée de Sai, je ne voyais pas vraiment qui pouvait faire l'affaire sinon, et puis comme ça elle est Française !^^

A la prochaine ! Reviews of course !


	19. La salsa del amorrrr!

Conitchiha ! (approximatif, mais compréhensible)

Bon c'est déjà mieux, les parties sont séparées ! Mais bon maintenant c'est mon blabla et la fic qui ne forment plus qu'un ! raaah ! Y arriverai-je un jour ?

Ce chapitre est long et malgré tout incomplet… Le découpage est plus difficile que ce que je pensais… enfin bon…

Comme toujours merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre Hife !

Je vous laissais sur un moment plein d'émotion, voilà la suite accompagnée d'un « pendant ce temps » chez d'autres persos !

Enjoy !

xXxXxXxXxXx

BAM BAM BAM !

-_Sweet Jesus_ ! s'exclama la petite bonne venue ouvrir la porte.

Sur le pallier se tenaient deux jeunes gens, trempés jusqu'aux os, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Rentrez vite ! Rentrez vite ! fit-elle en les poussant à l'intérieur, à l'abri de l'orage qui grondait.

-Mon Dieu mon Dieu ! s'écria la vieille nounou reconnaissant la fille du comte de Lancaster. Où étiez-vous donc passés ? Votre oncle et votre tante étaient dans tous leurs états ! A-t-on idée de disparaître ainsi sans rien dire à personne ? J'ai fait monter du thé dans votre chambre, allez-y vite ! ordonna-t-elle tandis que la bonne revenait les bras chargés de serviettes.

Souriant, Sakura et Sai s'en saisirent et grimpèrent les escaliers en pouffant.

-Mon Dieu mon Dieu, répétait la nourrice. A-t-on idée ? Des adultes agissant comme des adolescents ! Bon… Il faut maintenant que j'annonce leur retour… Elle soupira. Que de cris en perspectives. Misère de misère !

o

Arrivé dans la chambre de Sakura, Sai sembla néanmoins retrouver ses esprits. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa les alentours. C'était une chambre typique de jeune fille sage. Visiblement, elle n'y avait pas dormis depuis un bout de temps.

Elle s'était assise par terre, adossée à son lit et entreprenait de se sécher la tête. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre il n'osait pas avancer. Quelle attitude devait-il adopter ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il…

Le fait d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme lui avait fait perdre ses repères et sa nonchalance.

Voyant son hésitation Sakura lui fit signe de s'avancer et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit.

Cette proximité lui était si agréable qu'il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir fait le lien avec ce qu'il avait ressenti tout au début avec Claire. Il l'observa à la dérobée tandis qu'elle servait le thé sur une table basse à côté d'elle. Il ne la regardait plus avec curiosité comme autrefois. Cette fois-ci il admira la finesse de son profil, ses grands yeux émeraude. Il suivit la course d'une goutte d'eau partant de ses cheveux roses trempés et glissant sur la joue rosée par le froid. Malgré une certaine rudesse, ses gestes étaient gracieux, ses mains fines,… Il n'en revint pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait osé jeter un coup d'œil à ses formes !

D'une main elle dégagea ses cheveux de ses épaules, dévoilant son cou au regard du jeune homme qui s'imagina furtivement en train d'embrasser cette nuque blanche.

Il secoua vivement la tête et, comme mu par un ressort, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Sakura le regarda faire, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage, mais elle ne posa pas de question et but son thé en silence. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la visite à Hinata et il profita de la première éclaircie venue pour rentrer chez lui laissant Sakura livrée à ses pensées.

Ils dormirent très mal tous les deux cette nuit là.

oOo

Ce lundi matin Hinata se réveilla en rougissant. Comme pratiquement tous les matins depuis quelques jours elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était lovée contre Neiji durant son sommeil.

Une chance qu'il se réveille après elle !

Et comme tous les matins, elle passa les premières dix minutes de sa journée à l'observer dormir. Ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte, tourné sur le côté, il ne se réveillerait pas avant une vingtaine de minutes. Son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière et silencieuse.

Il avait continué à dormir dans son lit, sans que son père n'en sache rien, et, non seulement elle s'était habituée à sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait plus dormir qu'avec lui à ses côtés. Et depuis deux jours elle se permettait quelques contacts supplémentaires. Elle avait tout d'abord commencé par effleurer ses cheveux du bout des doigts, appréciant leur soyeux. Puis hier elle avait laissé courir ses doigts délicatement le long de la joue du jeune homme puis sur sa main.

En l'observant elle repensa à cette promenade qu'elle avait fait avec lui après que Sakura soit passée la voir. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Elle voulait tout lui dire mais n'arrivait pas à produire un seul son. Il avait alors passé son bras autour de ses épaules et, peu à peu, elle était venu se coller à lui, toute tremblante mais sans pleurer, se sentant en sécurité dans ces bras puissants et protecteurs. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant une demi-heure, et pendant tout ce temps il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'avait tenté aucun geste entreprenant ou malvenu. Elle était bien dans cette situation, qu'elle reste ainsi, semblait-il se dire. Il était réellement là pour elle.

Elle continuait de l'observer. Il était si beau. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, mais ce matin, éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les volets, elle l'aurait comparé à un ange. Doucement, elle se recoucha, suffisamment proche de son visage et continua de l'observer ainsi face à elle.

Deux minutes plus tard il s'agita. Complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il la trouve en train de l'étudier elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle ferma les yeux comme si elle dormait encore.

« Quelle idiote ! » pensait-elle. Elle n'était jamais là à son réveil d'habitude ! Il allait se douter de quelque chose, c'était évident ! Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et voilà le résultat ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Impossible de s'y tromper, non seulement il n'avait pas quitté le lit, mais elle le sentait lui effleurer les cheveux. Tout en contrôlant de toutes ses forces le moindre tressaillement qui aurait pu la trahir, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il agisse comme elle.

Il caressa ses cheveux doucement pendant plusieurs minutes et Hinata se surprit à espérer qu'il n'arrête pas. C'était si doux, si agréable…

A un moment les doigts de Neiji effleurèrent sa joue. Puis plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Visiblement il craignait de l'avoir réveillée. Elle aurait pu remporter un oscar pour sa prestation de Belle au Bois Dormant à cet instant. Elle espérait tellement qu'il recommence qu'elle osait à peine respirer. Puis les doigts revinrent se poser sur son visage, effleurant très délicatement la peau. Cela dura pendant quelques minutes puis il s'arrêta.

« Oh non non non non non non ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Néanmoins elle ne le sentit pas sortir du lit. Peut-être l'observait-il…

Puis cela vint doucement… Progressivement elle sentit une légère brise se rapprocher de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était son souffle chaud qui s'approchait ainsi de ses lèvres. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle restait immobile. Il lui aurait suffit de faire un mouvement et il serait aussitôt partit, mais curieusement elle n'en avait pas envie. Il resta ainsi au dessus d'elle pendant quelques instants, sans doute hésitant, caressa à nouveau ses cheveux doucement, puis, elle sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa avec une incroyable douceur, une immense délicatesse et ne s'attarda pas.

Le souffle s'éloigna, il effleura sa joue une dernière fois du bout du doigt et sortit du lit.

Dès que la porte fut refermée Hinata se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine et le visage couleur tomate. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, l'air de ne pas y croire. Elle resta assise dans son lit pendant dix minutes, tournant et retournant ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête puis son regard tomba sur la photo d'elle et de son cousin qui avait été prise dans leur jeunesse. Elle commença à se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle en vint à se demander : « S'il s'en allait, que ressentirais-je ? » Cette seule pensée lui serra le cœur. C'était déjà une sorte de réponse.

Lentement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Neiji s'y trouvait. Il avait mis la table du petit déjeuner et contemplait d'un air navré la poêle dans laquelle se trouvait un reste d'œufs carbonisés.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. Il releva aussitôt la tête, rosissant un peu en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait au réveil.

Il s'apprêtait à expliquer ce qui était arrivé aux œufs, mais Hinata ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A petits pas elle s'approcha de lui et de manière complètement inattendue le pris dans ses bras et se serra contre lui.

Abasourdi, Neiji resta sans bouger un instant puis finit par demander d'une voix mal assurée :

-Hinata… Euh… Vous allez bien ?

Le visage collé contre le torse du jeune homme elle se contenta de demander :

-Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

Il resta un instant sans voix puis répondit doucement :

-Je ne m'en irais que si vous ne souhaitez plus me voir…

Elle raffermi son étreinte, ferma les yeux et dit :

-Alors je vais bien.

Puis elle ajouta :

-S'il te plait, ne me vouvoie pas…

Un instant indécis il finit par sourire, referma ses bras autour d'elle, posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux :

-D'accord.

Dans l'ombre de la porte, Hiashi observait les deux jeunes gens, un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir dans le regard.

oOo

« otan en finir tt de suite : vs ètes libr ce midi ? »

« of course ! jsui tjs libre pr vs ! jpass vs prendr à kel heur ? »

« pa la pène, on sretrouv dvt la mairi dGloucester à 12h15. Dresscode : petit polo bordo, bermuda, pull col rond, chossures bateau. C ya »

« I hate you. »

Le soleil brillait en ce lundi midi. A Gloucester, les rues étaient peuplées de promeneurs, une glace à la main, en tenue légère, appréciant à sa juste mesure cette belle journée. Les terrasses des cafés étaient pleines et les parcs offraient leur herbe verte et l'ombre de leurs arbres aux amateurs de sieste.

Les places, en plein soleil, étaient en revanche évitées avec soin.

Kiba se retrouva donc seul devant la mairie de pierre blanche, essuyant toutes les minutes les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Il était là depuis environ cinq minutes lorsqu'il vit la fille de la duchesse arriver.

Elle était rayonnante de simplicité avec son débardeur mauve, sa jupe blanche à volants et ses petites tennis immaculées. Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Toujours pas le moindre maquillage à l'horizon mais elle semblait avoir troqué ses grosses lunettes contre des lentilles de contact. De simples anneaux pendaient à ses oreilles, bleus, comme les foulards noués autour de ses poignets.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à son tour de détailler avec attention le jeune homme qui rabaissa ses Ray-Ban sur ses yeux pour dissimuler une partie de sa gêne. Il avait joué le jeu et avait mis exactement les vêtements qu'elle lui avait imposés.

En voyant le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres d'Ino il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler :

-J'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez demandé de mettre un bermuda ! C'est parfaitement grotesque !

-J'en déduis que vous complexez sur vos mollets, dit la jeune femme amusée. Moi je trouve que ça vous va très bien ! Vous avez presque l'air d'un garçon bien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'exhiber à côté d'un faux bad boy.

-_Faux_ bad boy ? fit Kiba faussement vexé. Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas mon passé.

-Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça.

-Bon eh bien puisque vous voulez que nous ayons l'air d'un couple de gens de bonne famille…

Et il lui passa le bras autour du sien.

-Où allons-nous chère madame ? ajouta-t-il avec un gracieux sourire très ironique.

Ino ne sut pas si elle devait rire ou lever les yeux au ciel. Décidemment ce type retombait toujours sur ses pieds ! Elle prit le parti d'en sourire et ils avancèrent, bras dessus-bras dessous, là où elle souhaitait déjeuner.

Le restaurant, Las Espadas, s'avéra être cubain. Les tables étaient disposées sous des auvents autour d'une piste de danse. Un groupe de musiciens jouait de la musique cubaine et mexicaine et une fontaine, placée au milieu de la piste, rafraîchissait l'atmosphère.

Un serveur les guida jusqu'à une table de deux et leur expliqua que des cuisiniers allaient passer avec de grandes broches et qu'ils choisiraient les viandes qu'ils souhaitaient.

Kiba regardait tout autour de lui en ouvrant des yeux impressionnés. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un tel établissement puisse se trouver en plein milieu des maisons anglaises, dans une sorte de cour.

-Mais comment avez-vous connu cet endroit ?

Ino sourit, hésita, puis finit par répondre :

-Disons que pendant un temps j'ai eu suffisamment de fréquentations pour connaître tous les bons coins de la région…

Curieusement cette réponse ne plut pas à Kiba. Bien que cela contredise l'image de bombe qu'il voulait lui coller il n'avait pas très envie de l'imaginer avec trop d'hommes.

Le repas fut excellent. Comme d'habitude ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise en riant à l'un de ses récits de soirée arrosée, il se prit une violente claque sur la tête lorsqu'il fut surpris pour la deuxième fois à lorgner dans son (pourtant léger) décolleté et échangèrent deux sourires silencieux et complices.

Puis un homme particulièrement séduisant avec son teint basané et ses dents blanches proposa à Ino de danser avec lui sur un morceau de cumbia. Elle hésita une seconde mais en voyant l'air outré de Kiba qui n'en revenait pas que ce type se permette une telle intrusion elle décida de jouer un peu et accepta avec un sourire charmé.

Kiba la regarda virevolter la bouche ouverte d'indignation. Elle savait clairement danser la cumbia et semblait y prendre un grand plaisir, mais s'efforçait de se détacher de son cavalier dès que celui-ci se collait de trop près.

Elle revint à table visiblement ravie, et voulu reprendre la conversation avec Kiba, mais celui-ci la regardait, les bras croisés, avec un air de reproche.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Ça ne se fait pas ! De quoi j'avais l'air moi ? Maintenant tout le monde va se dire qu'on peut nous séparer ainsi sans vergogne !

Ino haussa les épaules :

-Je refuserai les autres.

-Qui vous a dit que je parlais de vous ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil surpris.

Sur ce arriva une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans qui lui tendit la main. Il s'en saisit avec empressement et fit à sa nouvelle cavalière un semblant de révérence qui la fit glousser. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse sans un regard pour la blonde qui les suivit des yeux complètement atterrée.

En plus il s'agissait d'une salsa et il se donnait un malin plaisir à se coller sensuellement à la jeune fille qui était une excellente danseuse. Les autres couples présents sur la piste leurs envoyaient des « ouhouh ! » et des sifflements, admirant leur talent et leur sensualité.

Ino crut qu'elle allait quitter la table lorsqu'à la fin de la chanson les musiciens félicitèrent « ce magnifique couple ! Dios Mio ! Ils sont plus chauds que de vrais cubains ! »

Néanmoins Kiba refusa catégoriquement de re-danser avec la jeune fille et revint s'asseoir, couvert de sueur, face à Ino qui le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi ? fit-il innocemment. Cette fille me fixait depuis notre arrivée et vous lui avez donné de l'espoir en allant danser avec ce type, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser…

Et il se remit à siroter sa limonade l'air de rien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dessert, allons-y, trancha Ino en prenant son sac.

Kiba haussa les épaules, paya l'addition (elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher) et la suivit sans un mot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah je me rend bien compte que je ne devrais pas couper là mais après tout va être bancal !^^

Vous aurez donc la suite de l'après-midi d'Ino et Kiba la prochaine fois !

Sinon ? Hinata-Neiji ? Vous en avez pensé quoi (stress stress vu que j'aime beaucoup cette scène…) ?

Bref reviews !


	20. I've hungered for your touch

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je me suis fait désirée après un chapitre qui a soulevé plus de réaction que jamais… Shame on me ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review bien que, selon leur propres mots, ils n'aient pas l'habitude de le faire… C'est exactement ce que j'aime ! De cette manière je sais ce qui vous plait vraiment ! Merci merci !

Of course un big thank you aux habituées de la review !

Bref, je ne vous fait pas languir plus, voici la suite, avec un petit truc inhabituel… Vous verrez !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxX

Bien que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, Kiba n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Lady Ino raccourcir leur rendez-vous, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea ostensiblement vers un parc et s'allongea à l'ombre des arbres.

Ino le suivit en silence et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, assommés par la chaleur. Puis Kiba finit par lâcher :

-Avouez que vous avez dansé avec ce mec pour me rendre jaloux ! Ça vous plait de jouer avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

A sa grande surprise Ino se mit à rire au lieu de nier.

Elle finit par rétorquer en jouant avec un brin d'herbe :

-Si je voulais vraiment jouer je ne m'y prendrais pas ainsi ! D'ailleurs…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme retirer son polo, se retrouvant torse nu pour avoir moins chaud. Tandis qu'il repliait son vêtement elle suivi le cours d'une goutte de sueur le long de son torse imberbe, admirant ses pectoraux finement ciselés et ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Ses bras semblaient puissants et son dos était musclé comme celui d'un nageur.

Elle ressentit alors dans son ventre une chaleur bien connue qu'elle aurait préféré avoir oubliée.

Kiba se retourna vers elle et ne s'aperçut pas de l'effet qu'il venait de provoquer chez la jeune femme. Il s'appuya sur son coude et demanda avec son sourire carnassier :

-Ah ouais ? Alors comment vous jouez ?

Ino pouffa, se remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et imperceptiblement remonta légèrement les volants de sa jupe au dessus de son genou.

Sans qu'elle le réalise tous ses anciens réflexes de lolita lui revenaient.

-Dites-moi plutôt où vous avez appris à danser la salsa comme ça ? Le chanteur avait raison, vous dansez mieux qu'un cubain !

Il haussa les épaules sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui et dit :

-Ma première – et seule – vraie copine voulait prendre des cours… En l'occurrence ça marche du tonnerre avec les filles !

Elle rit en renversant la tête en arrière et le fixa dans les yeux en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Cette fois-ci il sentit que quelque chose de différent arrivait et se redressa, un sourcil levé.

-Et vous ? La cumbia n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une danse très répandue ! Pourtant…

-Pendant un temps j'ai eu une cuisinière mexicaine. C'est elle qui m'a appris, elle ne pouvait cuisiner qu'en musique !

-Vous avez quand même passé un bon moment ?

-Très bon, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin en continuant de le fixer.

Doucement elle avança la main et commença à jouer avec le tissus du bermuda du jeune homme tout en disant :

-Tout compte fait vous n'êtes pas de si mauvaise compagnie que ça…

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Leurs têtes étaient maintenant suffisamment proches pour que chacun puisse sentir la respiration de l'autre l'effleurer, et celle de Kiba s'était accélérée.

« Damn it ! » pensa-t-il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait autant de progrès avec elle ! Et pourtant elle était là, la main sur sa cuisse et lui lançant de curieux regards. Si ça se trouve… Peut-être qu'en insistant un peu ce soir…

De son côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ce visage aux traits marqués, aux yeux vifs et presque sur la défensive, ses étranges tatouages, sa crinière brune qui collait à son front par cette chaleur… Il était vraiment, objectivement beau.

o

Il la ramena sur sa moto, préparant ses arguments. Mais une fois devant le château, elle ne lui adressa qu'un simple sourire en coin et s'éloigna de lui en gambadant.

D'un seul coup il comprit tout.

-Attendez ! l'interpella-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte et le regarda.

-Vous… Vous venez de me montrer comment vous faîtes pour jouer avec les hommes n'est-ce pas ?...

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux accompagné un clin d'œil moqueur et rentra chez elle.

A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'elle se trouva face à… elle-même.

Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Le miroir situé en face de la porte lui renvoya son expression du moment en pleine figure. Ce qu'elle avait vu en arrivant, c'était la Ino d'avant. Satisfaite de son dernier tour, celle qui jouait avec les garçons, se moquant pertinemment de ce qu'il ressentait puisque de toute manière ils finissaient tous par lui pardonner. Elle était si jolie, si sexy, comment auraient-ils put lui en vouloir ?

Le résultat de sa conduite libertine avait finit par être celui qu'on sait.

Instinctivement elle serra son poignet droit qui portait encore les marques de sa tentative de repentir. Elle était en train de redevenir ce qu'elle était… Elle fut prise d'un tremblement incontrôlé et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle arracha ses vêtements pour les remplacer par son plus vieux sweat-shirt et un jogging et elle se roula en boule sur son lit contre le mur.

Le soir même deux textos furent envoyés et reçus au même moment.

L'un disait :

« sil vous plait, ne faîtes plus ça… »

L'autre :

« il faut que jarrête de vous voir. ne refusez pas sil vous plait. »

OoOoO

_Note de l'auteur__ : J'ai écrit la scène qui va suivre en écoutant en même temps Unchained Melody des Righteous Brothers… Vous connaissez forcément, c'est la musique de Ghost ! Je ne connais pas plus romantique et, en toute honnèteté, plus sensuel ! Bref je vous propose de la mettre sur youtube ou ailleurs, pour pouvoir lire la scène comme je l'ai écrite ! Je vais même vous mettre quand la faire démarrer !^^ Bien sûr vous êtes libre de ne pas le faire ! C'est juste une proposition… Bref je me tais et revenons à nos biquets !_

o

-Neiji, tu veux bien m'accompagner faire un tour ?

Le jeune homme était en train d'essuyer la dernière assiette. Mr Hyuga était déjà parti se coucher, le laissant seul avec Hinata qui venait de poser cette question, regardant par la fenêtre.

-A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Neiji en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait.

-Tu as raison, c'est idiot…

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs je connais un super endroit où on pourrait aller.

Elle le regarda plier son torchon, pleine de reconnaissance.

(_Faites commencer la chanson_ _!_)

Dix minutes plus tard il démarrait la voiture de son oncle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à prendre un chemin de terre à travers champs.

-Où-est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Hinata curieuse.

-Tu vas voir ! se contenta de répondre Neiji un sourire en coin.

Elle ne posa pas de question. Elle avait maintenant une confiance aveugle en lui.

Il finit par garer la voiture. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, profitant du calme de la nuit. Puis il enjamba une barrière et l'aida à faire de même. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mettre ils se trouvèrent sur une sorte de promontoire. Cheltenham se trouvait en contrebas, brillant de mille feux.

-Wouah ! s'émerveilla Hinata. Toutes ces lumières ! Comment tu as découvert cet endroit ?

-En faisant mon footing. C'est un super point de vue dans la journée. Je me suis dit que de nuit ça devait être pas mal non plus.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, observant les phares des voitures qui entraient et sortaient de la ville. Puis elle leva la tête vers Neiji. Un bras autour de ses épaules il regardait le ciel.

C'était une magnifique nuit d'été. La pleine lune éclairait d'une lumière pâle son visage tandis qu'il observait la foultitude d'étoiles.

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait et baissa les yeux vers elle en souriant.

C'était un sourire simple, paisible, ne cachant rien. Elle lui sourit en retour et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu veux qu'on s'asseye ?

Elle fit non de la tête, continuant de l'observer. Le sourire de Neiji commença à s'effacer, comme si il se rendait compte que quelque chose de spécial était en train d'arriver…

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, sans la lâcher. La main de la jeune femme commença à monter vers son visage et elle la posa sur sa joue. Elle ne tremblait pas mais lui frissonna. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité. Puis elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il n'osait pas bouger. Leur lèvres entrèrent en contact tout doucement tandis qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bras enlacèrent l'autre, comme si ils ne voulaient jamais se séparer. Puis leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leur baiser devint passionné. Les doigts d'Hinata s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure du jeune homme qui pressa sa main contre sa nuque et la serra davantage contre lui.

Ils ne rompirent le baiser que pour se maintenir enlacés, le nez de chacun dans le cou de l'autre.

Ils s'assirent ensuite, serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence.

Neiji finit par lui demander doucement :

-Tu es sûre ?...

-Tu m'as vu changer ces dernières semaines n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à toi… Tu m'as fait revenir… Mais… Ce n'est pas seulement ça… Oui… Je suis sûre. Mais… toi ?…

Ils se regardèrent. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du visage de la jeune femme, ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et apposa finalement son front contre le sien et dit dans un souffle :

-Ça fait longtemps que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, soulagés et incroyablement heureux. Puis ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, les doigts entrelacés, dans l'herbe, les yeux dans les étoiles.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…

La voix d'Hinata avait tremblé. Neiji se redressa sur un coude et la regarda l'air inquiet.

Ses grands yeux blancs fixant le ciel sans le voir elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

-Il faut que je te dise pourquoi… pourquoi à ton arrivée tu m'as trouvée si… si peu… enfin comme ça…

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant sa main. Tu n'as rien à me dire !

-Ecoute-moi s'il te plait… Sinon ça ne marchera pas entre nous et je veux…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

-Non, non s'il te plait ! Ne me dis rien ! implora-t-il.

-Il y a un peu plus de deux ans… ap… après que j'ai di… divorcé de Gaara, je viv… vivais s… seule. Un j… jour In… Ino m'a demandé un s… ser… service…

-Arrête ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé !

Elle s'était mise à trembler si fort qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle le regarda, pétrifiée, incapable d'articuler une parole.

Des sanglots dans la voix il tenta de s'expliquer :

-Tenten… Elle le tenait de Naruto juste avant qu'il ne parte… Elle a finit par me le dire parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte que… que ça me faisait un mal de chien de te voir comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire… Je… Je suis désolé… Je m'inquiétais tellement ! Je t'en pris, pardonne moi ! implora-t-il en se jetant sur elle, le visage caché et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Elle continua de fixer le ciel, les larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir, les bras le long du corps, le laissant agripper ses vêtements sans le repousser.

Le visage crispé, Neiji retenait sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme effleurer sa tête puis caresser doucement ses cheveux. Incrédule il releva lentement la tête et la regarda en pleurs, les yeux toujours levés vers le ciel. Il se redressa et elle fit de même. Elle resta ainsi assise à regarder les lumières de la ville tandis que, à genoux à ses côtés il l'observait en silence, inquiet.

-Hinata…

-Je… Je voulais vraiment te… te le dire…

-Je suis désolé… j'aurais dû avoir la patience…

-Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir dû à repasser par là, le coupa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je… je ne crois pas en fin de compte que… que j'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout…

-Alors tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Avec un léger sourire, les yeux toujours fermés elle secoua la tête négativement.

Les épaules du jeune homme se relâchèrent et, avec une légère brusquerie due à l'émotion, il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

D'abord surprise Hinata souris et se roula en boule dans les bras puissants de son compagnon.

Elle était si soulagée. Si heureuse.

XxXxXxXxX

… Je laisse le temps à cette merveilleuse chanson de se finir… Take your time…

Bon ben… Comme d'habitude, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On arrive dans les passages que je préfère, et celui là arrive vraiment dans mon top 5 ! Donc si vous pouviez me donner votre avis… (Je le veux bien aussi pour Ino et Kiba ! ^^ )

A la prochaine !


	21. Ca frôle l'obstination maladive

Bonjour bonjour ! (eh oui j'ai renoncé au multilinguisme… Je connais maintenant mes limites…)

Alors je suis vraiment troooooop contente que tout le monde ait aimé le petit trip musical (qui effectivement marche très bien aussi avec la version de Gates !^^ ) ! Etant donné qu'il y en aura encore un voire deux, j'étais prête à les supprimer si vous n'aviez pas apprécié ! donc youpi ! Ça reste !

Dans ce début de chapitre : une surprise !

Et vous vous inquiétez pour Ino et Kiba ?... Eh bien…

Enjoy ! =)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Entendu… Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai… Ben on peut pas dire que ça me réjouisse mais ça vous devez le savoir ! Enfin bon, oui, oui vous pouvez compter sur moi… Good bye.

Neiji raccrocha son téléphone et étouffa un juron. Voilà qui tombait vraiment mal. Il se gratta le menton d'un air pensif puis saisit son blouson et pris la direction de Gloucester.

Il entra dans l'hôtel à l'entrée de la ville et monta directement vers la chambre de Lee à la porte de laquelle il frappa. Les mains dans les poches il attendit, entendant du bruit à l'intérieur.

-Me voilà ! Me voil…

Neiji leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas Lee qui était venu lui ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Tenten qui avait gardé la bouche ouverte en voyant Neiji et avait pris une magnifique teinte rouge vif. Incapable de prononcer une parole elle se mit à tirer nerveusement sur le large T-shirt vert foncé qui lui tenait lieu de robe bien trop courte pour être décente.

Le sourcil de Neiji ne mit pas longtemps à se rabaisser et il demanda d'une voix neutre :

-Lee est dans le coin ?

-Qui me demande ? interrogea l'homme aux épais sourcils en arrivant torse nu derrière la jeune femme. Oh ! Salut Neiji ! Entre !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, puis, voyant que Tenten, toujours aussi rouge, tenait encore la porte ouverte, il lança d'un air innocent :

-Tu devrais refermer la porte, avec les courants d'air on s'enrhume vite quand on n'est pas assez habillé…

La barmaid sembla se réveiller, rougit encore un peu plus, referma la porte et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Elle y est pour un moment, crois-moi… fit Lee en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je dois partir pour le week-end, répondit le jeune homme en regardant par la fenêtre. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Hinata ne se retrouve pas toute seule…

-Dans le genre surprotecteur tu te poses là décidemment ! Rappelle-moi, elle a bien 24 ans ?... Et tu vas où si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Londres, se contenta de répondre Neiji.

Lee fronça les sourcils :

-C'est Lord…

-Oui, coupa-t-il. Donc tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

-Tu penses que… il va y avoir un risque ?…

-Non. Mais on ne sait jamais… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule…

-Tu te fais du souci pour rien ! s'exclama Lee en lui lançant une grande tape dans le dos. Mais en tous les cas tu sais que je veillerai sur elle le temps qu'il faudra.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Neiji avec un fin sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil :

-Au fait… se contenta-t-il de dire en pointant le menton vers la salle de bain.

Lee leva les bras au ciel avec un sourire béat.

-Je suis un homme béni ! Comme je le prévoyais elle a fini par céder à mon charme ! Quelle femme ! Si tu savais !

Neiji sourit, le salua de la main et sortit.

O

Le soir tombait. Ça avait été un mercredi si agréable pour Hinata… De toute manière elle flottait sur un petit nuage depuis deux jours. Elle ne cessait de repenser à cette nuit où elle et Neiji s'étaient ouverts leurs cœurs, à ce baiser si passionné qu'ils avaient échangés et à tous ceux, plus simples, qui avaient suivis, le lendemain et le surlendemain… Elle se sentait si légère ! Un poids énorme était parti de ses épaules et elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il _saurait_, il le savait depuis longtemps et l'avait accepté. De plus _il_ était mort. Toute l'histoire était terminée, elle pouvait tourner la page et en entamer une nouvelle. Avec lui bien sûr.

D'ailleurs il arrivait. De loin par la fenêtre elle vit le jeune homme qui hantait maintenant son esprit à tout instant franchir les grilles du parc et se diriger vers la maison. Elle observait sa grande carrure, ses mouvements fluides, sa démarche énergique, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant dans le vent…

Curieusement il semblait préoccupé. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait le sol, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson. Arrivé devant la maison de son oncle il ralentit le pas et changea de direction.

Intriguée, Hinata saisit un gilet de laine et sortit à sa suite.

Elle ne tarda pas à le retrouver assis sur un banc de pierre au milieu du parc de Lady Kurenaï. La tête dans les mains, ses cheveux tombant de chaque côté de son visage, il était en pleine réflexion et ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Elle attendit quelques instants puis se dirigea vers lui, tendis la main et, doucement, lui dégagea la nuque et la caressa du bout des doigts.

Il avait sursauté au début mais cette caresse l'apaisait et était si agréable qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle continue toute la nuit.

Malheureusement il devait lui parler et il n'était pas juste qu'il profite de sa douceur avant qu'elle ne l'entende. C'est pourquoi il se redressa, embrassa doucement la main d'Hinata et se tourna vers elle.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Elle l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un regard interrogateur.

-Je dois retourner à Londres ce week-end.

Hinata devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais ne dit rien.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers le coucher de soleil. Tu sais que je travaille pour Scotland Yard… Mais… En réalité ce n'est pas mon unique travail… Je… Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis… Pff… C'est ridicule, tu ne vas même pas me croire ! Mais bon… Enfin bref je travaille dans une cellule secrète de renseignement au service de Sa Majesté.

-…

Il tourna un regard inquiet vers elle, mais elle avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté et fixait la pelouse. Il continua donc :

-Je… J'en suis un agent et j'ai parfois quelques missions à effectuer qui… qui ne sont pas forcément sans risques…

-Tu as le droit de me dire tout ça ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda surpris. Elle ne riait pas, c'était visiblement une vraie question.

Il soupira :

-Normalement je ne dois le dire à personne. Mais… Toi c'est différent. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, et, sans compter le fait que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu aies l'impression que je t'ai abandonnée si… Eh bien si je ne reviens pas dimanche comme prévu…

A ses mots elle tourna vers lui un regard brillant de larmes, le fixa pendant un long moment sans rien dire puis se leva et partit.

Assis, il n'osa pas faire un geste pour la retenir et resta sur place, mortifié.

o

Il ne revint qu'au bout de deux heures, se changea et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinata dans laquelle celle-ci était déjà couchée.

Il rentra doucement dans le lit qu'ils partageaient, sans savoir quoi dire. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle se colla à lui tendrement. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Je vais venir avec toi, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-QUOI ?

Sous le coup de la surprise il s'était redressé brusquement. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et se tourna vers elle, ahuri. Elle le regarda, prête à défendre ses arguments.

-Mais… Mais… Mais… NON ! C'est hors de question ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas une visite de plaisir !

-Je m'en fiche.

-Mais… Si il m'arrive quelque chose…

-Justement, le coupa-t-elle obstinée. Je ne supporterais pas de ne pas être là dans ce cas… Est-ce qu'il y a un risque pour moi ?

Décontenancé il fut bien obligé de répondre :

-N… Non, pas vraiment, si tu restes à l'hôtel… Mais ce n'est pas la question !

-Arrête Neiji, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis. Si tu continue de refuser je prendrai n'importe quel bus pour Londres et je te chercherai dans tous les hôtels de la ville ! Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en a d'assez sordides… Tu ne veux pas que je me risque là bas n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda. Il était en train de découvrir une Hinata têtue et décidée qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il hésitait entre l'exaspération et céder à la folle envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser.

Finalement la seule réponse qu'eut la jeune femme fut un « raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » tandis qu'il se renversait dans le lit et éteignait la lumière.

Satisfaite, Hinata se lova contre lui et il passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi exaspérante quand tu t'y mettais… lui souffla-t-il moqueur.

-Il te reste pas mal de chose à découvrir tu sais…

-Je n'attends que ça, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Cette nuit là il dormit très mal. En temps normal il aurait été incroyablement heureux d'une telle décision, mais là il était réellement inquiet.

OoOoO

Il faisait nuit depuis une bonne heure déjà. Le temps était doux. Le seul éclairage de la campagne anglaise à cette heure était le mince croissant restant au lendemain d'une pleine lune et les étoiles. Seuls les oiseaux nocturnes semblaient ne pas avoir plongé dans le sommeil.

Pourtant un bruit de moteur assourdissant, comparé au silence qui régnait, vint rompre le calme de la nuit. Une famille de hiboux s'envola à l'approche d'une puissante moto. Le vent claquait de part et d'autres de l'engin qui allait toujours plus vite, éclairant la route de ses phares puissants.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes après qu'il soit partit pour que l'agitation de la faune campagnarde ne se calme et que la nuit redevienne paisible.

Il n'avait fallu à Kiba qu'un quart d'heure pour atteindre les grilles du domaine de Pembroke. Comme à son habitude il secoua sa tignasse après avoir retirer son casque et s'essuya les yeux. Il avait volontairement laissé la visière ouverte durant le trajet pour se garder éveillé mais comme il aurait dû s'y attendre il s'était pris un moucheron dans l'œil.

Il sortit quelque chose de son coffre et commença à avancer vers le château. Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'attende à sa venue, il s'était donc garé tout en bas du chemin menant à la demeure. Il marchait d'un pas énergique et nerveux. Arrivé devant la porte il hésita une dernière fois.

Il repensa au moment de la soirée où il avait surpris par la fenêtre la fille du gardien des terres de sa tante avec l'homme qui vivait chez elle. De manière assez surprenante cette tendresse l'avait décidé à venir voir la fille de la duchesse…Pourquoi ? Il aurait bien été incapable de répondre à ça.

Mais rien qu'à ce souvenir il frappa à la porte.

Le vieux majordome de la dernière fois lui ouvrit. Il poussa un long soupir à la vue du jeune homme mais le laissa entrer. Il ne voulait probablement plus se mêler des histoires compliquées de sa maitresse. Il lui indiqua l'habituel siège et monta prévenir Ino.

Kiba n'eut aucune idée de la réaction que provoqua l'annonce de sa venue puisqu'il n'entendit aucun cri ou exclamation. Quoiqu'il en soit il la vit descendre d'un pas extrêmement lent. Les cheveux attachés en une couette mal faite, un gros pull de laine grise couvrant le haut de son pyjama de velours violet et les yeux rougis, elle ne semblait pas spécialement heureuse de le voir. Ni l'inverse d'ailleurs. Elle le regardait juste avec un air interrogateur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis finit par dire :

-Je sais, vous m'aviez demandé de ne plus venir, mais très honnêtement vous avez cru que j'allais abandonner avant la fin ?

-Je suis naïve apparemment, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bref, vous savez que c'est la dernière partie de l'accord, donc vous n'avez rien à perdre. Moi si… ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, il continuait :

-Je vous ai apporté ça. Vous le mettrez au dîner.

Il lui tendit une longue boîte blanche qu'elle voulut ouvrir mais il l'en empêcha :

-Samedi soir je passerai vous prendre à 20h00. Vous n'avez rien de prévu ?

-Non mais… Vous y tenez vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous voulez vraiment que j'y aille contre mon gré ? Vous voyez bien que votre plan n'a pas marché ! Nous en sommes au dernier repas et je vous ai déjà demandé de me laisser tranquille… Quelque soit votre objectif il est… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez à votre œil ?

Depuis qu'elle parlait avec lui il n'avait pas arrêté de se gratter l'œil droit qui était maintenant irrité.

-Je me suis pris un moucheron en venant, et pour répondre à votre question, oui, j'y tiens. Et puis vous savez mon « objectif » n'a pas arrêté de changer depuis notre première rencontre et je ne suis même plus sûr d'en avoir un, donc…

Elle soupira :

-En tout cas, quoiqu'il y ait dans ce carton merci, mais je ne vous garanti pas de le mettre. Bon… Allez passer de l'eau sur votre œil dans la cuisine avant de partir… Je ne vous montre pas le chemin, je crois que vous connaissez, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Hinhin… Merci votre altesse, vous êtes trop bonne.

Il la regarda monter les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se rinça l'œil en se passant toute la tête sous l'évier.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix venue de son dos le fit sursauter et il se cogna le crâne contre le robinet. Il se retourna, effaré et vit une grande femme blonde à forte poitrine en robe de chambre verte l'observer l'air sévère.

-Oh ! Duchesse ! Toutes mes excuses…

Celle qu'il avait appelé ainsi plissa les yeux puis le reconnu :

-Aaaah ! C'est toi ! Pfouh ! Quel soulagement.

Kiba s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait droite uniquement en se tenant de toutes ses forces au dossier d'une chaise. Apparemment elle essayait de sauver les apparences, mais avec Kiba elle jugea que ce n'était pas la peine et se traîna lamentablement vers un placard.

-Aide-moi veux-tu, cette Mademoiselle-parfaite de Shizune a enlevé toutes les bouteilles de Gin de château mais il doit bien rester du rhum pour la cuisine… Où est-ce que tu cache petite coquine ? Allez, viens voir maman… Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'aider ?

Kiba n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et la regardait farfouiller dans les placards, se cognant aux meubles, titubant à chaque pas. Lorsqu'elle l'interpella il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et répondit en secouant la tête :

-Désolé mais vous allez devoir faire sans moi. Je ne vais pas vous aider à boire encore plus alors que vous n'êtes même pas encore sobre.

S'appuyant contre le comptoir pour ne pas tomber elle le regarda les sourcils froncés :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'étais plus sympa la dernière fois !

-C'était avant de savoir ce que votre alcoolisme avait comme conséquence sur votre fille… Je ne vais pas vous aider à la mettre dans une position encore plus difficile…

Une gifle aurait eu le même effet sur la duchesse. Elle le regarda, un mélange de stupéfaction et d'immense colère dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de sa situation ? cracha-t-elle. En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Ça ne me concerne pas forcément vous avez raison. N'empêche que je me demande si vous vous souvenez encore que c'est vous la mère qui êtes supposée veiller sur votre fille, fut-elle adulte et pas l'inverse…

Les épaules de Lady Tsunade s'affaissèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?... C'est trop tard… Cette famille n'en est même plus une…

-J'en reviens pas de dire une telle banalité, mais : il n'est jamais trop tard. Ecoutez… Je connais pas mal de monde qui… enfin disons que j'ai pas forcément des fréquentations très recommandables, donc croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas la première alcoolique que je rencontre ! D'ailleurs…

« SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH ! »

Le hurlement avait résonné dans toute la demeure.

-Ah, je crois qu'elle a ouvert la boîte, fit Kiba, les yeux levés vers le plafond, sur un ton de pure constatation. Bon il vaut mieux qu'elle ne me trouve pas ici… Tenez prenez ça. Allez, à bientôt Duchesse, ajouta-t-il en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant la femme seule dans sa cuisine, une carte à la main, se grattant la tête.

-I'm gonna kill him ! Where is he ?

Verte de rage Ino dévala les escaliers, chercha l'objet de sa haine dans tout le château mais dû finir par admettre qu'il n'était plus là. Quatre à quatre elle monta les marches et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Elle jeta un regard haineux à la boite blanche ouverte sur son lit. Dire qu'elle avait voulu repousser le plaisir du déballage le plus longtemps possible ! Elle aurait eut mieux fait de l'ouvrir quand il était encore là, ça aurait été plus simple pour lui faire avaler son cadeau…

Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main et relu la carte qui accompagnait le paquet.

« _Chère Lady Ino, j'ai le regret de devoir vous informer que vous n'êtes plus une adolescente. Je sais, la nouvelle est rude. Vous devez donc cesser de vous comporter comme la jeune midinette que je ne doute pas que vous étiez et que vous arrêtiez de vous vêtir comme l'ado perturbé que j'ai été. Je suis vraiment navré, mais vous n'avez plus rien de commun avec la Ino de votre jeunesse. Entrez dans le monde des adultes avec moi samedi soir. Cordialement et plus si affinité, Inuzuka Kiba._ »

Comme à la première lecture elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'être émue. Le message était clair et pourtant délicat et humoristique. Cet homme avait vraiment une personnalité hors du commun.

Bien sûr ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le contenu de la boîte et elle étouffa un nouveau juron. Néanmoins, elle finit par céder à la tentation et tandis la main vers l'étoffe rouge et soyeuse qui en sortait.

Puis, jugeant qu'après tout ça n'allait pas lui nuire, elle prit le vêtement à deux mains et l'étendit devant elle à bout de bras. C'était une robe de soie et coton magnifique. De fines bretelles, un décolleté avantageux sans être provoquant, la taille marquée par un lien de soie rouge, fendue sur un côté, elle tombait à mi-mollet. Sublime. Probablement très chère.

Elle l'observa un long moment puis, après s'être mordue la lèvre elle la positionna devant elle et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Adossé à un arbre, les yeux levés vers la fenêtre de la jeune femme, Kiba l'observait avec un sourire en coin, puis il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'en retourna vers sa moto, pensif.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaaah ce Kiba ! J'veux le même ! ^^

Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? Lee et Tenten ! Hihihihihihihihihi ! Ça y est ! Il a réussi !

Par contre j'ai une angoisse : Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça un peu trop niais quand Neiji parle de son job à Hinata ? Personnellement j'aurais été à la place de la donzelle je lui aurait éclaté de rire à la figure, donc c'était pas évident à mettre en scène… =)

Bref qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	22. It's a new day it's a new life for me

I'M BACK BABY !

Eh oui ! Après d'agréables grandes vacances, me revoilà sur mon site préféré !

Chers fanfictionniens (oui je crée des mots), vous l'attendiez avec impatience, vous n'en pouviez plus de ce silence,… Eh bien nous y voilà ! Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, Hife is de retour ! Et pour vous faire plaisir après une si longue absence, voilà un chapitre que je trouve en toute modestie super génial ! ^^

Voici the suite !

Enjoy ! (God it's good to be back ! :D )

En ce vendredi après-midi, Sakura tournait en rond dans son appartement comme une bête en cage. Elle finit par ouvrir sa fenêtre et s'accouda à la balustrade, regardant les passants avec morosité. Elle mit une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle prit une logue bouffée, recracha la fumée et regarda la cigarette. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle arrête… Sai détestait ça,… Sai… Agacée rien qu'à son souvenir elle écrasa sa clope à peine entamée et laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis la visite à son père en fait… Il était sans cesse occupé, n'avait pas le temps de lui parler au téléphone, et depuis peu ne décrochait même plus son portable.

C'était d'autant plus pénible maintenant que l'ancienne punk avait réalisé ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune médecin… Bien qu'elle essayait de s'en empêcher elle avait tout de suite commencé à imaginer de romantiques scènes, comment serait leur vie à deux, ce qu'elle ressentirait en se baladant main dans la main avec lui, en l'embrassant, et même en passant la nuit avec lui. Et voilà que rien n'allait comme elle le voulait… Comment espérer le séduire si elle ne le voyait jamais ? S'ils n'avaient plus d'occasion de se parler ?

Son esprit se perdit dans les souvenirs de ce moment qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la pluie… A cet instant elle aurait juré qu'il l'aimait en retour… Et pourtant…

Une autre pensée assombrissait l'esprit de Sakura… Celle d'un homme mort maintenant… Elle était sûre d'être amoureuse de Sai… Encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait été de… Sasuke… Même penser ce nom lui était difficile… Elle s'était autorisée à retrouver un peu de bonheur à sa mort, mais de là à s'engager avec quelqu'un il y avait un pas de géant…

Elle continuait de ressasser cette idée bien qu'une petite voix lui aie dit depuis longtemps ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse…

Lentement elle secoua la tête et referma sa fenêtre.

OoO

DRIIIIING

Sai leva la tête et fixa sa porte d'entrée. Sakura aurait frappé trois coups rapides comme à son habitude, ce n'était donc pas elle… Mais qui pouvait venir le voir à 21h00 passées ?

Il se leva difficilement du canapé dans lequel il était affalé et alla ouvrir.

Il étouffa un juron lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sur le seuil.

-J'avais peur que tu ne m'ouvres pas, expliqua-t-elle… Et vu ton regard je pense que j'avais vu juste…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuse convenable. En voyant cela elle continua :

-Il faut que je te parle, je peux entrer ? J'ai du jus d'orange ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé en montrant la bouteille.

Toujours incapable de prononcer une parole cohérente il s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au salon en désordre mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle dégagea un coin du canapé et s'assit. Il hésita puis s'assit à côté d'elle à une distance raisonnable.

Elle inspira un grand coup puis commença :

-Je dois te raconter quelque chose, mais… Mon Dieu, ce n'est vraiment pas facile…

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre confidence difficile, Sai commença à se tourner pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur son dos comme d'habitude mais elle l'arrêta.

-Non… Je… Je dois être capable de te le dire en face…

D'un seul coup le jeune médecin eut très peur. Et si elle était venue lui faire une déclaration ? Il savait qu'il aimait la jeune femme, il avait suffisamment ressassé la situation au cours de la dernière semaine pour ne plus en douter, mais il n'était absolument pas sûr de… pouvoir…

Il cherchait comment l'arrêter mais elle commença :

-Il y a plusieurs années… Quand j'étais ado… J'étais… très amoureuse de… d'un garçon…

Sai s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à frissonner. Instinctivement il voulut lui passer un bras autour des épaules mais se retint…

-J'étais toujours pendue à ses basques, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Mon cousin Naruto n'en pouvait plus, on se disputait tout le temps… Mais… mine de rien on faisait une bonne équipe tous les trois… Lui, le garçon en question, il savait très bien ce que je ressentais mais il s'en fichait pas mal… Enfin bon, du temps a passé, on est devenu majeurs et on s'est vu moins souvent… J'ai connu d'autres hommes, mais… J'étais toujours amoureuse de lui…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Sai dans les yeux. Elle avait voulu laisser tout ça derrière elle, et voilà qu'elle se forçait à tout remuer ! Néanmoins elle continua :

-Je me suis fait de nouvelles amies… On est vite devenues inséparables… Tu les connais sûrement… Lady Ino ma cousine que je détestais étant enfant et… la gardienne de ses terres,…Hinata…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air très surpris mais ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

-Naruto est tombé amoureux d'Hinata bien qu'elle ne soit pas libre… Elle s'était mariée très jeune et elle filait le parfait amour… On était tous très jaloux de son bonheur. Néanmoins on est devenu un groupe très soudé, et dès que nos études nous le permettaient on se retrouvait ici… Moi j'étais la bosseuse, Ino la femme fatale, Naruto le rêveur, et Hinata la paisible. C'est comme ça que beaucoup de gens nous connaissaient… Quant au garçon dont je te parlais, disons que… c'était compliqué… C'était le meilleur ami de Naruto, et mon… homme idéal…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sai commença à se demander si quelque chose de dramatique n'était pas arrivé à ce garçon, auquel cas elle était comme lui… Elle aurait perdu quelqu'un de cher… Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre sa douleur?

Elle essuya ses pleurs de sa manche et continua en inspirant profondément :

-Je t'ai dit qu'Ino était une femme fatale… Elle avait tous les hommes à ses pieds… Elle a rencontré mon _homme idéal_ à l'anniversaire de Naruto…

Sai leva un sourcil. Il ne s'agirait donc que de ça ? Sa meilleure amie lui a volé son amoureux ? Difficile à croire…

-Ce type était particulièrement froid avec tout le monde, mais il faut croire que les décolletés d'Ino ont fait leur effet… Il l'a laissé poireauter pendant un bout de temps mais il a finit par accepter un rendez-vous avec elle… Elle était si fière de l'avoir fait céder que le soir même elle m'a tout raconté… Je…

Elle se tordait les mains.

-Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle couche avec lui… Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, j'aurais tout simplement pu le lui dire, elle n'aurait pas poussé plus loin… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait réussi là où j'avais échoué après des années de tentatives… Alors je… Je…

Elle suffoquait littéralement mais repoussa Sai quand il voulut la réconforter.

-Je… je me suis arrangé pour lui faire penser qu'il… qu'il s'était fichu d'elle en la faisant attendre autant et… je lui ai dis qu'elle devrait… le faire attendre à son… à son tour…

Elle agrippait le canapé, le regard terrifié.

-Ça n'a pas été difficile de la convaincre… Elle l'avait effectivement mal pris de devoir attendre… Donc… le soir en question… Elle a demandé à… à… Hinata de lui faire faire demi-tour quand il arriverait…

La main plaquée contre la bouche comme si elle allait vomir elle continuait :

-Je… je me souviens de nous… dans la chambre d'Ino… riant de la « plaisanterie »… On était si fières de nous alors que…

Elle fut alors secouée de tremblements si violents que Sai pris peur et voulu l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais à nouveau elle le repoussa. Elle serrait sa tête entre les mains, les pleurs hachant ses phrases :

-Alors que… ce… ce monstre… Hinata… Il l'a… Elle était si… Aaaaaaah !

Le cri était sortit tout seul lorsqu'elle revit le moment où elles avaient observé en riant Sasuke sortir de chez Hinata en courant.

Plus pâle que jamais, Sai l'observait avec un regard horrifié.

o

Il se passa cinq minutes, puis dix, puis quinze ainsi, Sakura tremblant de tous ses membres, en pleurs, incapable de se calmer, la tête dans ses mains, et Sai la fixant en silence.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu raconté ? finit-il par articuler doucement. Pourquoi repasser par tout ça ?

Elle tenta de contrôler ses larmes pour répondre.

-Pa… parce que… maintenant… tu… tu sais à quoi… à quoi t'en tenir à mon sujet…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

-De… de toutes manières il fallait que… que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre… Avant… avant que tu… tu t'attaches trop à moi…

Elle se mordait les lèvres et n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Il attendit quelques minutes puis, tout doucement, il se leva, lui prit la main et l'invita d'une petite pression des doigts à le suivre.

Surprise, elle finit par obtempérer en sanglotant.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, passèrent devant plusieurs portes et s'arrêtèrent devant le lourd rideau de velours cachant son atelier.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il ouvrit la porte et elle rentra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

Il alluma la lumière. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réaliser que le portrait qu'il avait fait d'elle était terminé et accroché au mur. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était entouré de plusieurs petits portraits la représentant. Elle se tourna alors lentement vers le mur où ceux de Claire étaient accrochés. Il n'y avait plus que le grand. Tous les autres avaient été enlevés.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, dit Sai, les mains dans les poches.

Elle le regarda, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le portrait de son ancienne fiancée.

-J'ai passé une semaine assez difficile… continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas dormi plus de quatre heures par nuit… Du coup j'ai peint plus que d'habitude… ça m'aide à y voir plus clair.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Si en me racontant tout ça tu pensais me faire fuir, c'est raté… Je te l'ai dis, c'est trop tard… Je me suis déjà attaché à toi… vraiment.

Ils se regardèrent. Il était mal-à-l'aise, hésitant, peu sûr de lui. Elle ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Finalement, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas maladroit.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage pâle du jeune homme. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue mais la retira aussitôt, incertaine.

Il lui prit la main et se pencha vers elle. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à toute allure lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, redécouvrant ce à quoi ils avaient renoncé pendant si longtemps. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enserrait sa taille.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils rompirent leur baiser. Ils se sourirent, les joues rosies.

Sakura se retourna vers les peintures tandis qu'il l'enlaçait par derrière, le menton dans son cou. Ils étaient si heureux qu'ils avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs allaient sortir de leurs poitrines.

-Tu as un talent incroyable… dit-elle admirative.

-Je peins depuis que pour mes 8 ans mon cousin m'a offert une boîte de dessin… Je me suis découvert une âme d'artiste… J'ai exploré d'autres domaines, mais mis à part le piano, je suis toujours revenu vers la peinture…

-Le piano ?

Il releva la tête, lui prit la main et la fit sortir de l'atelier. Elle le suivit à travers le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers un grand synthétiseur. Placé devant la fenêtre il était la seule trace de modernité de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il était heureux de pouvoir lui montrer tous ces aspects de sa personnalité que très peu de gens connaissaient.

Puis il se détacha de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir au piano électrique. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains à la base de son cou. Il commença à jouer… Pierre et le Loup ! Elle éclata de rire en reconnaissant le morceau de son enfance et lui embrassa l'oreille.

D'un coup l'air ne fut plus le même et il commença à jouer un concerto pour piano. Impressionnée elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il joua pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se laissa bercer et finit par s'allonger, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de la musique.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et la vit ainsi, alanguie sur son lit, l'air paisible, Sai rougit. Il hésita puis s'avança vers elle et s'assit à son côté.

Elle le sentit arriver, mais préféra ne pas le gêner et garda les yeux fermés, luttant contre sa rougeur.

Il l'embrassa doucement, penché au dessus d'elle. Elle ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son baiser, attendant qu'il devienne un peu plus poussé. La croyant dans un demi sommeil, le jeune homme osa l'embrasser dans le cou puis revenir sur ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant plus résister, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et encouragea son baiser.

D'abord surpris, il finit par laisser sa main glisser le long de la jambe de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle caressait son torse par-dessus son T-shirt. Bientôt les mains passèrent sous les vêtements et leurs lèvres parcoururent la peau de l'autre, les caresses de l'un enhardissant celles de l'autre.

Ils passèrent une nuit pleine d'émotion, se regardant souvent, heureux…

…

(N'ose pas parler de peur de casser l'ambiance)

…

(Bon ben faut dire quelque chose quand même !)

A la prochaine !

(Quoi c'est tout ?)

**Reviews** !

(Su-per)

:D


	23. La vie est un long fleuve à remous

Bonjour à vous braves gens ! Me revoilà avec un (assez) petit chapitre ! Nous avons donc quitté Sakura et Sai… eh bien hem… disons en bonne situation ! time to get back to another couple ! Là, même pas peur on fait trois bouts d'histoire en un chapitre ! Je suis au taquet ! ^^

Pas plus de blabla,

Enjoy !

_Le même soir, à Londres._

Assise sur son lit, Hinata se rongeait les ongles. Elle avait réussi à perdre cette mauvaise habitude, mais là le stress était vraiment trop important.

Neiji et elle étaient arrivés à Londres en début d'après-midi et le jeune homme avait dû s'en aller à peine installé à l'hôtel, pour sa mission.

Ils avaient beaucoup ris en voyant l'hôtel qui leur avait été assigné. Situé en plein centre-ville, il était décoré exactement comme la maison de Lord Hillman. Les murs de la salle à manger étaient couverts d'assiettes et leur chambre aux murs verts poussait le kitch à son paroxysme avec les couvre-lits fleuris assortis aux rideaux.

Néanmoins cela faisait plusieurs heures que la jeune femme était seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait regardé la télé, lut tous les magazines et journaux qu'elle avait amenés et avait beaucoup réfléchis. Le temps lui aurait parut beaucoup moins long si elle n'avait pas eu la crainte permanente que Neiji ne revienne pas. Et maintenant que la nuit était tombée son inquiétude atteignait des sommets.

Elle était prête à dormir mais en aurait été incapable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la glace face au lit et rougit. Elle avait mis la nuisette qu'elle avait achetée quelques jours avant. Sans être sexy, la différence était quand même flagrante avec le large pyjama qu'elle portait d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait acheté ça, et elle se demandait si Neiji n'allait pas mal interpréter cet achat… Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se remit à réfléchir à sa relation avec le jeune homme.

Dix minutes plus tard il arriva.

Elle aurait voulu se jeter à son cou mais se retint pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle s'était inquiétée. Il semblait éreinté. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il rejoignit sa compagne sur le lit, l'embrassa et s'affala. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Il sourit en voyant le visage inquiet et soulagé d'Hinata au dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tourne-toi, lui répondit-il.

Elle obéit et s'allongea dos à lui sur un côté. Il colla son corps au sien et passa son bras autour d'elle. Il poussa un long soupir en enfouissant son nez dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme.

Rougissante, elle lui répéta sa question.

-Rien, finit-il par dire. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Un grand sourire sur le visage elle se colla un peu plus à lui et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

-Ne me dis rien que tu ne doives me dire, mais… ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Moui… J'ai fait ma part, aux autres de se débrouiller… Je dois y retourner demain matin.

Elle se raidit, à nouveau inquiète.

-Vraiment ?

Il embrassa son épaule, réconfortant :

- A midi tout sera finit. L'après-midi je te ferais visiter les coins de la ville que je préfère.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se rassurer, serra sa main et soupira. Elle était si bien avec lui… Elle avait une telle confiance en lui qu'elle décida de le croire sans protester.

Elle tourna le cou de manière à voir son visage. Il s'était endormi.

Elle joua un instant avec les doigts du jeune homme, lui caressa le bras pendant de longues minutes et finit par s'endormir, paisible.

OoOoOoOoO

Samedi

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil frappèrent le visage endormi de Sakura, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle se sentait si heureuse, si reposée. Et puis elle se retourna et se retrouva face au beau visage pâle de Sai. Il dormait paisiblement. Alors tous les détails de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle rougit légèrement à certains souvenirs puis, s'appuyant sur son coude, elle commença à caresser doucement les joues, puis les bras nus du jeune médecin. Ce léger contact le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et parut surpris de se retrouver face à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Mais un sourire ne tarda pas à fendre son visage.

-Bonjour… fit-elle, hésitante.

-'Morning ! répondit-il.

-Heu… je… tu… ça va ?

Comprenant qu'elle se demandait s'il regrettait leur nuit, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément en guise de réponse.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre ils se mirent à rire et Sakura posa sa tête sur son torse imberbe.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne me méprises pas ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

-Sakura, répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, tu m'as ramené à la vie ! Avant je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même… Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais à cause de quoi j'en suis arrivé là… Enfin bon… Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois entrée dans ma vie ! Tu n'as pas idée !

Emue, elle releva la tête vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se rendormir.

-Merci.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, surpris.

-Merci de m'avoir redonné confiance dans les hommes, expliqua-t-elle.

Puis, taquine, elle ajouta en se redressant :

-Maintenant je vais pouvoir en profiter au maximum ! On se revoit à l'occasion !

Il se jeta sur elle en riant et, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, la jeta sur le lit avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Riant aux éclats, elle referma ses bras autour de son cou après avoir rabattu les draps sur eux. Tant pis pour ses patients, elle avait bien l'intention de garder le docteur Sai au lit toute la journée !...

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis qu'Ino s'était levée elle avait courut, elle avait relus tous ses cours de droit du travail, avait préparé une tarte, rangé sa chambre et lut les trois journaux quotidiens qu'ils recevaient. Et durant toutes ces activités elle n'avait fait que penser au dîner de ce soir.

Il était maintenant 19 heures, heure de se préparer, et elle fixait avec appréhension la robe rouge étalée sur son lit.

Elle préféra se maquiller avant de l'enfiler. Puis elle décida qu'il valait mieux d'abord se coiffer. Ensuite elle vérifia le contenu de son sac à main pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

Mais vint le moment où elle dû se résoudre à s'habiller. Le tissu rouge glissa sur sa peau et elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle dû reconnaître que la robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle était à la fois sexy et magnifique habillée de la sorte.

Elle se surprit à sourire. Il avait vraiment bon goût. Et puis c'était si agréable de se sentir belle sans être provocante… Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A sa plus grande surprise sa mère entra.

-Mère ? Mais… Il y a un problème ?

La duchesse secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait une mine affreuse qui attrista sa fille. Néanmoins elle semblait plus ou moins sobre et lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y assoir elle ne tituba pas.

-Shizune m'a dit que tu sortais dîner ce soir, dit la dame blonde en souriant légèrement.

Ino rougit et hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-C'est avec le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré ?

Sa voix était mal assurée mais le ton semblait presque taquin.

Ino rougit encore plus.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette robe…

-C'est… hum… C'est lui qui me l'a offerte.

-C'est un cadeau magnifique… et tu es sublime…

Ino regarda sa mère. Elle avait les yeux brillants mais la regardait avec fierté.

-Je t'ai amené ça, dit Tsunade en sortant de sa poche un morceau d'étoffe rouge soigneusement plié. Shizune m'a dit que tu serais en rouge, je me suis dit que ça irait.

Ino déplia l'étoffe. Il s'agissait d'un long foulard en soie très fine, presque transparente.

-Merci, souffla Ino en se la mettant autour du cou.

La cloche retentit.

D'un seul coup le rouge monta aux joues de la blonde et son cœur bâtit plus fort.

-Le voilà… Mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai tout ? Euh mère… ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire, vous ne voulez pas que je reste avec vous ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

La duchesse se leva et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

-La seule chose que je veuille c'est que tu sois heureuse… et… j'espère vraiment que c'est ce que tu veux aussi…

Elle sortit de la chambre pour qu'Ino ne la voie pas pleurer…

Voili voilou ! Donc, ce n'est point un chapitre plein d'évènements qui vous retournent la tête, mais je le trouve pas trop mal ! ^^

A part ça, mes amis, l'heure est grave, nous sommes entrés depuis un petit moment dans la deuxième moitié de cette histoire, ce qui signifie qui si vous pensez quelque chose de cette fic c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il faut le dire ! Les reviews sont ouvertes à tout le monde que diable ! Que vous ayez un compte ou non, laissez m'en une siouplait !

_Yeux du chat potté + halètements de cocker = plein de reviews ! :D_

C ya next time !


	24. Bon appétit bien sûr!

Un grand salut !

Et un grand merci pour les reviews, les alerts, les mails,… ! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire se déroule selon vos goûts ! Je ne vais pas en dire trop, juste que voilà le dîner de Kiba et Ino tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'Ino descendit, Kiba était en grande conversation avec le majordome. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule lorsque le vieil homme qui avait levé la tête vers les escaliers lança :

-Oh ! My Lady vous êtes sublime…

Lorsqu'il la vit, le jeune homme n'aurait pas put être plus d'accord avec lui. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche pourtant ouverte.

Ses longs cheveux blonds lissés et lâchés dans son dos étaient retenus à gauche par une fausse rose rouge, elle avait maquillé ses yeux et mis un rouge à lèvres écarlate qui rendait sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle portait des sandales à talons rouges et avait enroulé un fin foulard de soie de la même couleur autour de ses poignets. Un fin collier d'argent tombait au creux de son décolleté et Kiba eut toutes les peines du monde à en enlever ses yeux. Elle avait de plus mis l'étole de soie de sa mère autour de son cou, laissant retomber chaque côté dans son dos.

Il observa la jeune femme enfiler sa veste avec satisfaction et un certain nœud à l'estomac.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, inclina la tête devant la duchesse qui les regardait partir du haut des escaliers, salua militairement le majordome et sortit. Il trouva Ino en arrêt devant son moyen de locomotion.

Il avait, pour l'occasion, emprunté la limousine et le chauffeur de sa tante.

Sans un mot, il alla lui ouvrir la porte en souriant. Elle eut une dernière seconde d'hésitation, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis finit par pénétrer dans la voiture noire.

Sentant la nervosité de son invitée, Kiba mit un point d'honneur à la distraire et la faire sourire durant tout le trajet. Elle se détendit rapidement et se mit à son tour à le faire rire, à l'impressionner par ses connaissances, et parfois à le taquiner.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure de route. Une fois de plus, Ino ne put articuler une parole en voyant qu'il l'avait amené au Plazza. Le restaurant de ce magnifique palace se situait sous la coupole en verre du bâtiment. Un pianiste en queue-de-pie alternait les airs de Mozart, Bach, Chopin et Beethoven. Serveurs et maîtres d'hôtels tournoyaient en silence autour d'une centaine de tables nappées de blanc et décorées d'une chandelle et d'une rose rouge. La plupart des tables étaient occupées par des couples visiblement fortunés.

Une hôtesse les conduisit jusqu'à leur table. Galamment, Kiba écarta la chaise de sa compagne et la repoussa lorsqu'elle s'assit.

Il s'assit face à elle, lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle l'interrogea d'un regard.

-Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à retenir ce petit cri réjoui que vous avez en travers de la gorge depuis notre arrivée !...

Elle pouffa. C'était vrai, depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans le palace elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas taper dans ses mains et couiner de plaisir.

Le sommelier vint prendre leur commande et Kiba choisit un champagne millésimé.

Ino ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle avec ravissement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé dans un tel lieu, elle avait 15 ans. C'était pour son anniversaire et toute sa famille et ses amis avaient été invités par sa mère. Elle n'y était plus revenue par la suite, bien qu'étant toujours en mesure de se l'offrir. La vie ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Kiba observa son air mélancolique et trouva le moment bien choisi pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait depuis qu'il connaissait la blonde.

-Lady Ino… C'est à la fois notre premier et peut-être notre dernier dîner ensemble… Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on aborde des questions un peu plus personnelles que d'habitude ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il soutint son regard. Elle essaya de lire ses intentions. Il avait un visage impassible, quoiqu'une légère trace d'anxiété puisse se voir dans ses yeux. Elle décida à nouveau de lui faire confiance.

-A deux conditions, dit-elle toute fois. La première c'est qu'il y a… certaines questions que j'aimerais éviter, et comme vous savez sûrement lesquelles, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas me les poser… Et la deuxième c'est que je commence l'interrogatoire ! ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

-Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez ! répondit Kiba en écartant les bras pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

Elle croisa les mains et posa son menton dessus en l'observant.

-Depuis que je vous connais je me demande pourquoi vous avez ces tatouages ! finit-elle par dire, le faisant rire aux éclats. Quelle est leur histoire ? Gang ? Mauvaise cuite ?

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers elle en souriant de son sourire carnassier.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre… Quoique l'alcool a peut-être joué un peu… Dites-moi… Quel est le logo de la chaîne d'hôtel de mon père ?

Ino réfléchit un instant puis ses yeux s'arrondirent :

-Un triangle rouge inversé ! Mais… ça n'a aucun sens !

-En réalité il s'agit de l'emblème de la famille Inuzuka depuis des siècles… Mon père en a toujours été extrêmement fier. Il est très porté sur l'honneur et l'histoire de la famille. Voyez-vous, nous sommes les descendants d'un, tenez-vous bien, éleveur de loups.

-Pardon ?

-C'est la vérité… Un homme étrange qui, au moyen-âge, vivait en solitaire parmi les loups dans les bois. On dit qu'il avait appris leur langage et pouvait s'en faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Le roi de l'époque eut plusieurs fois recours à ses services et, pour à la fois ne pas choquer sa cour et le remercier de sa fidélité, il l'anoblit en secret et lui donna une petite terre. Du reclus il passa au mercenaire et, en vendant les services de ses bêtes aux seigneurs du pays, il acquit une grande fortune qui lui permit vers la fin de sa vie de faire reconnaître son titre de noble sans craindre d'être tourné en ridicule. Il avait bien sûr enseigné à ses fils l'art de communiquer avec les loups, mais ce genre de savoir s'estompe de génération en génération, et la disparition des loups en Angleterre n'a pas aidée… Bref la famille Inuzuka a du changer d'activité et c'est mon grand-père qui s'est lancé dans l'hôtellerie. Tout ce qu'on a gardé de notre ancêtre c'est un certain talent dans le dressage et le soin des canidés…

Elle le regarda interloquée.

-Ça ne m'explique absolument pas les tatouages !

Mais Kiba ne l'écoutait pas, farfouillant dans la veste de son costume. Il finit par sortir son portefeuille d'où il tira une photo.

-Voilà mon chien ! fit-il joyeusement. Il s'appelle Akamaru.

-Oh qu'il est mignon !

-Mignon ? répéta Kiba en levant un sourcil. Ah ! Je comprends, je vous ai donné la photo de lui petit… Tenez, celle-ci a été prise il y a un mois.

-Hein ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ino avant de plaquer la main sur sa bouche. Mais… Mais… Il est immense !

-En fait de certain talent pour le soin des chiens, j'aurais plutôt du vous parler d'un vrai don ! dit Kiba en riant, fier de lui.

La fille de la duchesse était impressionnée mais elle le réinterrogea à propos de ses tatouages.

-Ah… C'est vrai… Bon ben disons que mon père a eut la mauvaise idée de nous reprocher de ne pas être assez fiers de la famille une fois de trop… J'étais en pleine période d'adolescence et de rébellion… Disons encore plus que maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard amusé, et… eh bien je me suis dit qu'il allait voir ce que c'était d'avoir un fils fier de son héritage…

-Alors vous… Vous vous êtes fait tatouer l'emblème de votre famille sur le visage ? fit Ino abasourdie.

-Moui… Sur le moment ça semblait une bonne idée…

-Mais vous avez du le regretter horriblement !

-Justement pas du tout… Pour deux raisons. D'abord, avouez que vous trouvez ça sexy…

Devant son absence de réponse il continua :

-Bon peut-être pas vous, mais grâce à ces tatouages, la presse people m'a fait passer d'héritier à problème canon à bad boy super friqué et hyper hot. Les filles ont suivis.

Il se rejeta un instant dans sa chaise en prenant une pause de beau gosse blasé et la blonde dû admettre que son charme naturel était vraiment rehaussé par les triangles rouges.

-La deuxième, continua-t-il, ma foi c'est assez amusant… Vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'avais dit qu'il NOUS l'avait reproché… Lady Ino, vous n'avez jamais vu ma sœur Hana n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'il tirait une autre photo de son portefeuille et la lui tendis.

On le voyait en costume, mains dans les poches, aux côtés d'une très belle jeune femme un peu plus âgée que lui, qui appuyait négligemment son coude sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe dorée comme ses yeux au décolleté plongeant. Elle avait exactement le même sourire carnassier que son voisin, mais surtout, sur ses deux joues apparaissaient les mêmes triangles rouges inversés qu'avait Kiba.

Ino plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et Kiba émit un petit rire et lança négligemment :

-Nous n'avons jamais autant de succès avec le sexe opposé que quand nous sortons tous les deux.

-Vous… Vous avez…

-Yeah… La vérité c'est que je ne me souviens plus lequel de nous deux a eut l'idée… On était aussi rebelle l'un que l'autre. Je me rappellerai toujours l'expression de mon père lorsqu'il a compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tatouages effaçables. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Il a finit par s'y faire et ne nous a plus jamais parler de fierté familiale.

-Quand même… Aller jusque là…

-Regardez ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Ino étouffa un sourire contraint.

-Elle est juste… Enfin elle est…

-Hésitez pas à le dire : extrêmement attirante.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

-En fait j'allais dire incroyablement sexy. C'est une bombe !

Kiba éclata de rire et replaça la photo.

-Je lui dirai, ça lui fera plaisir. Je vais la voir vendredi soir lors d'une réception chez Lord Kakashi, ça sera parfait. Bon, autre question ou c'est mon tour ?

Elle haussa les épaules et repris son sérieux, et elle lui fit signe de commencer.

Il la regarda un instant en silence, ouvrit deux ou trois fois la bouche pour parler mais finit par soupirer :

-Je suis désolé, j'ai des questions, mais elles vont à l'encontre de votre première règle… Vous ne répondrez que si vous le souhaitez, d'accord ?...

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette pendant un instant puis finit par hocher la tête lentement.

-D'abord je veux être sûr de quelque chose… Votre changement de personnalité… votre mère… Tout ça… est dû à un évènement particulier n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, la gorge serrée.

Le menton dans sa main, Kiba regardait dans le vague.

-Et… à cause de cet évènement vous ne laissez plus aucun homme vous approcher…

-Dites plutôt que je ne ME laisse plus approcher les hommes…

-Culpabilité ?

Elle acquiesça. Il resta silencieux un instant.

-Vous devriez peut-être vous assurer que les conséquences de votre faute se font toujours sentir… Si ce n'est plus le cas…

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, se concentrant sur leur excellent repas.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à avaler que vous ne m'ayez toujours pas demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec un sourire moqueur et les yeux pétillants.

Ils ne revinrent plus sur le passé d'Ino et le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance amicale avec quelques passages romantiques inévitables. Après avoir partagé une magnifique glace au chocolat, ils quittèrent le restaurant.

XxXxXxXxXxX

OK ! d'abord, deux choses : 1) L'histoire de l'emblème est peut-être un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais allez expliquer ce genre de tatouages ! ^^ En tout cas j'aime bien cette ambiance rebelle !

2) Ok ce chapitre est pas très long, mais attendez de voir le prochain ! :D

Bref qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	25. Please don't let me be misunderstood

Hey hey hey !

Ok ok vous avez failli attendre… Mais vu le chapitre que je vous réserve aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que vous allez trop m'en vouloir pour se retard ! ^^

La suite du dîner de Kiba et Ino avec une possible scène musicale ! Merci de continuer à lire cette fic ! Pas un mot de plus :

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxX

A la surprise d'Ino, Kiba lui annonça que la soirée n'était pas totalement finie. En effet la limousine devait les retrouver à un autre endroit.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, Kiba une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant sa veste sur son épaule, Ino serrant son sac à main devant elle. La nuit était belle, les cris de quelques fêtards ponctuaient le silence des ruelles. Ils avançaient en devisant joyeusement, riant souvent. Kiba finit par poser sa veste sur les épaules de sa compagne, la faisant rougir imperceptiblement.

-Nous sommes arrivés, finit-il par décréter au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en s'arrêtant devant un bar.

-Nous allons prendre un dernier verre dans ce pub ?

-Oh c'est tellement plus qu'un simple pub… répondit Kiba d'un air mystérieux.

En effet, un escalier descendant de la salle principale les mena vers un sous-sol très éclairé organisé autour d'une piste de danse en bois. Un groupe de musiciens vêtus de noir et rouge jouait des airs de tango et flamenco tandis que les gens assis au bar et dans les sofas frappaient dans leurs mains.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent au bar et Kiba demanda deux tequilas.

-Cet endroit est génial ! s'exclama Ino.

-Bon, fit le jeune homme en avalant son verre d'un trait. Votre cuisinière mexicaine vous a sûrement appris le tango, bien que ça soit plutôt argentin…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Mais lorsqu'il commença à dénouer son nœud papillon en souriant elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Hors de question !

-Allez ! Je suis sûr que ça va être marrant ! Dites-vous que c'est notre dernier soir !

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, puis elle poussa un long soupir et avala sa tequila en une fois.

_(si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez écouter à partir de maintenant Don't let me be misunderstood, OST de Kill Bill__ de Santa Esmeralda ! J'ai écrit ce passage en l'écoutant ! )_

Tandis que le groupe entamait une autre chanson et que des clappements de mains retentissaient, elle retira lentement son châle en regardant Kiba droit dans les yeux. Puis elle attrapa sa main et ils montèrent sur la piste.

Suivant le rythme de la guitare tzigane, ils commencèrent à se tourner autour en se regardant dans les yeux, l'air plus sérieux qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Puis les violons s'ajoutèrent et la cadence s'accéléra. Kiba pris la jeune femme par la taille et la serra contre lui. Leurs mains se joignirent et leurs pas se suivirent.

Comme le jeune homme l'avait prévu, Ino était une très bonne danseuse. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se laisser guider et ajoutait même parfois des pas plus complexes. Tandis qu'il la faisait virevolter ses talons claquaient sur le parquet, suivant parfaitement le rythme. Plus la cadence augmentait, plus leurs corps se rapprochaient. Ils ne cessaient de s'éloigner pour se coller l'un à l'autre aussitôt. Ils enfouissaient parfois leur nez dans le cou de l'autre, accélérant les battements de leurs cœurs.

Ino avait chaud et en même temps ne cessait de frissonner. Elle sentait les mains de Kiba parcourir sa peau devenue extrêmement sensible. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses épaules. Sa poigne autour de sa taille la faisait rougir, mais dès qu'il la libérait elle revenait de plus belle. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme. Son regard ardent la pénétrait. Elle y voyait un désir brulant qui lui faisait presque peur. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses propres yeux reflétaient exactement le même sentiment.

De son côté, Kiba n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait le désir monter en lui sans qu'il puisse y laisser libre cours. Il aurait put comparer son cœur battant à tout rompre à un fauve tentant de sortir de sa cage. Il la voyait tournoyer, sa crinière blonde volant autour d'elle. Ses épaules nues, son décolleté, la peau de son dos,… il aurait voulu poser ses lèvres dessus sans retenue. Le parfum épicé de la jeune femme lui tournait la tête. Il cru ne plus pouvoir résister lorsque lors d'un mouvement, Ino fit glisser sa jambe droite en arrière sur le parquet, se retrouvant à ses pieds, la main sur la cuisse du brun. Comment pourrait-il résister alors que son visage, si beau, si tourmenté, contre lequel venait se coller de folles mèches blondes, était quasiment collé au sien, qu'elle ne cessait de passer sa main dans sa chevelure brune, dans sa nuque, sur son torse, qu'il sentait sa poitrine se presser contre lui, que ses jambes blanches étaient dévoilées un peu plus par sa jupe à chaque tour sur elle-même ?… Elle le regardait avec des yeux qui le renversaient complètement. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et pourtant il n'aurait voulu que cette danse ne s'arrête pour rien au monde.

Les couples qui dansaient autour ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette danse échauffait les cœurs et les esprits des deux jeunes gens. L'atmosphère entre eux deux devenait de plus en plus torride, plus électrique.

La musique ralentit et l'on entendit bientôt plus que des clappements de mains. Kiba la fit tournoyer une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle revint, Ino se colla à lui et remonta sa jambe contre lui. Il saisit aussitôt sa cuisse nue et s'en servit pour la rapprocher encore plus près de lui avant de la renverser en arrière puis, alors qu'elle se cambrait, de rapprocher son visage de sa poitrine.

_Une ruelle sombre_

Il la plaque contre le mur, leurs lèvres ne peuvent se séparer. Ils ne cessent de s'embrasser fougueusement, désespérément. Elle mêle ses doigts à ses cheveux bruns, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Il l'agrippe par la taille. Cette fois elle ne s'en ira pas, il le sait. Ses lèvres glissent sur son cou et sa clavicule. Elle laisse échapper un soupir, leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Elle saisit sa chemise, tirant dessus pour la sortir du pantalon. Elle ouvre son col, il fait glisser sa main de plus en plus haut sur sa cuisse. Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de s'embrasser.

Pourtant ils entendent des voix. Quelqu'un approche. Aussitôt il lui attrape la main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtent plusieurs fois pour s'embrasser passionnément puis repartent en courant. Ils arrivent à un parking. La limousine est là. Il lui ouvre la porte, et se rue à sa suite à l'intérieur. Allongés sur la banquette ils s'embrassent de plus belle. Elle lui a complètement ouvert sa chemise, et enfonce ses ongles dans les muscles puissants de son dos. Il lui a retiré les bretelles de sa robe et parcoure son décolleté de ses lèvres. Il la sent se cambrer de plaisir sous lui. Ses mains courent le long de ses jambes, elle le serre de plus en plus fort. Il lui embrasse le cou, les épaules, la nuque, les bras, lui retire les foulards autour de ses poignets… C'est à ce moment là qu'il les voit pour la première fois… les affreuses cicatrices.

Sans s'en rendre compte il se raidit et ne peut détacher ses yeux des poignets de la jeune femme. Elle a sentit sa crispation soudaine, elle suit son regard et comprend. Aussitôt elle est prise d'un tremblement violent. Des images du passé lui reviennent en pleine figure et la culpabilité lui étreint le cœur. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, se rhabille nerveusement, pleure et prend sa tête entre ses mains après avoir vivement recouvert ses poignets. Il la laisse faire. Il est bouleversé. D'un coup frappé à la vitre de séparation il fait comprendre au chauffeur qu'il peut rentrer rapidement. Il la regarde pleurer en se rhabillant lentement. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux deux… Il met en place les pièces du puzzle et comprend. Il comprend l'attitude de la jeune femme depuis quelques années, l'attitude de sa mère, leur disparition à toute deux des cercles sociaux. Il ne connait pas la raison qui l'a poussée à commettre un tel acte. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il n'a jamais cherché à comprendre, maintenant elle souffre à cause de lui. Tout est fini.

XxXxXxXxX

… Voilà ! Je ne sais pas si la musique vous a gâché la lecture… (Dans ce cas relisez le chapitre ! :D )

Sûrement le passage le plus chaud de l'histoire, mais quel couple aussi ! ^^

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	26. It's a wonderful wonderful world

Bijour !

Aaaaah ! Il vous a plu ce dernier chapitre hein ! Merci pour vos réactions qui me font vraiment chaud dans la cage thoracique ! ^^

Changement de décor dans ce chapitre (qui devrait vraiment plaire à Nounours110 d'ailleurs ! :D )

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxX

_Le même soir à_ _Londres_

En ce samedi soir le centre-ville de Londres grouillait de touristes et d'amateurs de shopping de dernière minute. Les bus rouges à impériale ne désemplissaient pas et le métro londonien si renommé s'apprêtait à fermer ses portes. Il était 21h00.

Le majestueux hôtel Hilton connaissait son heure d'affluence. Le restaurant était plein et entamait son deuxième service.

Justement une table venait de se libérer. Le couple qui l'avait quittée se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs en riant aux éclats. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs tenait sa compagne par la taille tandis qu'ils évoquaient leur après-midi passée dans les rues de la capitale. Arrivés à leur étage ils ralentirent le pas.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas… disait la jeune femme.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne te méprend pas, j'étais aussi très bien dans l'hôtel d'hier, mais le fait que ton « chef » t'envoie dans un palace pour ta deuxième nuit, c'est tout simplement merveilleux !

-Long live Lord Hillman ! murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire.

En arrivant devant la porte de la première chambre ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes. Ils se séparèrent à regret et, tandis que la brunette rentrait dans sa suite, son compagnon se dirigeait vers la sienne.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hinata engloba l'immense chambre d'un coup d'œil. Puis, avec un soupir elle se dirigea vers sa valise posée à côté de l'immense lit aux draps de soie. Elle se déshabilla, mis sa nuisette et s'allongea sur son lit sans défaire les draps. Elle resta plusieurs minutes les mains croisées sur son ventre, à regarder autour d'elle. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la chambre de Neiji.

-_Allô ? _

_-Euh… Oui… Neiji, c'est moi… Je me demandais si… si ça t'embêterait de venir dormir dans ma chambre…_

_-Pas du tout ! J'arrive tout de suite !_

Il raccrocha aussitôt. D'un seul coup, Hinata fut prise d'une violente rougeur. Pourquoi avait-elle eut si envie de l'avoir avec elle ? Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle dormait mieux à ses côtés que seule… N'allait-il pas croire à une quelconque invitation ? Il semblait bien pressé de venir...

Elle était devenue si nerveuse que lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte elle sursauta violemment.

Néanmoins, Neiji rentra dans la pièce tout naturellement, l'embrassa rapidement et se jeta sur son lit. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête.

-Merci pour l'invitation ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Je me sentais vraiment petit, tout seul dans cette grande chambre !

Elle se détendit aussitôt et le rejoignit sur le lit. Il se redressa et se pencha vers ses chaussures pour les enlever. Prise d'une impulsion, elle dégagea ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque. Ce massage habituel le décontracta aussitôt. Il garda la tête baissée, sans bouger pour en profiter. Il aimait tellement qu'elle s'occupe ainsi de lui.

Hinata s'était rapprochée de lui. Penchée au dessus de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se sentait heureuse. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, lui embrassant doucement la nuque. Il frissonna à ce contact inattendu mais se laissa faire tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Au bout d'un instant, Hinata s'était décidée. Elle l'attira doucement contre elle et le coucha sur le dos. Encore une fois il se laissa faire. Pour une fois qu'elle prenait une initiative aussi plaisante il n'allait pas l'arrêter !

Penchée sur lui elle l'embrassa doucement, puis avec un peu plus de passion.

Neiji aimait Hinata. Il le savait, elle le savait. Mais surtout, il voulait son bonheur, et jamais il n'avait eut d'idée déplacée à son sujet. Le moment viendrait lorsqu'elle serait prête et pas avant. Aussi, lorsque doucement, lentement, elle commença à passer sa main fine sous le T-shirt du jeune homme, celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et arrêta son geste.

- Non ! Attends ! Si tu n'es pas prête… Je ne veux pas !... Je…

Elle le rassura d'un regard et d'un sourire timide. Puis, voyant qu'il hésitait encore, Elle lui murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y lut le surpris et le rassura. Il y avait de la confiance, de l'amour, et… du désir. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et, passant un bras autour d'elle, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Elle remit sa main sous son T-shirt, la laissant courir le long de ses abdominaux et de sa taille. De son côté, il posa sa main sur sa jambe nue et la caressa doucement.

Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit du jeune homme. La dernière fois qu'un homme avait posé ses mains sur son corps, c'était Sasuke… La colère l'envahit et il s'inquiéta :

-Est-ce-que… Est-ce-que tu préfère qu'on éteigne la lumière ?...

Elle hésita un instant, puis secoua négativement la tête :

-J'ai… j'ai besoin de te voir… De voir que c'est toi… dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Bientôt elle retira le T-shirt de Neiji. C'est alors qu'elle fut prise d'une rougeur violente. Non seulement il possédait un corps incroyablement musclé, mais son torse était couvert de nombreuses cicatrices. Certaines provenant visiblement de blessures graves. Du doigt elle suivi le cours de l'une d'entre elle qui lui barrait le pectoral droit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui la rassura d'un sourire.

Puis elle s'allongea sur le dos et il se pencha sur elle. Ses lèvres parcoururent son décolleté, et bientôt elle fut nue devant lui. Rougissante, elle lui retira le pantalon et il rabattit les draps de soie dorée sur eux.

Lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, Hinata pleura de bonheur et Neiji ne cessa de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Ils firent l'amour doucement, amoureusement, plusieurs fois et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

OoOoOoO

_Le vendredi suivant_

-Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon !... Dis-moi qu'tu plaisantes ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Shizune regarda la fille de la duchesse avec un profond étonnement. D'habitude elle rechignait à aller aux évènements mondains à la place de sa mère, mais là l'idée semblait l'effrayer absolument.

-Pleaaaaase ! implorait Ino les mains jointes. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes quand tu me dis que je vais devoir aller chez Lord Kakashi demain ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? demanda la jeune femme, de plus en plus surprise.

-Je ne PEUX pas ! Absolument pas ! Excuse-nous auprès de Lord Kakashi, invente n'importe quoi mais ne me fais pas y aller ! Je t'en supplie !

-Ino ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ?

A la grande surprise de la blonde, sa mère venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, les sourcils froncés.

-Mère ! Pitié ! Je ne peux pas aller chez Lord Kakashi demain !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-N… non mais…

-Alors tu n'as pas de raison valable ! trancha la duchesse.

-Ah si ! Ah si ! répéta frénétiquement sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je… Heu… C'est qu'il va y avoir quelqu'un… que je ne peux absolument pas voir…

-So what ? Tu n'auras qu'à te cacher ou l'ignorer.

-Mère ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

-Je suis désolée Ino… Je ne… Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même… C'est l'anniversaire de Lady Anko. Si personne de la famille n'y va, elle le prendra extrêmement mal, et avec raison ! Il est hors de question que nos familles soient en froid. Tu iras demain. Shizune, trouve lui quelque chose dans mes affaires.

-Oui madame.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Ino complètement prostrée sur son lit. Les yeux embués par les larmes elle regarda dehors.

Comment pouvait-elle réapparaître devant lui après ce qui s'était passé ? Elle ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête le moment où elle avait quitté la limousine en courant. Avant d'entrer dans la maison elle s'était retournée et, par la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, elle avait vu le visage triste de Kiba qui la regardait pour la dernière fois.

Depuis ce visage l'avait hantée. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour refaire cette excellente soirée sans que rien ne vienne tout gâcher. Et dire qu'elle comptait lui dire qu'elle voulait continuer à le voir… Il avait réussi à la faire rire, à l'intéresser, à lui redonner goût à la vie tout simplement… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'allait plus le revoir… Et en même temps elle ne POUVAIT pas le revoir ! Que pensait-il d'elle maintenant ? Et pire, si elle le revoyait il lui faudrait lui dire la vérité… Que penserait-il d'elle alors ?

Lentement, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Tout était fini.

XxXxXxXxX

Voili voilou !

Donc spéciale dédicace à tous mes lecteurs qui n'aiment pas le couple Neiji/Hinata ! :D

A bientôt mes amis !

Reviews !


	27. Une valse à mille temps, partie 1

Bien le bonsoir ! Je ne blablate pas encore trois heures pour remercier mes reviewers, je me contenterais juste de vous dire que le chapitre qui vient et celui d'après est un de mes passages préférés ! (ça fait pas trop narcissique de dire qu'on a des passages préférés dans sa propre histoire ?...) Bref, pas un mot de plus :

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le samedi soir._

Dans l'élégant château style renaissance de Lord Kakashi, la fête battait son plein. Les invités étaient tous en tenue de soirée. Les robes Dior et les costumes Armani se succédaient sous le porche à la même allure que les Lamborghini et les Rolls Royce arrivaient dans le parc.

La réception donnée par Lord Kakashi en l'honneur de sa femme était somptueuse. Les invités, tous issus de la haute société anglaise, circulaient autour de grandes tables nappées de blanc sur lesquelles se dressaient des chefs d'œuvre des pièces montées de petits fours, crées par un grand chef français, plus appétissants et raffinés les uns que les autres. Le champagne coulait à flot et de nombreux serveurs parcouraient le château pour récupérer les verres vides. La réception se déroulait sur tout le rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci ayant été prévu dès le début pour cet usage. Au centre de l'étage, entourée de colonnes en marbre rose, se trouvait une magnifique piste de danse et une estrade avait été dressée de manière à ce que le quatuor à corde engagé pour l'occasion puisse être bien en vue. Sur tous les cartons d'invitations il avait été spécifié que de nombreuses valses seraient jouées, Lady Anko en étant férue. Les femmes s'étaient donc parées en conséquence de magnifiques robes du soir à la jupe suffisamment longue pour pouvoir se mouvoir aisément. Cette soirée représentait donc le comble de l'élégance et avait été attendue par tous avec une grande impatience.

Dissimulée derrière une colonne rose, une flûte de champagne déjà pratiquement vide à la main, se tenait probablement la seule invitée qui aurait souhaité être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Bien sûr elle n'avait pu se soustraire aux ordres de sa mère, et cela impliquait également le fait qu'elle soit vêtue d'une superbe robe longue bleu nuit scintillante, attachée derrière son cou laissant son dos complètement nu, et dont le bas était élargi à l'aide d'un fin jupon comme une véritable robe de valseuse. Elle maudit pour la énième fois sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait jusqu'à présent fait aucune difficulté pour qu'elle apparaisse en société vêtue comme elle le souhaitait, c'est-à-dire de manière très masculine, mais depuis toute cette histoire avec Kiba elle semblait avoir changé d'avis et pensait maintenant que sa fille devait avoir l'air d'une véritable femme. Kiba… Ino l'aurait volontiers maudit avec la même ardeur, mais le fait qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de souhaiter sortir avec lui lui rendait la tâche peu aisée. Elle préféra donc avaler le reste de sa flûte d'une traite. Voyant passer un serveur, elle l'attrapa par le bras de manière un peu cavalière et, tout en lui glissant un billet de £50, lui dis :

-Toi, tu vas être mon seul ami ce soir. Enfin, toi et les très nombreuses flûtes de champagne que tu vas m'apporter tout au long de la soirée.

Avec un demi-sourire il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et lui donna tout de suite la flûte qu'il avait sur son plateau.

-Good boy… murmura-t-elle tristement tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Lady Anko pour surgir près d'elle, l'agripper par le bras, faisant chanceler la jeune femme et s'exclamer :

-Lady Inoooooo ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Comment va votre mère ? Il faudra un jour que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi elle boude tous les évènements de notre cercle ! On ne la voit plus nulle part ! Figurez-vous que l'autre jour j'étais à cette tombola organisée par la marquise de Fairwood, c'est un amour que cette femme ! Cela dit on raconte qu'elle aime trop le jeu… Bref je sirotais tranquillement mon gin and tonic lorsque j'entend ce malotru de Comte Berkshire déblatérer des insanités à propos de votre adorable mère ! Mon Dieu les horreurs qu'il pouvait dire pour justifier sa retraite il les disait avec une joie évidente. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui dire ma façon de penser avant d'aller avertir tout le monde de son goût prononcé pour les « professionnelles » dont j'avais été prévenue par sa nièce. Une charmante fille cette demoiselle. Il est si dommage que la nature l'ai dotée de si laides mains… Mais c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir ici ! Quelle magnifique robe ! On vous confondrait avec une princesse ! Au fait pourquoi restez-vous ici ? On pourrait croire que vous vous cachez ! Avez-vous vu comme cette réception est remarquable ? Ce cher Kakashi est peut-être taciturne mais il sait réellement comment combler sa femme ! Oh mais que vois-je ? Cette chère Rosemary est arrivée ! Espérons qu'elle s'est remise de cette chute de cheval ! De vous à moi il paraîtrait qu'elle était alors en compagnie d'un moniteur d'équitation fort jeune et ma foi bien plus séduisant que son mari si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Il faut que j'aille la saluer ! Excusez-moi de vous abandonner très chère ! J'ai été ravie de parler avec vous ! Rosemary, darling !

Ino resta plantée sur place, complètement assommée par ce flot de paroles. Mon Dieu quelle femme cette marquise ! Une bavarde invétérée, un véritable diffuseur de ragots, mais un tempérament de feu et une vitalité qui la rendait malgré tout très attachante.

Pour se remettre de ses émotions, Ino avala la coupe d'une traite et fit signe à son serveur qui se précipita aussitôt vers elle avec une autre pleine.

Elle était en train d'en boire une gorgée lorsqu'elle s'étrangla en entendant :

-Oh ! Les Inuzuka viennent d'arriver !

Essuyant ses lèvres elle se retourna, le visage extrêmement rouge. Ce qu'elle vit, cachée derrière sa colonne la stupéfia.

Sous le porche de la porte d'entrée se tenaient deux personnes. La première était une grande jeune femme. Elle était incroyablement sublime. Sa longue robe marron avait des reflets dorés et s'assortissait parfaitement à ses magnifiques yeux brillant d'intelligence et de fougue. C'était une robe bustier fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, au corset moulant ses formes appétissantes et à la jupe tombant librement sur ses sandales dorées aux talons vertigineux. Des anneaux d'or brillaient à ses poignets ainsi qu'à ses oreilles, tandis qu'une cascade de très beaux cheveux tombant sur ses épaules nues encadrait son visage aux traits volontaires sur lequel se dessinaient nettement les deux tatouages triangulaires rouges, rehaussant curieusement ses pommettes. Une main posée sur la hanche, elle fit un léger mouvement involontaire et la jupe de sa robe glissa légèrement, faisant apparaître une jambe d'albâtre sublime. C'était de loin la femme la plus séduisante qu'Ino ait jamais vu.

A ses côtés se tenait Kiba. La gorge de la jeune femme se serra tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Vêtu d'un smoking noir à chemise et cravate noire visiblement hors de prix, il n'avait fait aucun effort de présentation. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et il arborait un air ennuyé et lointain. Néanmoins il avait rarement été aussi beau.

L'un à côté de l'autre il formait une allégorie parfaite de la beauté. Ils étaient une véritable apparition.

Conscient des regards admiratifs et des commentaires qu'ils suscitaient, ils réagirent en habitués et, après une pose de quelques secondes, pour apparemment observer la pièce mais en réalité pour que tout le monde puisse avoir le temps de les apercevoir, ils traversèrent la salle et se dirigèrent d'un pas naturel vers la terrasse.

Comme paralysée derrière sa colonne, Ino tentait de retrouver son calme et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était pas une chose évidente étant donné les deux nouveaux venus étaient devenu l'unique sujet de conversation des invités. Lorsque des jeunes filles passaient devant elle, elle n'entendait que des piaillements du genre « Kyaaa ! Lord Kiba est tellement beau ! » « Quel rebelle ! » « Sa sœur aussi ! » « J'adore sa robe ! » « Il est TELLEMENT beau ! ». Elle surprit ensuite la conversation d'un groupe d'hommes, dont certains étaient mariés. Cela donnait « Mon Dieu quelle femme ! » « Elle a réellement un corps de rêve ! Et ses yeux !...» « Une véritable tigresse ! » « Une chienne tu veux dire ! hahahahahaha ! » « En tout cas je me ferais un vrai plaisir de la dresser ! »…

Dégoutée, Ino changea de colonne, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Deux élégantes dames d'âge mûr s'arrêtèrent devant elle, et elle entendit « Vous avez vu les enfants Inuzuka ? Eh bien on peut dire que se sont des originaux ! » « De véritables herbes folles très chère ! » « Ils s'habillent malgré tout très bien ! » « Ma petite fille ma dit que c'est elle qui lance toutes les modes à Londres, bien qu'elle n'y vive pas ! » « N'est-ce pas elle qui possède l'un des plus grands élevages de chiens du Royaume-Uni ? » « Mais oui, on dit même que notre reine aurait acheté ses adorables Welsh Corgy chez elle ! » « Et lui, que fait-il ce fainéant ? » « Rien du tout à ce que je sache… »…

N'en pouvant plus et voyant que le groupe d'hommes s'était éloigné, elle retourna vers sa première colonne, priant pour devenir sourde à l'instant même.

Au bout de quelques minutes Lady Anko repassa devant elle et lui sourit. Ino vit une étrange lueur dans le regard de la marquise qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle avait visiblement eut une idée et Ino avait un mauvais pressentiment.

O

Il était maintenant 22h30 et la réception était un franc succès.

Accoudé à la balustrade en calcaire de la terrasse, un jeune homme n'écoutait absolument pas la jeune fille qui lui parlait. C'est d'ailleurs à peine s'il l'avait regardée depuis qu'elle l'avait abordé. Le menton dans la main et les yeux dans le vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Une voix attira cependant son attention :

-Pouvez-vous nous excuser un instant, je souhaiterais parler à mon frère…

-Oh ! Heu… bien sûr, allez-y, répondit la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner, visiblement contrariée.

Kiba n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que si sa sœur avait été en apparence extrêmement polie avec elle, elle rêvait de l'insulter.

-Quelle pouffe ! rigola-t-elle d'ailleurs, prouvant au jeune homme qu'il avait raison.

-Oy Kiba ! Suis-moi… ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son frère.

Celui-ci soupira, se redressa et la suivi dans un coin de la terrasse. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter critiquer les mecs de la fête, mais la vue du joint qu'elle sortit de sa pochette dorée réveilla son intérêt.

-C'est Arthur Pimberley qui me l'a filé avant de se casser en douce. Sa mère va sûrement se mettre à pleurer en voyant qu'il lui a encore fait faux bond…

-…

Hana vérifia si le joint était bien roulé et l'alluma. Elle tira une longue bouffée et le passa à son frère avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur la rambarde en s'adossant contre une colonne.

-On t'as jamais appris à t'assoir comme une dame ? se moqua Kiba en tirant sur le joint.

Elle ramena ses pieds sur la balustrade et, appuyant ses avants bras sur ses genoux à la manière d'un homme, elle tandis la main vers lui.

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'adore me mettre comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant signe de rendre le pétard.

Kiba le lui passa et dit en riant :

-Tu sais quand même que t'es une grande sœur indigne ?

Elle le regarda de ses yeux flamboyants.

-Pas si indigne que ça puisque je sais que tu vas pas bien ce soir.

Kiba ne répondit pas. Il regarda au loin. S'il pouvait parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un c'était bien à sa sœur. Ils étaient incroyablement proches malgré leur différence d'âge même si elle était à la fois plus fougueuse et plus mature que lui. Très peu de gens le savait mais dans un an il rachèterait une immense surface de terre autour du domaine de sa sœur et il s'associerait avec elle. Ils possèderont alors le plus grand et le meilleur élevage de chiens de race d'Europe. Même si leur père avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ses enfants et à s'entendre avec eux, il avait été très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, content que ses héritiers aux multiples frasques soit aussi liés à leur héritage moyenâgeux.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire à quoi il pensait en ce moment.

-T'imagine si on nous voit ?... Ils sont plutôt coincés ici tu sais…

-I don't give a shit, répondit-elle rapidement en lui tendant le joint. T'imagines vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?

Comme il ne répondait toujours rien elle haussa les épaules :

-Pfff… Si une femme arrive à te mettre dans cet état j'aimerais au moins connaître son nom… C'est « le super coup » dont tu m'avais parlé et qui t'a fais aller chez Tante Kurenai ?

Touché. Elle le connaissait décidemment trop bien.

-J'en reviens pas qu'une pétasse t'empêche de faire ton boulot ! Toute seule j'ai moins de chance de choper quelqu'un qu'avec toi ! Cela dit c'est pas pour les hommes qu'il y a ici…

-C'est tout sauf une pétasse… ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle s'était trompée, il n'était pas maussade ni blasé, il était triste ! Bien qu'il essaye de le cacher derrière sa nonchalance habituelle, c'était de la tristesse et du regret qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

-Ma parole, t'as vraiment l'air mordu… constata-t-elle doucement.

Il garda un visage impassible mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir de confusion. Il chercha à changer de conversation.

-Et toi, demanda-t-il en soufflant sur le joint, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te caser ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches aux hommes ce soir ?

-Ils ont à peu près autant de charisme que des tranches de jambon sous vide.

Kiba éclata de rire.

-Tarde pas trop quand même ! T'approches dangereusement de la trentaine, bientôt plus personne ne voudra de toi !

-Fuck you man ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de frapper un Kiba hilare.

Ils pouffèrent un instant puis Hana replaça une des deux mèches qui lui tombaient toujours devant les yeux et dit, le regard dans le vague :

-Seul un homme vraiment fascinant pourra me faire ralentir ma vie…

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute, chacun pensant à sa situation amoureuse, puis une voix amplifiée par un micro s'éleva à l'intérieur.

-Ils vont commencer les valses ! s'exclama Kiba. Il faut absolument que je vois tous ces balais dans le cul tenter de danser ! J'vais jeter un coup d'œil, je reviens ! ajouta-t-il en lui rendant le joint avant de pénétrer dans la demeure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Je coupe ici pour les besoins de l'organisation des futurs chapitres, désolée pour le manque de fin dramatique ! :D

Alors alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé Hana et tout ça ?

Je tenterais de poster les prochains chapitres rapidement, mais vu le planning des prochaines semaines (partiels,...), ça ne me semble pas aisé… Je ferai mon maximum !

En attendant, reviews amigos !

A la prochaine !


	28. Une valse à mille temps, partie 2

Me revoilà ! Je sais, je sais j'ai mis un temps fou avant de reposter, et j'ai même pas complètement l'excuse des partiels vu que je suis en vacances depuis plus d'une semaine… Oupsi ! ^^

Bref, merci pour les reviews, les alertes et les favoris, et aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire une spéciale cace-dédi à mes lecteurs/trices de far far away ! Donc bonjour à la Nouvelle-Calédonie, à l'Island, à la Belgique, au Canada, à la Suisse, aux Etats-Unis, à l'Algérie, à la Grande-Bretagne, à l'Espagne et au Maroc (désolée si j'en oublie !) !

Bref, voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous et bande de petits veinards, après avoir longuement hésité entre poster un petit chapitre et en poster un plus long en coupant à un moment improbable j'ai opté pour la seconde solution !

Je me rend compte que je m'oublie dans mon blabla, bref je m'arrête et je vous dit ce que je n'ai pas dit depuis un bout de temps :

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depuis l'estrade des musiciens, Lady Anko remerciait les invités pour leur présence avec chaleur.

-C'est maintenant avec un grand plaisir, continua-t-elle, que j'annonce que les valses que l'on vous avait promises vont commencer ! Comme je n'ai pas la prétention d'être la seule danseuse pour la première, j'ai pensé qu'une de mes très chères amies pourrait se joindre à Kakashi et moi… Je suis sûre qu'il se trouvera un gentleman pour lui servir de cavalier !... C'est par ailleurs une excellente danseuse ! Voyons où est-elle ? Ah ! C'est bon, elle n'a pas bougé…

Sur un signe de la marquise un éclairagiste dirigea un projecteur sur une jeune femme qui se trouvait de dos et qui suppliait silencieusement de toutes ses forces « pas moi pas moi pas moi pas moi !... ».

-Lady Ino très chère ! Vous accepterez bien cette invitation !

Plus crispée que jamais et enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans ses paumes, la jeune femme se retourna lentement et rougit violemment en se retrouvant face à une myriade d'yeux qui la fixaient avec étonnement.

Un brouhaha s'éleva, la plupart des personnes présentes reconnaissant dans cette belle blonde la fille de duchesse réputée être devenue une jeune fille ingrate.

-Allons mes amis, qui sera le cavalier de Lady Ino ?

Après un instant de confusion, plusieurs hommes esquissèrent un mouvement vers la jeune femme mais une jeune homme blond en queue de pie fut plus rapide que les autres et s'inclina devant elle, la faisant rougir encore plus.

-My Lady, je me présente, Charles de Rotchild. M'accorderez-vous cette…

Il s'arrêta net en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule et en entendant :

-Désolé, mais elle a déjà un cavalier.

Le jeune blond se retourna vivement, souhaitant corriger l'importun et manqua de s'étrangler en se retrouvant face à un Inuzuka Kiba à l'air mauvais.

-P… Pardon mais il me semble que…

Il s'arrêta en voyant Kiba s'approcher de lui d'un air menaçant et il manqua de tomber à la renverse en le voyant retrousser un coin de lèvres, dévoilant une canine incroyablement pointue, tandis qu'il lui murmurait :

-T'as un problème ? Retourne chez Fleury Michon microbe…

Outré, de Rotchild rassembla tout son courage pour lui répondre mais Kiba avait déjà attrapé la main de la jeune femme complètement pétrifiée et l'entraînait vers la piste de danse.

Surprise mais finalement ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Lady Anko fit signe aux musiciens de commencer à jouer tandis que Lord Kakashi lui saisissait la taille.

Pendant tout un moment les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien, s'évitant du regard et se concentrant sur les pas.

Malgré tout Kiba ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée. Les yeux humides, les membres tremblant, le teint rouge et une main crispée sur sa robe et l'autre lâche dans la sienne, il était évident qu'être ici à cet instant était une véritable torture pour elle.

La musique ralentit progressivement, les forçant à danser un peu plus lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? finit-il par murmurer.

Il la sentit se raidir aussitôt. Elle finit par articuler difficilement :

-Ma mère m'a annoncé hier que je devais venir…

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant une minute puis Kiba se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Je ne veux pas arrêter de vous voir… Je… je m'en fous de ce que vous avez fait !

A ces mots, un sanglot monta dans la gorge d'Ino et elle tenta de se dégager de lui mais il ne lâcha pas prise. En colère elle lui lança un regard bouleversant de désespoir. A ce moment-là Kiba aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'emparer de ses lèvres tremblantes. Malheureusement, la valse se termina avant qu'il en ait l'occasion et à peine avait-il desserré son étreinte qu'elle disparut à travers la foule avec la légèreté d'un oiseau. Il voulut la poursuivre mais il en fut empêché par une nuée de jeunes filles tentant de lui arracher sa prochaine danse. Il finit par les écarter sans ménagement et chercha Ino des yeux. C'est alors qu'il aperçut sa robe bleue disparaître en haut des escaliers principaux.

Il grimpa les degrés quatre à quatre sans hésitation.

La jeune femme avait attrapé son manteau dans la pièce où ils étaient relégués. Elle en ressortait précipitamment lorsqu'elle rentra dans Kiba qui arrivait juste.

Elle aurait reconnu son odeur entre mille. C'est pourquoi elle se débattu avec vigueur, tentant désespérément d'échapper à celui qui la rendait folle.

-Laissez-moi ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'ai fait !

-Bien sûr que si !

Ino cessa aussitôt de se débattre et le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Sans la lâcher Kiba secoua la tête tristement et du pouce caressa les poignets de la jeune femme couverts par un morceau d'étoffe comme d'habitude.

-Vous pensiez vraiment qu'après avoir découvert que vous aviez voulu vous supprimer j'aurais décidé d'oublier tout ça ?... Je connais pas mal de monde, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour apprendre le drame qui s'est déroulé dans cette ville il y a quelques années…

Il la sentit trembler de tous ses membres et céda à son envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Enlacée par ces bras puissants Ino fondit en larmes et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la chemise du jeune homme.

Il lui murmura doucement :

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas fait de choses moches dans ma vie ?... Je m'en fous complètement de ce qui s'est passé.

Lentement elle se détacha de lui et lui lança un regard douloureux.

-Vous peut-être… dit-elle avant de se diriger précipitamment vers les escaliers.

-Ino !

Frappée par le fait qu'il l'appelle directement par son prénom elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

-Je t'en prie… Reste…

Ino se mordit les lèvres. Elle se vit se précipiter sur lui, se coller le plus possible à lui, coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrasser passionnément, le laisser la rassurer, rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible… Mais faire tout cela signifiait accepter ce qu'elle avait fait à Hinata. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle lui lança un regard emplit de regrets et descendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Kiba resta seul en haut des escaliers, à peine éclairé par les chandelles accrochées au mur. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et eut un serrement au cœur en la voyant sur le perron, demandant qu'on lui avance sa voiture.

Il entendit sa sœur arriver derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas.

Hana avait tout vu. Elle avait suivi son frère à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle l'avait vu être comme frappé par la foudre lorsque la marquise avait prononcé le nom de Lady Ino. Au début elle avait pensé aller lui faire peur, mais elle avait vu tant de douleur dans le regard de cette jeune femme qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle n'était finalement peut-être pas une pouffe comme les autres filles qui tournaient autour de Kiba. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé sur la piste de danse, mais les deux avaient l'air si malheureux qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité les suivre dans les escaliers comme elle l'aurait fait normalement.

Elle se plaça à côté de son frère et regarda la jeune femme se précipiter dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue Kiba se laissa tomber sur la banquette se trouvant devant la fenêtre et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Hana s'assit doucement à côté de lui et l'attira contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi, la respiration difficile de Kiba seule troublant le silence qui régnait autour d'eux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil brillait déjà depuis longtemps, pourtant, en ce début de matinée, peu de personnes en profitait, la majorité préférant sans doute s'octroyer leur grasse matinée du dimanche habituelle. Néanmoins, pour les quelques matinaux, la ville de Cheltenham se transformait en oasis de paix où il faisait bon se balader ou s'installer à la terrasse d'un café pour apprécier un petit déjeuner ensoleillé.

Justement, en terrasse d'un café presque vide mais agréablement situé étaient réunis quatre jeunes gens qui discutaient gaiement autour d'un petit déjeuner improvisé. Il s'agissait de deux couples à l'air heureux, savourant une amitié enfin retrouvée.

Bien que les conversations soient animées, on sentait une profonde émotion reliant les deux jeunes femmes, ainsi que beaucoup de tendresse au sein même des couples.

Pour l'heure, l'un des hommes semblait vexé.

-Jaloux ? Pff ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois garder ces photos…

-Déjà le fait qu'elles soient magnifiques me paraît être une raison suffisante… le taquina sa compagne, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux grands yeux pâles et au sourire simple.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules d'un air de doute et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous auriez vu son expression lorsqu'il a enfin fait le lien entre Gaara et son métier de photographe et les photos que j'avais dans ma chambre ! continua la brune. J'ai cru qu'il allait les arracher du mur !

Le jeune homme haussa à nouveau les épaules puis enlaça sa copine et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Garde les photos, je t'ai toi, c'est mieux que ce qu'il aura jamais !

Tous rirent et la conversation repris, animée par l'autre jeune femme aux étranges cheveux roses qui entreprit de leur conter ses mésaventures au sein de son ancien groupe d'amis. Son compagnon à elle, un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux et yeux d'ébène, l'écoutait en souriant, appréciant de s'être fait de nouveaux amis.

-Hey ! Hinata ! Tu m'écoutes ? fit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Celle-ci ramena difficilement son regard sur elle et s'excusa :

-Désolée… Il m'a semblé voir…

Elle ramena à nouveau son regard sur ce qu'elle fixait un instant plus tôt. La surprise agrandie ses yeux et elle se leva soudainement :

-Heu… Excusez-moi, je reviens… dit-elle avant d'avancer rapidement en direction des toilettes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ça c'est de la fin de chapitre improbable ! :D

Désolée pour cette coupure bizarre !

Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien dramatique comme il faut n'est-ce pas ?

Donc dites-vous qu'il ne vous reste plus énormément de temps pour les reviews, car : la fin est proche ! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année, pleine de pures fanfics qui déchirent sa mère sa race ! D

A bientôt !


	29. Time keeps movin' on

Bonjour !  
Mes amis je pleure. Pourquoi ? Parce que la fin est plus proche que jamais…

Mais avant cela, je vais faire le plus court blabla de l'histoire de Hife, rien qu'un mot :

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Dans les toilettes.__  
_

-Je ne m'étais pas trompée…

La jeune femme blonde en tenue de sport qui jetait de l'eau froide sur son visage nerveux sursauta et se retourna en entendant cette voix.

-Hin… Hinata… bredouilla-t-elle en se retrouvant face à son ancienne amie.

Celle-ci se triturait les doigts en rougissant mais ne cessait de la fixer.

Elle finit par dire :

-Heu… Salut Ino… ça va ?

La blonde fut prise d'une rougeur violente et se mit à frissonner.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Je faisais mon jogging dans le coin…

Elles restèrent pendant un moment silencieuses.

-Alors tu… Hem… Tu sors avec Neiji ?…

Hinata rougis un peu plus et hocha la tête. Elle l'observa en coin. Ino était, ce jour-là, tout sauf heureuse, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle lui avait déjà semblé au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu en train de les observer derrière un mur. Elle se décida :

-Je suis heureuse, dit-elle simplement.

Ino la regarda avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre.

Hinata continua :

-Tu… Toi ça va ?

A nouveau la blonde ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais une larme qu'elle ne put refouler coula le long de sa joue, donnant une réponse assez claire.

Sentant qu'elle s'était trahie, elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à contrôler le reste de ses larmes qui peu à peu devenaient plus nombreuses à couler.

En désespoir de cause elle lui tourna le dos et leva les yeux au ciel pour ravaler ses pleurs, en vain.

De son côté Hinata continuait de la fixer de ses grands yeux blancs.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Ino en baissant la tête. Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer devant toi…

-…

Puis elle serra les poings et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Elle se tordit les mains.

-Je… je sais que… tu m'en voudras toute ma vie… et… enfin bon, je… de toutes manières… je m'en voudrais toute ma vie… mais… je… je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un…

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots, l'image d'un brun au visage tatoué s'imposa à elle, redoublant les larmes qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à refouler.

Hinata continuait de la regarder sans rien dire.

N'y tenant plus et étant incapable d'articuler un mot de plus, Ino sécha ses joues d'un revers de main et se dirigea vers la porte en marmonnant un « au revoir », mais la voix d'Hinata la stoppa sur place.

-Je t'en ai voulu… Je… Je t'en ai terriblement vou… voulu…

Ino s'était figée la tête basse, incapable de la regarder mais prête à supporter les reproches ô combien justifiés de sa « victime ».

-C'était affreux… Je… Je n'avais jam… jamais eu d'aussi horribles pensées au… au sujet de quelqu'un…

Ces paroles traversaient le cœur d'Ino comme un poignard. Elle perçut un sanglot.

-Mais… J'ai… Neiji… Il… Il m'a fait… Comment dire… Il m'a fait revenir… Main… Maintenant je suis heureuse… Vraiment heureuse… et… Je… je veux oublier… Je ne veux plus… plus jamais y penser…

Elle s'arrêta, tremblante.

-Mais… je ne peux pas… pas tant que je sais que… que quelqu'un d'autre… souffre encore de… de tout ça… Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… S'il te plait… Arrête de… En refusant d'être… d'être heureuse tu… tu m'y fais repenser et… et c'est moi qui… qui ne suis pas… pas totalement heureuse… S'il te plait.

Ino sursauta car le dernier « s'il te plait » avait été dit de beaucoup plus près et une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à une Hinata en pleurs mais souriante qui la pris bientôt dans ses bras, la faisant suffoquer.

-Mais… mais c'est m… c'est moi la resp… la responsable !... pleura-t-elle.

-Non, dit fermement Hinata quoique la voix mal-assurée. C'est… C'est l… C'est lui… et… si… si ça… n'avait pas été… été moi, ça aurait… été quelqu'un d'autre… forcément. S'il te plait…

La culpabilité tiraillait encore Ino. Mais l'étreinte d'Hinata, l'envie qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyant rire tous ensemble et le souvenir des bras de Kiba finirent par être plus fort et elle fondit en larmes en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, pleurant mais plutôt heureuses.

Puis elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et séchèrent leurs larmes en riant.

-Tu… Tu viens manger avec nous ? proposa Hinata.

Ino hésita puis finit par secouer la tête.

-Non… Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un…

Devant le regard interrogateur de la brune elle dit :

-Malgré toute l'énergie que j'ai mis à m'en empêcher… Je… je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse… En fait… en fait j'en suis même sûre… ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai ? interrogea Hinata, sincèrement heureuse pour elle. C'est qui ?

Il y eut une nouvelle hésitation puis elle répondit gênée :

-Heu… Inuzuka Kiba…

-Le neveu de Lady Kurenaï ?

Ino hocha la tête avec un sourire excité.

Hinata s'apprêtait à la féliciter mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Mais… Je l'ai vu avant de quitter la maison… Il… il m'a dit qu'il partait ce matin…

Le sourire d'Ino s'effaça aussitôt pour faire place à une expression incrédule.

-Tu plaisantes. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! dit-elle livide.

En la voyant secouer la tête négativement elle se précipita vers la porte avant de revenir aussitôt pour prendre Hinata une dernière fois dans ses bras pour ensuite s'enfuir à nouveau.

OoOoO

Il n'avait fallu à Ino qu'une demi-heure pour siffler un taxi et arriver au château de Lady Kurenaï.

Une jeune bonne vint lui ouvrir et la fit patienter dans le hall le temps de savoir si Kiba était encore là.

Trépignant d'impatience, la blonde se mordait les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit une voix :

-Vous êtes sûre que vous faîtes bien d'être là ?

Ino se retourna et vit Inuzuka Hana appuyée contre la porte fenêtre, les bras croisés et une cigarette à la main, qui la regardait les sourcils froncés. Elle était vêtue d'un marcel moulant kaki et d'un jean, ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en une simple queue de cheval laissant libres ses deux mèches habituelles et les ongles de ses mains et de ses pieds nus étaient peints en bordeaux. Si simplement vêtue elle sembla à Ino encore plus attirante que d'habitude.

Comme elle ne répondait rien Hana repris :

-Mon frère n'a pas besoin qu'on joue avec ses sentiments…

-Non ! Je… je suis désolée de l'avoir malmené comme ça… Mais… C'est fini !

La brune la regarda en fumant en silence puis soupira en secouant la tête.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui fait cet effet… J'espère vraiment que tu es une fille bien. Il est là haut, tu devrais y aller.

Ino la regarda sans comprendre.

-La bonne est amoureuse de lui, je suis prête à parier qu'elle est retournée en cuisine en espérant que tu te lasse et dégage. Go !

La blonde eut un magnifique sourire qui redonna confiance à Hana et s'élança dans les escaliers.

-Kiba !

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant ce cri accompagné du fracas avec lequel la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Il se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Ino en tenue de sport, toute essoufflée, tentant de calmer sa respiration en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu finis ton footing chez les gens maintenant ?

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil sur la valise ouverte sur le lit. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Gêné il se détourna et jeta le pull qu'il tenait à la main dans la valise.

-Ouais, se contenta-t-il de dire. Après tout c'est ce qu'on avait convenu, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

-Reste.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis repris le pliage d'un pantalon.

-Désolé, je suis plus très sûr d'avoir envie.

-J'ai vu Hinata.

A nouveau il s'arrêta.

-Ah.

-Elle veut que je sois heureuse… Elle, elle l'est…

-…

-Reste. S'il te plait… Je…

D'un seul coup elle se rendit compte de son égoïsme. Elle baissa la tête.

-En fait… C'est idiot ce que je te demande… Qu'est-ce qui te donnerais envie de rester ici ?... Pas une folle lunatique…

-Shut up !

Ino se figea.

Kiba balança rageusement son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce et se retourna, l'air terriblement en colère.

-Ça t'amuse ? Tu… Je… Hier j'ai passé toute la nuit à fixer mon téléphone, à me demander si je devais t'appeler ou si toi t'allais le faire… J'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Je pense qu'à toi tout le temps ! Putain Ino tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi j'ai pleuré hier ? Moi ! Pleurer ! Tu m'as… Raaah !

Enervé il se retourna à nouveau et fourra une chemise en boule dans sa valise.

-Va te faire foutre Ino. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Vaut mieux pour moi que j'm'en aille, sinon je vais devenir dingue.

Les yeux fermés il attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer, mais au lieu de ça, il la sentit se coller à son dos et le serrer dans ses bras.

Il resta un instant paralysé puis se retourna lentement. La tête levée vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes mais un grand sourire aux lèvres elle enlaça son cou. Il la regarda… puis referma ses bras autour de sa taille et s'empara de ses lèvres auxquelles les larmes avaient donné un goût salé. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion jusqu'à ce qu'Ino se détache de lui et lui dise en séchant ses larmes :

-C'est toi qui m'a rendu dingue baka! Ou heureuse, ça dépend…

Puis elle le sidéra en lui disant dans un baiser :

-S'il te plait, fais-moi l'amour…

Il la regarda incrédule. L'instant d'après, la valise avait volé et ils se jetaient sur le lit sans cesser de rire et de s'embrasser.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tada ! Alors alors alors ? QU'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Vu que j'aime bien cette scène, ça m'embêterait qu'elle vous ait saoulé ! Mais pas de censure, dites-moi tout !

Ah oui et j'ai peut-être fait le plus petit blabla de la fic au début, mais ça doit aussi être un des plus petits chapitres ! Désolée, mais le prochain ne devrait pas vous décevoir !

A bientôt amigos ! (reviews please !)


	30. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une FIN

Eh oui ! Hife is back ! Bon à ce stade j'ai plus vraiment d'excuse… J'ose même pas calculer depuis combien de temps j'ai pas posté… M'enfin… J'ai une raison…

Je n'en dis pas plus :

Enjoy !

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Epilogue_

_(Vous comprenez pourquoi j'étais pas pressée de poster ce chapitre ?...)_

Bizarre… Plutôt étrange même… Je me demande qui c'était… Tout de même ! Me voilà qui sors tranquillement des toilettes, j'étais en train de me demander où était passé Lee, et voilà que je surprends un type en train de plaquer une femme contre un mur ! J'ai failli intervenir mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai préféré me cacher pour écouter…

La femme était en train de pester comme c'était pas possible ! Et puis grossière avec ça ! Mais ça avait pas l'air de déranger l'autre avec sa coiffure d'ananas… Bref elle lui lançait des « dégage de mon chemin », des « arrête de me suivre comme un chien ! » et autres gentillesses quand il l'a plaqué contre un mur et s'est penché vers elle…

Bon c'est vrai, quelqu'un de bien élevé se serait éclipsé discrètement, mais moi j'ai tendu l'oreille…

-Ecoute-moi bien Temari… qu'il lui disait.

-D'où tu m'appelle Temari ?

-Ta gueule. T'as peut-être envie de faire comme si il s'était rien passé entre nous mais pas moi…

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, qu'elle lui a sorti avec une super mauvaise foi.

-Parce que tu t'envoies souvent en l'air dans le foin avec des gens que t'es supposée pas pouvoir sentir ?

Là, forcément, j'ai voulu ajouter du visuel à la bande son qui devenait vachement intéressante, donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Et là surprise, c'était les deux propriétaires de polo club ! Et elle était carrément rouge tomate!

-La ferme Shikamaru !

Loin de se la fermer il s'est encore plus rapproché d'elle !

-Figure-toi que c'est pas mon cas. Tu veux la vérité ? Tu me plais.

Là ça lui en a bouché un coin !

-T'es la première femme que je rencontre qui s'écrase pas devant moi, qui me fais rire et qui m'attire. T'es vraiment galère, mais tu m'ennuie pas. Ose dire que je te plais pas ! qu'il ajoute avec un sourire en coin.

J'aurais facilement put me casser la figure bruyamment, en équilibre sur un pied et le cou tendu comme je l'avais…

Elle l'a regardé avec de grands yeux ronds pendant je ne sais combien de secondes sans rien dire, n'arrêtant pas de se mordre les lèvres.

Finalement il a finis par laisser tomber, il s'est reculé et a passé sa main dans les cheveux en gémissant :

-Galère…

Et là, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais elle s'est jeté sur lui et l'a embrassé à pleine bouche ! Il a hésité un instant puis il lui a fougueusement rendu son baiser… Et puis, bon ben je suis partie… En même temps j'ai une certaine conscience des limites de la décence !

Mais donc comme je disais, bizarre comme scène… On a bien raison de dire que les mariages ça déchaîne les passions !

A propos de mariage, si j'allais voir nos deux tourtereaux…

Voyons où sont-ils… Ah ! les voilà ! Flûte, ils dansent, je vais quand même pas aller leur tailler une bavette en plein slow… En tout cas je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient réussi à convaincre Brian Adams de chanter à leur mariage avec ses musiciens ! D'après ce que j'ai compris il a une dette envers le marié ! Dingue ! Enfin bon, on fait difficilement plus romantique ! Il est en plein dans « Wherever you go »… Raaah ! J'adore !

Mais revenons à eux… Non mais regardez-les… Ils ont l'air tellement heureux… On a du mal à croire qu'il y a un an ils étaient pratiquement des étrangers l'un pour l'autre… Bon, voyons à qui je pourrais aller parler… Ah ! Voilà un groupe qui m'a l'air intéressant… Lady Sakura et le docteur Sai doivent avoir pas mal de choses à raconter… Après tout ils ne sont revenus de France qu'hier ! J'espère qu'elle s'est bien entendue avec la famille de Sai… Bof, il n'y a pas de raison ! Regardez-les, se tenant le bras comme un vrai couple adulte, elle dans sa belle robe rouge et lui en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, une main négligemment dans la poche…

Mais c'est surtout leurs interlocuteurs qui m'intéressent ! Alors lui ! Quand je pense à comment les choses se sont passées… Il entend parler du mariage dans un journal, il décide qu'il est temps de rentrer, et le voilà qui se pointe, tout tendu (on le serait à moins !) devant chez lui… Il paraît que la duchesse s'est évanouie ! Elle ! Enfin bon, faut dire que ça devait être une sacré émotion ! Et où-est-ce qu'il était passé lui ? Je vous le donne en mile : au Japon ! Non mais il pouvait pas faire plus loin tant qu'il y était ? Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il soit rentré ! Il a vraiment pas changé ! Toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi fou, toujours aussi souriant… Pff… Des hommes comme Naruto y en a pas cent, vraiment…

Mais quand je pense qu'il a réussi à trouver la seule japonaise black, et qu'il a réussi à la convaincre de venir habiter en Angleterre… C'est tout lui ça ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air bien… Elle est vraiment belle avec sa peau noire, ses yeux en amende étrangement dorés et ses cheveux… disons prune… Et puis ils ont l'air tout heureux, main dans la main…

Voyons voir ce qu'ils racontent…

-… Je vous jure ! Cette femme est une furie ! La première chose que j'ai vu de Karui c'est son poing !

-Il était complètement ivre et m'a renversé son verre entier dessus ! se plaint-elle.

-J'avais jamais vu autant de fougue chez une femme ! Plus elle m'injuriait plus j'étais amoureux d'elle !...

Et les voilà qui éclatent tous de rire ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de le revoir ! Et aussi heureux… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était tellement mal… Enfin bon ! Tout ça c'est le passé ! Par contre voir ces couples ça me fait penser… Où diable est passé Lee ! Il serait dehors ? Bon, c'est partit pour une traversée de la salle…

Oh ! Alors ça c'est intéressant… C'est bien Lady Kurenaï que je vois discuter et rire timidement avec le beau Minato, le filleul de Lord Jiraya ?... Est-ce que par hasard ?... En tout cas elle lui plait ça se voit ! Héhé, ça serait marrant de voir ce qui va se passer !

Voilà la terrasse. Bon alors, est-ce qu'il est dans le coin ?... J'ai pas l'impression… Mais… je rêve ou il y a quelque chose dans les buissons ? J'y crois pas ! C'est Lady Ino et Inuzuka Kiba que je vois en sortir ! Pff… Pas difficile de deviner ce qu'ils y faisaient ! Regardez-les rire comme des gamins ! Visiblement les rumeurs sont vraies… Une vraie libido débridée ! Mais bon, tant mieux pour eux ! On peut dire qu'ils se sont trouvés ! A mon avis lorsqu'elle a appris que c'était lui le parrain de Lady Tsunade aux Alcooliques Anonymes ça a dut faire des feux d'artifices ! Ah lala…

Hoho ! Mais que vois-je ? C'est bien Gaara que je vois négligemment assis sur la rambarde de la terrasse en train de parler à une femme appuyée contre une colonne? Hoho again ! C'est la sœur de Kiba ! Héhé, elle ne s'en doute pas mais je l'ai grillée ! Rôtie ! Panée ! Barbequioutée ! Elle pensait être discrète pendant la messe mais moi j'ai bien vu que dès l'instant où elle l'a aperçue elle était littéralement fascinée ! Elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux de toute la cérémonie ! Héhé ! Appelez-moi Œil-de-Lynx ! En tout cas il ne l'a pas envoyée paître comme je l'aurais pensé… On dirait même qu'il apprécie sa conversation… Fou ! Remarque, entre tatoués… Ouarf, ouarf, ouarf ! Quel humour !

En-fin-bref…

-Hey ! Mr. Kankuro !

Je hèle l'homme avec de grands signes, histoire de prendre les choses en main parce que sinon je vais y passer la nuit ! Il s'avance en tenant sa copine par la main, intrigué.

-Miss Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Je cherche Lee… Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il luttait pour accéder au bar… Vous devriez chercher de ce côté-là…

Je le remercie en grommelant. Et une autre traversée de la salle comme une âme en peine, une !

Oh mais bon sang qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce raffut ? Ah, ça vient de là ! Ouh la ! Sacré groupe ! Voyons, il y a Lady Anko et Lord Kakashi, mmmh…, Lord Jiraya qui rit bruyamment comme d'habitude… Et… Oh ben ça alors ! C'est Lady Tsunade qui rit aux éclats ! Y a pas à dire, elle va beaucoup mieux ! Dire que cette magnifique demeure est à elle ! Elle a vraiment été gentille de la proposer pour le mariage ! Bon bien sûr du coup on ne se demande plus pourquoi il y a autant d'invités qui n'ont aucun lien avec les mariés !... M'enfin c'est quand même une très belle réception… Mais qui est-ce qui les fait rire comme ça ?... Ah, c'est ce type bizarre avec les cheveux prématurément blancs ! Il travaille avec Lee et Neiji je crois… (A ce propos je n'ai toujours pas réussi à leur tirer les vers du nez au sujet de cette fameuse « cellule » mais j'y arriverai !) Ouah ! Il s'est mis en frais ! Regardez ce costume à carreaux vert qu'il exhibe fièrement ! Ça, ajouté à ses anneaux d'argent, ses lunettes rondes et cette mèche blanche qu'il arrête pas de dégager de son œil… Il est assez extraordinaire comme personne ! En tout cas il a l'air hilarant…

Bon maintenant, longeons la piste de danse… Ah lalala… Quelle chouette image quand même… Pendant que Brian Adams met tout son cœur dans « Please forgive me » ils sont tous en train de danser… Kiba et Ino, collés l'un à l'autre, son nez à lui dans son cou à elle… Sakura et Sai en pleine discussion les yeux dans les yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres… Naruto et Karui en train de danser hors de tout rythme en se marrant comme des enfants… Mrs. Temari et Mr. Shikamaru qui ne parlent pas mais dont le sourire complice dit tout… Et bien sûr nos mariés… Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'embrasser, de rire, de se regarder en silence… Leurs longs et soyeux cheveux noirs tombant dans leurs dos, lui en costume haute couture, elle en magnifique robe blanche bustier et aux longs gants blancs…

Eh mais… Il est là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ce grand benêt ? Il va voir ce qu'il va prendre !

-My Lady ! Champagne !

Regardez-le se précipiter vers moi tout content avec ses deux flûtes de champagne ! Je m'excuse par avance auprès des nouveaux époux car il va y avoir de la casse ! J'ai bien l'intention de… me jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser, lui faisant échapper les flûtes ! Je l'aime tellement ! Même après un an il me considère toujours comme sa reine !

Hinata, Neiji, tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Grâce à vous, je suis comblée !

Après tout, le bonheur, chacun finit par en avoir sa part !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

VOILAAAAAA ! C'est fini ! Ouuuiiiin ! J'en pleurerai presque !

Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un discours de remerciement, donc juste un grand merci à mes reviewers, lecteurs et metteurs-de-ma-fic-dans-vos-alertes !

Pour la petite histoire je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de mêler Brian Adams à l'histoire mais je devais être en train d'écouter ces deux chansons en écrivant, et c'est vrai qu'on fait difficilement plus romantique ! :D

Donc voilà, je me suis fait plaisir sur la fin avec des possibles couples inédits comme Naruto/Karui, Minato/Kurenai ou Gaara/Hana ! j'espère que toutes les interrogations ont trouvé leurs réponses et que ma fic n'a déçue ou frustrée personne !

J'en ai écrit une autre depuis (sans compter celle que j'avais écrite en premier) mais j'hésite à la poster vu que je la trouve moins bien que Hife…

Bref encore merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
